MaCalleigh, The Highschool Years
by lovlyangl
Summary: Fifth in the Series. We see Macalleigh, as she tries to be a normal teenage girl, until her life takes another turn in the wrong direction, when she's stalked by a crazy family,Can her terror end? will she ever find love with Horatio Jr. Adult content
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back to "MaCalleigh". We jump ahead now, as we find Macalleigh who is now 15 and starting high school. Gabriel who is now 13 and Elizabeth who is now 9yrs. This time around we will see daddy Mac trying to keep it cool when Macalleigh brings home her first boyfriend. Will Calleigh be able to keep him from interfering in their daughter's first love? Let's find out as we enjoy another Sega edition of MaCalleigh.

**Chapter 1 **

It was her first day of high school and as Macalleigh dressed in her faded jeans and belly shirt she admired herself. It shocked her how much she looked like her mom. She was 5ft5, with long legs, blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and finally at 15 she had her breasts.

Giving her hair one last comb she ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom how you feeling?" As Calleigh turned around she seen herself 30 years ago.

"If your father sees you dressed like that he'll send you to Private School."

"Aww..come on mom it's just a belly shirt, what's wrong with it?"

"It shows your form. Something your daddy likes you to keep hidden."

"Jeez mom. If it was up to dad I'd be a nun. He needs to chill."

"Listen to you, laughed Calleigh. You have become quite saucy."

"You think? do boy's like that mom?"

Macalleigh...annoying your dad is one thing, but if you bring up the issue of boy's he's going to lose it for sure."

"Why mom? Why can't he understand I'm a big girl now?"

"Because...you are his angel, his first born, the one who stole his heart."

Laughing at her moms remark Gabriel walked in with Elizabeth.

"Dad said he'd be down in a minute mom."

"Thanks handsome, and how are you this morning Elizabeth?"

"Good mom, don't forget about parent teacher interviews tonight."

"Already, you just started the year."

"I know mom, but with all the changes they now feel it's best to have three interviews throughout the school year."

Walking in Mac kissed his wife good morning turned around and seen his angel.

"What is that you are wearing Macalleigh?"

"What daddy? It's just jeans and a shirt."

"That is no shirt, get upstairs and change, NOW!!"

Leaving the breakfast table Macalleigh sighed, went upstairs, put on a t-shirt, and stuffed her belly shirt in her back pack.

"Macalleigh...you are sneaky," laughed Calleigh.

"Shh...come on mom you're the cool parent, don't tell."

It was true, Calleigh was the more lenient one she knew her daughter was good girl and to smart to allow herself get into the wrong crowds.

"Fine...get going, daddy's waiting in the car."

Kissing her mom on the cheek she headed out to school.

"Better daddy?"

"Much better my angel now let's go."

After dropping off Gabriel and Elizabeth Mac pulled up to Macalleigh's high school.

"Are you ready for your first year of high school?"

"I am daddy, now give me a kiss so I can catch up with Laura and Samantha."

Kissing her on the cheek Mac watched as his little baby laughed and talked with her friends.

_Ring._

"Taylor."

"Mac...it's Danny we need you. We've had a homicide."

Taking one last look at his daughter Mac left for the crime scene.

Entering the school Macalleigh headed to the washroom and changed her shirt, smiling to her friends she said..."What do you think guy's?"

"Wow...I can see why your dad freaked, look at you it really brings out your...um...assets," her friend giggled.

"You think?"

"Listen Macalleigh I'd give my teeth to have your shape. You are the only one out of all of us who got your breasts."

Laughing the girls headed to their first class. When they arrived at Eng:Adv level, they sat down at the back together and looked around.

"Look there's Michael from last year and who's that hot guy he's with?"

"That's Trent, he's a senior and star football quarterback."

Macalleigh stared, she had never seen someone so handsom and dreamy with his black shoulder lentgh hair, green eyes, and strong muscled chest.

"Macalleigh...stop staring before he sees you."

"I can't Samantha, look at him."

As she said that Trent looked back and seen her,. But as much as she tried to look away she couldn't she was mesmorized by him.

"Hey Michael who's that chick?"

"Oh.. that's Macalleigh you don't want to mess with her."

"Why not? She's gorgeous?"

"I'm telling you man, she's not for you. Her father is Det.Mac Taylor."

"You're kidding! Det.Mac Taylor. Christ... he said as he looked away. Too bad, she's damn beautiful."

"She may be beautiful, but her father has a nine mil for any guy that looks at her the wrong way."

Laughing Trent said..."then I guess I should invest in a bullet proof vest."

Looking at his friend Michael thought to himself..."you'll need more then that with Mac Taylor. Why is it they never listen?"

Over at the crime scene Mac found the male victim with his throat ripped out.

"Christ.. what the hell happened to this poor guy?"

"Well Mac. I can tell you for sure he must have been in alot of pain. See the bruising around the front of his throat?"

"Yeah..."

Well... whoever killed this man tortured him first. This is someone who obviously enjoys watching his victim's in pain before the kill."

"Okay thanks Sheldon. Danny go through the area and see if anyone heard or seen anything last night?"

"Sure Mac. But where's Flack, and Calleigh?"

"They are at another crime scene. It seems NY is full of murder today."

Walking away Danny said to himself..."You don't have to tell me twice."

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At lunch Macalleigh and Samantha sat together, and as they were talking Trent walked up.

"Hi there...my name is Trent, and you are?"

_Smiling shyly_..."I'm Macalleigh and this is my friend Samantha."

"Cool...can I sit with you? Lunchroom is a little crowded today."

"Sure..moving down on the bench Trent sat beside Macalleigh.

"So tell me about yourself?"

"Not much to tell. I have one brother and sister, a father who's my hero and not just because he's NY's finest, my mom, she's also a detective. Myself. I like reading, firing guns on the shooting range with my dad on week-ends along with my Uncle Danny and Don who are also detectives."

"Wow...should I avoid you now with all those men in your life? I may just get myself shot for looking at something as beautiful as you."

Now Macalleigh wasn't dumb she knew a line when she heard one.

"Oh...that was good, very original."

"You know what Macalleigh you're right, let me try again. "My name is Trent and it's wonderful to meet you."

Smiling just because he was very handsom and sweet, she said..."it's very nice to meet you too."

After lunch Trent walked Macalleigh to her next class.

"Hey listen...would you like to meet me on class break next period? I'd really like to get to know you better, and that's not a line."

"Okay...sounds good. I'll see you then."

Heading into the classroom Samantha asked..."well...spill."

Laughing she said..."there's nothing to tell...yet."

When the last period rolled around Trent was waiting for Macalleigh.

"Hi there, who's picking you up?"

"My dad, he should be out there now."

"Well come on then I'll walk you out."

Heading out of the school giggling Mac seen his daughter in that cut off shirt she forgot to change.

"Macalleigh Marie Taylor."

Looking at her dad she seen he was angry. Then looking at herself she realized she had on the shirt.

"Shit...sorry, pardon my french. Listen Trent I'll see you tomorrow."

"But wait... hey Macalleigh."

Slamming the car door Mac pulled out of the lot.

"Why Macalleigh?"

"Come on dad it's just a shirt you need to stop babying me."

For Mac that was never going to happen. For she was his first born, his Angel who had survived alot of years of hell.

"No..I don't need to calm down and if you want to be grown up young lady act like it. Defying your parent is not being grown up, it's being childish. You are grounded for three days and no shooting at the range this week-end."

Pulling up at the house Macalleigh slammed the door and ran up to her room.

"Macalleigh...sweetheart? Macalleigh."

"Mac, what's going on?"

"Your daughter brought that shirt to school with her, she was wearing it all day."

"Mac..."

"Never mind Mac, I can't believe she disobeyed me."

"Calm down this isn't all Macalleigh's fault. I allowed her to take it. She's not hurting anything by wearing it. It's the style."

"Style...look Sty..."

"Oh Mac just stop. She's fifteen and in high school, let her grow up and make some choices of her own."

"Let her grow up, she..."

"MAC!! Why are you always so rough on her? She loves you so much, she calls you her hero. Tells everyone that will listen...my dad's a hero, my dad's the best, my dad, my dad, my dad, that's all she ever goes on about. She's a very smart girl so allow her some breathing space before you push her away."

As much as Mac knew Calleigh was right, he just couldn't accept it. Didn't want to. He wanted to keep his safe.

"Fine..I'll go talk to her."

Kissing her husband on the lips he headed upstairs.

_Knock,knock_.

"Who is it?"

"It's daddy Angel can I come in?"

"I guess."

Opening the door he seen his Angel's eyes misted in tears.

"Macalleigh...I'm sorry I was so angry with you. I didn't mean to be. It's just you are my baby, you will always be my little Macalleigh with your blonde hair and turquoise eyes."

"I know that dad but you need to trust me. After all you raised a very smart girl. You have nothing to worry about."

Sitting beside her on her bed Mac noticed she was looking at her photo album.

"May I Angel?"

"Sure dad, go ahead."

When he opened the album he was expecting to see picture's of the family, but it wasn't, oh no, inside was a whole scrapbook full of her dad from his war days, to his accomplishments and awards for being one of NY's finest. But the pic that made him tear up, was the one of him holding her in his arms when she was born. The love, the expression, the joy, that said..."this is my Angel, isn't she a beauty."

Watching her dad's expression and seeing his tear drop, she took her hand and wiped them away.

"I love you daddy, you are my hero."

Looking into his daughter's eyes he tried to see through the mist of them and pulling her into his arms he rocked her, rocked her like he used to when she was small. Watching from the door Calleigh knew that Mac was his daughter's world and without each other they would not survive.

Closing the door she headed back downstairs.

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

At Dinner the Taylor's discussed the days events.

"So Macalleigh, how was your first day love?"

"It was great mom. Samantha and I met some new girls and I met a boy at lunch, his name is Trent, and he's the football teams quarterback."

Dropping his fork Calleigh reached over and touched Mac's hand letting him know to listen.

"Tell us about him?"

"Well..he's a senior, 18, dark blonde hair, and blue eyes."

Calleigh could feel Mac tense.

"He sounds wonderful. Is he going to call you sometime?"

Now Calleigh was smart, she worked around Macalleigh finding out information without getting angry.

"I don't know mom she laughed, I only just met him today, he seems really sweet though."

"Well that's wonderful. How about you Gabriel how was your day?"

"It was fine mom though I hate the homework, it sucks."

Calleigh laughed. She knew Gabriel didn't have the patients for anything, he was the type that would much prefer hands on learning.

"Well Gabriel. I can honestly tell you just do the work and everything else will fall into place."

"Now my little Elizabeth...how was your day?"

"It was alright mommy. I made a new friend, some kids were teasing her so I told them to stop that it wasn't very nice. So she sat with me at lunch."

"Wow...sounds like you all had a great day."

Getting up from the table Calleigh went to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Hold on mom I'll help."

Leaving the table Macalleigh breathed a sigh a relief. For her dad had not stopped staring at her since she mentioned Trent.

"Hey dad...video game rematch?"

"Hello..earth to dad."

"Hmm...oh..sure son, let's go."

Not being able to concentrate on the game Gabriel beat him by a mile.

"Jeez dad...you suck."

Looking at his son sinisterly he grabbed him, tackled him to the ground, and began tickling him.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!! he laughed, no more..."Moooooooooooooooooooooom help".

Running into the den Macalleigh seen her brother begging for help and jumping at her dad he tackled her to and with one on each hand, he tickled them both.

"Alright you guys enough, homework let's go."

"Aww...come on mom, party pooper."

"Uhuh...that's right, now get it done."

Heading upstairs the kids started their homework.

"Mac...you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine love don't worry. I trust her. I may not like it, but I trust her."

Kissing her gorgeous husband on the lips she whispered..."good for you and to show you how good you've been I have a surprise for you tonight."

Winking seductively Calleigh left the room.

When Calleigh was ready, she yelled for Mac to come up.

"Oh Mac...I'm ready."

Running up the stairs Mac opened the door and found his wife dressed in her pj's with a scrabble game set up."

"SCRABBLE?"

"Of course, what did you think Mac?"

"Hmm...ummm...sure okay, let me get changed."

Heading into the bathroom Mac mumbled..."what ever happened to bedroom games?"

While he changed Calleigh took off her pj's to reveal a black nightie with spaghetti straps. And as she laid on the bed Mac walked out and almost lost his footing.

"For christ sakes where the hell did that come from?"

Laughing seductively Calleigh motioned him to come with her finger. Making his way over Mac could feel his wife's burning desire that showed in her eyes.

When he neared the bed she pulled him down on top of her, flipped him over, and climed upon him, laying flat out on him, as he moaned, and tried to grip her hips, to get her to slow down.

"NO!! hands down behind your head now."

It had been a long time since Mac had seen his wife so dominating, but he wasn't complaining. No way, for he knew when she was done it would be his turn.

As she held his hands behind his head she looked into his eyes and seen the passion,the heat, the need, the want, and as much as Calleigh wanted to dominate him, she was to mesmorized by his eyes to move.

_Whispering_..."what's the matter love, you change your mind?" he teased. For he knew she was in the deepest passion, just looking at the love in her eyes.

"No...she whispered...I just can't move. I don't want to, becuase I want you to love me Mac. I want you to touch me. I want you to make me yours," as her eyes misted with tears.

Taking his fingertips Mac wiped her teardrop.

Shhh...it's okay love. I'll love you, all night if you wish."

Turning her over Mac covered her completely as he lowered his lips to hers and said..."always you melt my heart love, always you make my passion flow, always you make my desire to love you feel full."

Kissing her passionately, deeply, as their tongues swirled in wild abandon. As he watched her it fed his need and as he moved back upon her, he kissed away her tears.

"God ...you are so giving with your love Calleigh, always you drive me insane with my need to have you."

Knowing Mac was on the edge like she was, they came together in passion, in desire, and sweet love.

**End Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following morning at breakfast Macalleigh came downstairs dressed in black hip hug jeans, with a spaghetti strapped shirt and while sweater.

"You look nice Macalleigh. Is that one of the new outfits you bought?"

"It is mom and thanks for noticing. As she kissed her dad on the cheek, he said..."would you like a ride Macalleigh?"

"No thanks dad Samantha is meeting me here. We're going to walk."

_Ding Dong_.

"That's her..gotta go love you both."

"Love you to, right home Macalleigh."

"I promise mom. Hey Samantha you ready to go?"

_"Yup, and guess what"?_ she whispered.

"I don't know, what?"

"Trent is waiting for you at the corner."

"Are you serious, he doesn't even live in this area."

"I know. He came to my place asked me where you lived. And now he waits."

Laughing with happiness Macalleigh smiled and said..."Morning Trent, what brings you here?"

"You do Macalleigh. I wanted to see you again. After all you left so quickly yesterday?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No apology needed. Now let's get going."

Pulling into the school parking lot Trent opened the door and found some of his jock's hanging around.

"It's about time Trent. You know we have an early practice."

Looking up Ben seen Macalleigh's turquoise eyes, beautiful face and gorgeous assets.

"Hello there...my name is Ben, what's your name?"

Just one look and Macalleigh could tell he was trouble. She could feel it.

"Listen Trent, I'll see you at lunch. I don't want to be late."

"Sure Macalleigh, have a good morning."

"Okay...bye."

"Holy mother of God...I think I've died and gotten into heaven."

"Don't fuck with her Ben, understand? I really like this one and I don't need you stepping in, trying to take her like you did the last one."

"Aww...is little Trent worried. Listen...she's yours for now till she realizes I'm the real man."

"You're not real anything. You abuse the girls you have and I'll be dammed if you're going to hurt Macalleigh."

Laughing with his buds, Ben left for practice.

During lunch Macalleigh, Samantha and Trent sat together when Ben walked over with his posse.

"Trent my man, how's it going? Oh hey, I'm Ben and you lovely ladies are?"

"NOT available", said Macalleigh with sarcasm for she could tell just by Ben's look he was trouble. Laughing it off, he said..."Ouch...good one. But I wasn't asking you out. I was asking you your name."

Now Samantha could care a less, for she thought he was drop dead gorgeous.

"I'm Samantha and this is Macalleigh."

Knowing he could make his way to Macalleigh through her friend. He sat down beside her.

"That's a very pretty name Samantha, so listen...some friends of mine are having a party tonight, would you both like to come?"

"No thanks," said Macalleigh.

"I'd love to. When and where?"

"I'll pick you up what's your address?"

"Ummm...how about I meet you at the mall around eight?"

Macalleigh knew damn well her friend was asking for trouble, for if her parents found out they'd kill her.

"Listen Samantha... I thought you were coming with Michael and I tonight."

"Oh yeah...is it okay if I pass Macalleigh, please?"

"Whatever...if that's what you want."

Getting up from the table Macalleigh left with Trent.

"Macalleigh...slow down what's the matter?"

"Look...my friend is in alot of danger if she goes to that party, she's only 15, jailbait, and I can tell you...Ben's intention's are not good."

"I know Macalleigh but what was I supposed to say? I'm having enough trouble keeping him off you."

Leaning up she kissed Trent on the cheek.

"I know Trent and thank you. But I think I'm going to have to let my dad in on this one".

"Yeah...I understand, come on...I'll walk you to class."

Taking her hand in his Trent walked Macalleigh down the hall.

"Macalleigh...wait up."

"What is it Samantha?"

"Can you cover for me tonight, say I'm sleeping at your place."

Looking her friend in the face, she said..."No...I can't do that. For I fear you are asking for trouble, and I'm not being part of that."

"Oh...what are you going to do tell daddy? Have him bust the party?"

"Listen Samantha.. whatever okay. Do what you want, see ya."

Walking away from her friend Macalleigh whispered_..."I'll see you after class Trent"._

When class ended Macalleigh walked with Trent outside where her dad was waiting.

"Hello sir...my name is Trent Turner, it's nice to meet you."

Holding out his hand Mac shook it, as he gave him the look, that said..."MINE."

"Okay Macalleigh, I'll call you later."

"Sounds good trent, around 8 would be good."

"Sure...see you later Det.Taylor."

"That you will son, take care."

Pulling out of the lot Macalleigh asked..."what do you think dad?"

"He seems alright. A little old, but alright."

"Listen dad...I have a problem, and I need your help."

"My help...wouldn't your mother be better?"

"No daddy...you are my hero and I know you'll help me figure it out cause it has to do with my friend."

"Go ahead Angel...as he took her hand, and squeezed, I'm listening."

Well...there is this guy, he's a senior, and he has the hot's for me. But because I blew him off, he got pissed, and now he's working Samantha."

"How do you mean love?"

"He's invited her to a party tonight at some house and she's agreed to go. I'm supposed to lie for her, telling her mom she's at our place."

"Listen Macalleigh...you have to come clean if her mom's phones, even if it means she becomes angry with you, these parties can be very dangerous. You can guarantee, there will be ecstact there".

"Oh daddy...what are we going to do? I don't want to see Samantha hurt. But I don't want her mad at me either."

"Don't worry angel. I have an idea, just trust in daddy okay."

"Always daddy, I will always trust you."

Pulling up at the house Mac and Macalleigh walked in together.

"Hey mom we're home. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen with Michale and Elizabeth."

"Hi guys. How was school today?"

"It was alright, made some new friends and joined the band."

"Good for you Michael. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks sis."

"What about you Elizabeth what did you do?"

"Learned more of the Alphabet and played with the toys in the sand box."

"Sounds like fun. I should come back to middle school" she giggled.

"Yeah sure sis, you'd be lost and by the way someone named Trent called."

"But it's not even eight."

"I don't know he said it was important."

"Okay...thanks bud. I'll see you later."

Running upstairs Macalleigh picked up the phone and called Trent.

"Hello."

"Hey Trent, what's the matter?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

After school your friend went with Trent and his gang, in his car, out towards the underpass of NY bridge."

"WHAT!! okay...I'll call you back. I'm going to let my dad know."

"DAD...DAD..., Mom...where is dad?"

"He just got called out to a crime scene."

With tears in her eyes she said..."where mom?"

"Sweetheart..what's the matter?"

"Where mom?"

"At the Underpass, Macalleigh...where are you going, MACALLEIGH!!

"What the hell is going on around here."

Grabbing her bike Macalleigh peddled her way to the crime scene and tossing down her bike she was stopped by two officer's.

"Move...now...I'm Mac Taylor's daughter, get out of my way."

Still not moving Mac walked over.

"Please daddy, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry angel. Your friend was gang raped by a group of boys, she's been rushed to General."

"Please Daddy I need to see her."

"Listen Macalleigh, it's not a good idea, she's been pretty beat up. Why don't you wait and I'll take you over".

"How long daddy?"

"Another ten minutes I promise. Danny...take your niece to the car."

"Sure Mac...come on Macalleigh, let's go."

Walking towards the car Macalleigh could smell the blood in the air.

When they got to the hospital, Mac checked on Samantha.

"Excuse me I'm Det.Taylor can you tell me is there any word on Samantha, the young girl we brought in?"

"Yes...she's being seen by our residential doctor."

"Have you called for a Sart?"

"No...why would we?"

"Why would you...the young girl was raped. Now you have five minutes to get on that phone, before I file a complaint."

Looking at Mac with rudeness she picked up the phone and called for a SART nurse.

"Dad...what's going on?"

"We're not sure yet love, try and relax. Danny is calling her parents."

"Oh daddy they're going to freak. She wasn't even supposed to be out."

_Caressing his daughter's cheek_..."I'm sure they will be understanding Macalleigh".

"I hope you are right daddy."

"Excuse me..Det.Taylor I'm Dr.Sanvour. I'd just like to let you know Samantha is resting comfortable SARTS is with her and they will be bringing you out the kit."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure...give the SART nurse five minutes okay?"

"Sure."

"Dad can I come with you?"

"I'll tell you what sweetheart. Let me talk to her first and then you can see her."

"Okay daddy."

When Mac walked in Samantha was laying on her side crying.

"Samantha it's Mac, can you talk to me?"

Still crying she said nothing.

"Can I see Macalleigh?"

"Sure Sam...but first I need to ask who did this to you?"

"I don't know. I was walking home after I had a fight with this boy and someone attacked me from behind, the next thing I remember is waking up here".

"Was it Ben?"

"I said I don't know. I doubt it, for he was the one I argued with, I left him mad."

"But you can't say for sure if it wasn't."

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE."

Just as Mac turned around Macalleigh was standing there.

"Daddy...let me talk to her please."

"Sure sweetheart, take it easy Sam".

"Samantha...what happened this afternoon?"

"I don't know Macalleigh we went to the bridge, Ben, two of his friends and I. They tried to make a pass at me."

"What did you do?"

"I said NO...then I started running, the next thing I remember was something hitting me on the head, and now I'm here."

"Listen Samantha do you think it was Ben?"

"I don't know Macalleigh, I don't think so, cause I heard the car speed off."

"SAMANTHA...yelled her dad. What the hell happened here young lady?"

"Daddy...I'm sorry...I was walking home from school and someone attacked me."

Mac walked in and heard her father yelling at her.

"Excuse me I'm Det. Taylor, may we talk in the hall?"

"What about, my shameful daughter who whored herself?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT, GET OUT IN THE HALL NOW".

"Who the hell are you to yell at me?"

"Listen,...the hall now. Or I have you arrested for slander against a minor."

"This isn't over young lady."

Walking into the hall Mac couldn't wait to give Samantha's father a piece of his mind.

**End chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Who the hell do you think you are dragging me from my daughter's room like that, you son of a bitch."

"EXCUSE ME...YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO CALM DOWN BEFORE I PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST Y..."

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME. MY DAUGHTER WHORED HERSELF, AND NOW LOOK AT HER. SHE GET'S RAPED BECAUSE OF IT. THE GIRL NEEDS A BEATING. WHICH AS WHAT SHE'LL GET WHEN I GET HER HOME."

"Is that a threat against her?"

"THAT DETECTIVE, IS A PROMISE."

Flack...take this piece of garbage into custody."

"You have the right to remain silent, any..."

"Fuck you, I know my rights. So cuff me and let's go. Oh and Taylor...this isn't over. You can't protect her forever."

Pulling Samantha's father towards the exit Mac stared at the mother.

"Do you share you husbands point of view?"

Not saying anything Mac realized she was terrorfied. But in a whisper he heard her say_..."please help us, he'll kill her if he gets out, please help us". _

As Mac seen the tears he realized there was more going on in this family then he first thought.

"Don't worry maam. We'll put you and daughter in a safe place. But you are going to have to tell me everything . Understood? Or I can't help you."

"I understand. Please... just get us out of here before he's released."

"Okay...Danny call the Abuse response team and have them send someone down to pick up Samantha and her mother."

"Okay...thank you detective."

"You are welcome. Danny stay with her till they arrive."

"Sure Mac. No problem."

Back at the lab Lindsay was waiting for Mac.

"Mac...I have the results from those samples and you are not going to believe this."

"What is it Lindsay?"

"It seems the seman found on Samantha belongs to...Terry Frousch, Samantha's mother."

"What...how is that possible she's a woman."

Thinking back Mac pictured her now noticing the size and shape of her body.

"For Christ sakes call Flack, tell him to get over to the hospital now, Samantha is in danger."

Driving back over Mac couldn't fathom it. He knew it could be done but she looked so femine, a little muscular but besides that nothing would have made him think of her as a man. Pulling up they ran into Samantha's room and found her on the bed blungeoned to death.

"DANNY...yelled Mac. As he ran over and found him knocked out with blood gushing. Get me a doctor, now!!"

Running from the room forgetting about the call button Flack searched for a nurse.

Once they had Danny settled with a concusion Mac put out an all points on Samantha's mother, or man, or whatever he was.

"Anything yet Mac?"

"Nothing yet. Flack's out looking and I'm heading home to check on my family Sheldon. So you stay here with Danny."

"Sure Mac, not a problem. Talk to you soon."

When Mac got home the first thing he did was give Macalleigh the bad news,about her friend.

"Hi daddy, how's Sam?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart she didn't make it. It's a very long story sweetheart. So give dad some time and I'll explain it to you."

"Mac...what's going on?"

"Macalleigh upstairs please while I talk to mom."

Running upstairs with tears in her eyes she plopped on her bed and cried. Samantha had been her best friend for years, they grew up practicaly from birth.

"Oh poor Sam's mom I should go see her."

Opening her window she crawled out running down the street to Sam's house.

"Okay Mac, what happened?"

"It seems Samantha's mother isn't a woman at all."

"What..Mac I'm confused?"

"I know love. But her real name is Michael Tylor he's a known rapiest and child molester who had a sex change. All except for his man part, he decided to keep that."

"Oh my God... are you telling me we've had a known sex offender running the streets?"

"Yes love, and we need to find him fast before he takes another young girl."

"Geez...Macalleigh...Macalleigh come here love."

When Macalleigh didn't answer they ran up the stairs and found a note.

"Dear dad. Don't be mad, I went to see Samantha's mom to make sure she's okay."

"Oh Mac... not Macalleigh."

"Don't worry love we'll find her. Call Flack, have him meet me at their home."

Leaving out the door Calleigh called Flack, explaining the situation to him.

"Okay Calleigh I'm on my way. I'm just about five minutes from her place."

"Hurry Don, please."

Pulling up in front of the house Flack seen Macalleigh knocking on the door.

"Macalleigh, come here please."

"Hey Uncle Don, what are you doing here?"

"Your dad called he got your note and asked me to bring you home."

"But... I was hoping to see Sam's mom. I want to make sure she is okay."

"I know Macalleigh but needs to talk to you now."

Getting into the car with tears Macalleigh allowed Don to drive her home.

When she opened her door her mom grabbed her and hugged her.

"Don't ever scare us like that again Macalleigh."

"Calm down mom, I'm fine."

"I know. But don't ever sneak out, not even if you leave a note understood?"

"Sure mom, but what's going on?"

"It seems Samantha's mom was the one who raped Samantha."

"What... how can that be? Why would her own mother rape her?"

"Macalleigh she's not her mother. Sam wasn't even aware. It seems this person is an known rapist who had a sex change. It's hard to explain love, except to say he kept the part he needed to hurt your friend."

"Ewww...oh God, poor Samantha. But why now? After so much time?"

"We're not sure what made him resurface, but he has and you need to be very careful till he's caught."

"Okay mom, I'll stay with my friends at all times and not leave the school grounds alone."

"That's fine love but you need to be aware he's most likely changed his appearance, so be extra careful."

Meanwhile...

Hiding out in a bin till things cooled down, Michael knew he would need new clothes, men's clothes and a bottle of dye. Removing his padded bra, he tossed it aside climbed out of the bin and headed to the store to get his supplies.

_Ring, ring_.

"I'll get it mom. "Hello."

"Hey Macalleigh how you doing?"

"Oh... hi Trent not to good. Samantha was killed tonight."

"I heard it's all over the news, are you doing okay?"

"Sort of, I miss her. She was my best friend."

"I'm really sorry Macalleigh would you like me to come over for a while?"

"I wish you could but my dad hasn't met you yet and I don't think he'd be to impressed."

"Listen Macalleigh, I understand that but you need someone to talk to too. We'll just sit out front on your porch."

"Let me ask my mom okay?"

"Sure."

_Placing the phone down_..."Mom...would it be okay if Trent came over for a bit, we'll just sit on the steps."

"I don't know Macalleigh we haven't even met him yet."

"Please mom, I really need someone to talk too."

Sighing deep, Calleigh whispered_..."fine, but not to long, and he leaves before your dad gets back". _Picking up the phone..."Hi Trent my mom said that's fine for a while."

"Okay Macalleigh I'll see you shortly."

While Macalleigh ran upstairs to change in her black t-shirt and black jeans Calleigh swore it was her walking down the stairs.

"Oh Macalleigh...you look so much like me when I was your age."

Thanks mom, that's the best compliment I've ever had."

_Knock, knock_.

"Mom...he's here, what do I do?"

"Well... you could start by opening the door."

"Hi Trent, how are you, this is my mom Calleigh."

"Hello...I can see where your daughter gets her looks."

"Uuhuh...it's nice to meet you too not to long okay guys."

Shutting the door they sat on the step.

"Are you doing okay Macalleigh, it must be really hard to lose your best friend."

"It is. She's the only one I've had to hang out with and now I have to start all over."

"It will be fine. I promise. You'll make lots of friends and I mean you already have me."

Smiling sweetly she turned away from Trent. Taking his finger he placed it under her chin and turned her head.

"Don't turn away from me Macalleigh, for you are beautiful. I could see myself with you forever."

"Oh...that's another good line."

"Listen Macalleigh. I'm serious. Just because I'm a quarterback it doesn't make me like the rest of them. Please don't put me in their catagory."

"I'm sorry Trent it's just I've been taught to be cautious against young men."

"I think that's wonderful, it shows you have respect for your parents and yourself."

As they talked some more Macalleigh noticed her dads car pull up.

"Oh my God...it's my dad."

"It's okay Macalleigh, trust me , it will be okay."

Closing the door Mac seen his daughter talking to Trent.

"Good evening sir, my name is..."

"Trent, I know. I've already checked your background you seem like a good boy but mess up my daughter and I have a nine mil for your ass."

"DADDY!!"

"It's okay Macalleigh, I have a sister too, and my father is also very protective."

"Five minutes young lady and then bed."

"Sure dad, did you catch him?"

"Not yet. So you be very careful at night undserstand?"

"I promise dad, don't worry, I'm well trained."

"You are, but you can't carry a nine mil to school."

Shutting the door Mac left the kids to talk.

"So...I should let you go Macalleigh, but how would you like me to pick you up for school tomorrow."

"That would be great."

Leaning in Macalleigh hoped for her first kiss as Mac and Calleigh watched from the window.

"If he kisses her, I'll kill him."

"Oh calm down Mac, he's a very nice boy."

Reaching for her hand he pulled her close kissing her cheek as he whispered_..."till tomorrow Macalleigh". _Turning away she brushed her cheek with her hand as she walked in the door.

"What do you call that young lady?" he joked.

"Oh stop daddy I'm going to bed. I love you my hero."

"Hmm;..I love you too my Angel."

Running upstairs Macalleigh changed for bed, closed her eyes, and dreamed of Trent.

The following morning while eating breakfast,Macalleigh was still daydreaming about Trent.

"Macalleigh, are you feeling okay? You haven't eaten."

"I'm fine mom, just toast please."

Calleigh looked confused, Gabriel laughed_..."Macalleigh's in love". _

"Be quiet you little meatball."

"Hey..who's a meatball?"

"Morning daddy, I don't need a ride to school this morning?"

"Why not?"

"Trent is picking me up."

"Is he now, who said?"

"Daddy... come on, be nice, don't you like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him angel, it's just no one is good enough for my girl."

"I love you too, my hero."

Mac loved it when his daughter called him hero, it was his daughter who made his mornings.

"Sweetheart... how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good handsom, thanks."

When Macalleigh finished breakfast she grabbed her bags, kissed her mom and dad and waited outside.

"Macalleigh...don't forget stay with your friends today, no going off alone."

"I know dad, see you later."

Getting up she went to Trent's car and got in, "see you later dad."

Watching his daughter go down the street, he sighed, for he knew his little angel was grown up.

"Gabriel, would you like a ride to school?"

"Sure dad, let me grab my bag."

While Gabriel left the room Mac took Elizabeth in his arms and whispered_..."promise me you won't grow up on daddy"?_

"I won't daddy. I love you, you know you are my only one."

Kissing his daughter sweetly he carried her to the car."

"Have a good day love."

"You too, I'll see you at the station later."

Pulling up in front of the school Trent opened Macalleigh's door and helped her out.

"Well, well, if it isn't Trent, how goes it man, hello Macalleigh."

"Morning, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

"Macalleigh, I'll see you at lunch."

Turning she kissed him on the cheek, sounds good."

"Mmmm..look at that ass. She's a tight one, bet you can't wait to sleep with her and get into that tight little virginal home."

"That's it you son of a bitch...

Bash, right in the mouth. "If you ever talk that way about Macalleigh again, I'll kill you."

"You'll pay for that Trent, see ya on the field."

Sitting in class Macalleigh teared up. She couldn't help but see the empty seat beside her where Samantha used to sit.

"Macalleigh...are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mrs.Skinner, thanks for asking."

Concentrating on her work she managed to finish it and as she looked up she seen some guy staring up at her outside the window. As she watched, she noticed something familuar about him.

"No way... excuse me Mrs.Skinner, may I be excused?"

"Sure Macalleigh, take your books with you the bell will go shortly."

Heading to her locker she took out her cell phone and called her dad.

"Taylor."

"Hi daddy, I think I seen Samantha's mom outside the window looking up at me, only she's a he now and has short brown hair, wearing blue jeans, blue t-shirt, and black sneakers."

"Okay sweetheart stay inside. I'll be over shortly with a few officer's."

Hanging up her phone Macalleigh headed to the washroom banging right into Ben.

"Watch where you are going Ben."

"Sorry Macalleigh, where you off too?"

"None of your buisness, now if you will excuse me."

Pulling her up against the locker he grinded himself into herwhile he whispered in her ear and squeezed her arms_..."I will have you first Macalleigh, you'll see". _Releasing her, Macalleigh rubbed her arms which were already turning purple.

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first thing Mac and his team noticed by the tree was seman.

"Danny, get a sample of that please and Flack, have your men comb the area."

"You got it Mac. I'll also send some into the school."

With everyone working on the case Mac found Macalleigh sitting on a bench.

"Angel baby what's the matter?"

"Oh, hi daddy. Nothing just tired."

"Why are you rubbing your arms you cold?"

"No daddy, I'm fine really."

"Mac...we've found something."

"I'll be right there Danny."

Leaving Macalleigh Trent walked up and sat down.

"Hey beautiful, how you feeling?"

Now whether it was he called her beautiful, or whether it was the pain she began to cry.

"Hey...what's the matter Macalleigh, talk to me." As he reached for her arm she cringed.

"What's going on Macalleigh? What's wrong with your arms?"

"It's nothing Trent don't worry."

"Don't worry about what?"

"Oh...hey again dad did you find him?"

"No...the school is clean, so we are going to leave some undercover's around the school just to be safe."

Getting up Mac touched her arm and she cried out**..."auuuuuuuugh". **

"Macalleigh...what's going on?"

"Nothing daddy. I'm fine, please don't make a scene."

"Remove your sweater."

"No daddy I'm cold, would you stop."

**"NOW!!** Taking off her sweater Mac seen the purple finger marks across her skin. Did you do this?" looking at Trent.

"No sir, never would I touch a woman."

"Who did this Macalleigh, **WHO!!"**

"Stop yelling at me daddy. Ben. Ben did it okay. He got mad because I chose Trent over him."

Storming off Trent went in search of Ben.

"Daddy follow him or trent will kill him, please daddy help him."

Catching up with Trent they found Ben on the football field and as Trent went to swing a punch Mac stopped him.

"Not this way son. Ben Wartler, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have a right to have an attorney present during questioning, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you, do you understand these rights, as I have read to you?"

"Nice speech pig what's it for?"

"It's for you. You are being arrested for assult on a minor, Flack take him."

Loading him into the squad car he gave Macalleigh a look of pure evil that sent a shiver down her back.

"Come on Macalleigh I'll take you home."

"Is that okay daddy?"

"Sure sweetheart and please stay with her Trent till we get home."

"I will sir, let's go Macalleigh."

"I love you my hero."

"I love you too Angel baby."

Arriving at Macalleigh's home he helped her with key and into the house.

"Let's get some ice on those arms you've already bruised."

Showing Trent to the kitchen he grabbed two ice packs and applied them to her upper arms.

_"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss..._that stings," she said with tears.

Taking his hand Trent wiped her tears while tenderly kissing her lids.

"Trent...she whispered."

"Shhh...it's okay Macalleigh, trust me, I won't hurt you."

Kissing each lid he worked his way to her nose, her cheek, her other cheek, and as he neared her mouth, he softly kissed her lips as she tensed and sighed.

"Open for me Macalleigh."

With caution and nerve's she opened her lips to accept Trent's tongue and as he touched the tip to hers she lost all balance, all sense of reality.

Deepening the kiss Trent took Macalleigh into an innocent world of first steps, first temptations, first touches. Wrapping his hands in her hair he told Macalleigh to lean into him, to feel his heated body grinding into hers, and as she realised something wasn't right, she tried to stop him.

"Trent...stop...please Trent, I don't want to do this, please stop."

Grabbing her tighter, squeezing her already bruised arms he tossed her down onto the floor and tore at her clothes. Knowing she was going to have to fight she brought up her knee and smashed it into his nose, hearing the cartilage crunch. As he rolled in pain, Macalleigh got up and reached for her dads gun.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot your brains out."

"Fuck Macalleigh quit playing the good girl. You know you want me, just like you wanted my brother Ben and because you teased him he's now under arrest. Sluts like you need to be beaten, raped and left for garbage day."

Macalleigh could't believe the change in Trent, but something about him seemed very simular to Samantha's parent.

"Oh my God... you, you and Ben, you are related to..."

"That's right Macalleigh we had a great game going. All of us, till you and your HERO came along and ruined it. While not this time, this time I'm going to win and my father and I are going to hurt you good."

Feeling someone's breath behind her, she knew, he was there.

"Hello Macalleigh...tell me little one are you going to be as sweet as Samantha?"

Stroking her hair she knew her dad had better get home soon else she would die.

"Grab her hands Trent me boy, tie her good, then bring her to the bed, and I'll tie her ankles, spreading them wide."

Once she was tied to the bed they stripped her bare, exposing her body to the cold NY air.

As they left the room Macalleigh struggled against the ropes that tied her wrists to the post.

"Come on...close your eyes Macalleigh. Think real hard, put your mind at ease, breathe deep."

As she psyched herself out, as her mind went blank , she pulled, pulled so hard, she heard the rope begin to rip. Opening her eyes she seen they had began to fray, rubbing them faster against the post, she could feel them losen.

"Shut your mouth boy, you'll get your turn."

Hearing them coming back Macalleigh lied still, pretending she was terrified.

"Mmmm...look at the pretty lady. I must admit, you are very well developed for fifteen. I like that."

As he caressed his hand across her thighs, she closed her eyes and shut down her mind, for she knew what he was about to do.

As he neared her most private area she gave one last tug and as the rope snapped, she pulled her assailant down, bitting his ear so hard it tore open as he screamed in pain.

**"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...**grab her you asshole, now."

Running to his father's side he tried pulling her off but all that accomplished was his ear to pull off more.

Pulling up in the driveway Mac and Calleigh got out of the car with Gabriel and Elizabeth, Nearing the door, Mac heard the screams.

"Calleigh... get the kids back to the car."

Entering the house with his gun aimed, he came to room and found his daughter fully naked, bitting on some mans ear while Trent held him down.

"FREEZE...what the hell is going on?

Letting go of his ear, she screamed...**Daaaaaaady, they both tried to rape me, help me daddy". **

With the guy screaming on the ground Trent had his arms in the air.

"You son of a bitch, I knew there was something about you I didn't like, turn around."

As he turned Mac cuffed him and threw him into the corner.

"Move, and I'll kill you."

Dragging Michale Tylor up by his neck, he called Flack to send a squad car.

"I should kill you, how dare you attempt to rape my daughter, you sick son of a bitch."

"Go to hell Taylor she assulted me, look at my fucken ear, she bit it almost clear off."

"That's nothing compared to what's going to happen to you in prison."

When Flack arrived the first thing he did was cover Macalleigh with a blanket.

"You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah...a little scared, but he didn't hurt me."

"That's my smart girl, just like you dad made of strong stuff you Taylor's."

"Flack, get them out of here."

Dragging them out to the squad car Mac ran over and sat beside his angel.

"I'm sorry baby, so sorry, I should have never let you be alone with Trent, I had no idea."

"Either did I daddy, but it's okay. I'm fine he didn't hurt me much, didn't get the chance."

Looking over his daughter's body he seen the rubbed burn on her wrists and the bruises on her arms.

"Oh my angel, you look like you've been to war and back, I'm so sorry, please forgive daddy."

"Daddy...there's nothing to forgive, we were both fooled. You built me of strong stuff. I'm a Taylor remember,? We Taylor's are strong."

Kissing her daddy's tears they held each other tight.

Running into the house Calleigh seen her baby all hurt and torn.

"Oh Macalleigh, my baby, oh, I'm so sorry."

"Shh...it's okay mom, it's all over, I'm okay, I'd just like to take a shower, and get cleaned up."

"Okay love, I'll run your water."

While Calleigh ran the water Mac continued to hold his daughter and that's when he felt the warm tears on his shirt.

"Shhh...come on Angel baby. Daddy's here. I promise to stay with you all night."

"Will you sleep with me daddy and hold me like you used to? I really need you daddy. I don't want to be alone."

"I promise love. I'll be here when you get out. Go ahead, mom will stay with you while you bathe."

Wrapping the blanket tighter Macalleigh joined her mom in the bathroom and as the door closed Mac cried for the pain his daughter had had to suffer.

When she stepped into the tub her mom noticed she was bleeding from in between her legs.

"Aww...sweetheart did he touch you inside?"

"No mom, I swear, he never got a chance cause daddy came in."

"Okay love. I know this is a little embarrasing, but can mommy have a look, please?"

"Sure mom, it doesn't hurt, honest."

Looking closely Calleigh noticed the flow of blood and realized it was her menstration that had started.

"It's okay love, you're having your period, I'll go get you one of my mini's and show you how to use it."

Stepping into the tub the only thing Macalleigh wanted to do was disappear, just for a while, and she knew the only way to do that, was in her daddy's arms.

"What's the matter Calleigh?"

"Everything's fine, she's just started her monthly flow, she'll be fine Mac, I'll be right back."

When calleigh returned she found Macalleigh drying herself.

"Mom...how long before the bleeding stops?"

"Three to seven days love, sometimes sooner since this is your first."

After they had the mini pad in place, her mom helped her into her pajama's, combed her beautiful hair, and assesed her wounds.

"Please mom just stop. I'm really tired. I want daddy."

"Okay love you go to daddy. I'll clean up in here."

Opening the door she seen her daddy with his arms wide open and the comforter down.

"Come on my Angel baby."

Not needing to be told twice, she ran to the bed faced her daddy at eye level as he covered them both up and snuggled her in his arms tight.

"Shhh...calm down my angel, you're shivering, daddy's here, and no one is ever going to hurt you."

Grinding herself right in to her dad, she curled her head under his chin and whispered..."_sing to me daddy"._

"Angel Baby...oh won't you be mine, Angel Baby, you're the one I love all the time, my Angel Baby, I'll never leave you side, I'm always right beside you, on our long rollercoaster ride. Angel Baby, oh won't you be ..."

After four verses Macalleigh was finally sound asleep wrapped tightly in her daddy's protectives arms.

"Mac...how are you going to crawl out for dinner?"

"I'm not sure love I'll just have something later."

Leaving the room Calleigh turned off the light and watched as Mac pulled his baby closer into him so she would know she was protected in his love.

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As his daughter slept he thought back to all the times he had taught Macalleigh self defense. And given her lesson's at the shooting range. But never in all his time, did he ever think she would have to use them so soon. Caressing her beautiful blonde hair while she slept it amazed Mac how hard she had faught today and thinking of the consequences that could have been, became to much on Mac, bringing him back to when he kidnapped on that island, and tortured.

**"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH...AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUgh... noooooooooo, noooooooooooooooooo, help me daddy, daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy, nooooooooooooooooooo."**

"Macalleigh...wake up. Macalleigh, come on baby wake up, it's okay daddy's here, just breathe love, I got you."

Rocking her tight in his arms they both felt like it wasn't enough. So sitting up Mac wrapped her in his lap forcing her to look at him, to see only him.

"There we go angel...that's it, focus on daddy love. See only daddy, no one else is here just you and daddy, safe in each others arms."

Laying her head back on his shoulder she fell back into sleep, for the second time that night.

"Mac...is everything okay?"

Reaching for his wife he pulled her down beside them, layed them all back, and sandwiched Macalleigh between them.

"I think so, she's having flashbacks, it's going to take time, I think we should keep her home tomorrow."

Nodding her head in agreement they fell asleep.

The next time they awoke it was morning. Getting out of bed Calleigh went to wake up Gabriel, and Elizabeth.

"Come on guys, let's go, school."

"Is Macalleigh going today mom?"

"No, she's going to stay home today."

"Mom, is she going to be okay, she kept me up all night with her screams."

"I know son, I'm sorry, hopefully the worst is over, and she can heal now."

"Are you sending her back to that school?"

"Your dad and I aren't sure yet, we will discuss it today with Macalleigh."

Leaving the room Calleigh headed downstairs to start breakfast. Turning on the TV she heard the latest story.

"Detective's daughter Macalleigh Taylor, a known high school student was attacked in her home yesterday by Michale Tylor, a well known sex offender who disguised himself as a woman for five years before being caught for raping and torturing a young high school girl who shall remain nameless due to her age."

"It is said that Macalleigh saved her own life when she used her self defence skills to outsmart her attacker's who had no idea they were dealing with a detective's daughter. I mean what can we expect, they are after all a family of Hero's. Over to you Mike with today's weather."

Turning the channel Calleigh was finding it every where on every channel. A different story, none of them the truth, as to how or why it happened.

"Great...here we go again, God damn news caster's."

Slamming down the plates Calleigh started the coffee and toast, for she knew it was going to be a hard day for all the Taylor's.

Once Gabriel and Elizabeth were on the bus Calleigh got called into work.

"Mac...we are going to have too hold off on the discussion till tonight, I'm needed at the office."

"What discussion mom?"

"Well sweetheart... we'd like to send you to private school, not an all girls schools, it's unisex but it will help until all this news media dies down."

"It's for the best love and it would only be for a little while."

"Would I have to go today daddy?"

"No...you get to stay home for the rest of the week until your wounds somewhat heal."

"Okay mom...I'll give it a try but only for a while. Then I want to back to public school."

"That's fine love. Now I have to go fight all those reporter's to get to work, hopefully a new story comes along soon and they back off."

Kissing her daughter good bye she left.

"Dad...is mom going to be okay, what is it they want?"

"They want your story, they want to know what really happened but the best thing to do is ignore them, for they can make things worse before the case, and the last thing we need, is that family getting out of jail."

"I hear you dad, I promise."

"Good, so how about a game of Scrabble."

At the office Calleigh was being attacked by reporter's left and right, trying to find out what had really happened.

"Please Det.Taylor give us something, anything."

"You'll have to wait for the trial like everyone else, now if you excuse me I have work to do." As she pushed her way inside Flack grabbed her and helped her in.

"Christ...how much longer is this going to last?"

"It's not Calleigh that's why we called you down. Michale and his son hung each other last night in their cell, we should have seperated them but we didn't and they killed each other. Now we have a new breed of reporter's for the story is going to change. To the precinct, and why we allowed family in the same cell."

"Has the story hit yet?"

"Just now, here they come, you can walk out now, and they won't even bother with you."

"Flack...yelled Chief Sinclair. You ready for this? Let's get it over with."

Heading to Mac's office Calleigh called home to inform him that it was over and things should cool down."

When Gabriel arrived at school the kids were all waiting for him, hounding him with questions about his sister.

"Hey Gabe is your sister okay, it said on the news that they attacked her really good?"

"Listen Nick, I can't talk about my sister's case so drop it. I'm late for class."

"Aww...come on man, your sister is so hot I bet you they loved touching her."

That did it, Gabriel brought up his fist and punched Nick square in the mouth as one of the other kids ran for a teacher.

"Gabriel Taylor, the office now."

Walking towards the office with anger he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"Gabriel...what's going on? whispered Charlene, a girl who found Gabriel veey sweet.

"Nick talked dirt about my sister so I hauled off and smacked him good."

"I'm sorry Gabriel, it must be so hard on your family with all these stupid reports and then we have our classmates who make it worse."

"Don't worry about if Char I can handle it, you better get to class."

"Okay...call me tonight?"

"I will, see ya."

"Gabriel Taylor, come on in."

"Mornig Principle Pate how are you?"

"I'm fine Gabriel. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Nick said some very rude things about my sister and I didn't like it. So I punched him in the mouth."

"You are aware fighting in school is an automatic two week suspension?"

"Yes sir, and I'm willing to take it for what he said was uncalled for and boardered beyond rudeness."

"Okay son I'll call your dad?"

"No... he's busy with my sister call my mom, she's at work."

When Calleigh showed up at the school she found Gabriel waiting for her at the office.

"Good morning Mrs.Taylor sorry about having to call you at work, but with the policies we have in effect we had no choice but to suspend Gabriel two weeks."

"I understand. Gabriel, let's go hon."

"I'm sorry mom."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you were protecting your sister, let's go."

On the drive home Gabriel began to cry.

"Gabriel, what is it son?"

"It's nothing mom, I'm just so sorry Macalleigh had to go through all this, it's so unfair that she should have to have this haunt her for the rest of her life."

"Don't worry son she'll get through it with all of our love. For there is no stronger love then Taylor love."

Pulling into the driveway Calleigh seen all the newscaster's had left.

"Thank God."

When they got in the door Mac asked what had happened.

"Gabriel... what's going on son? Why are you home?"

"I had a fight with one of the boy's in my class, he made a very rude remark against my sister so I socked him one and got myself suspended."

"Okay son, get yourself some lunch. I've just made tuna salad, your sister is already eating."

"Hey Gabe... what are you doing home?"

"I wasn't feeling to well so I aksed the nurse to come home."

"You're okay though right?"

"I'm fine sis, no worries, I'm going to try and eat something."

Helping himself to a sandwich and coke Macalleigh reached over and kissed his cheek.

"What's that for?"

"That is for being my hero."

Walking into the kitchen Mac sat down with the kids while Calleigh headed back to the station.

"Dad...what are we going to do with the rest of our day?"

"I'm not sure, I have to go into work. So I guess it's just the two of you, so behave and I'll see you both tonight."

Smiling sinisterly like his dad Gabriel said..."Grand Theft Auto?"

"Uhuh..."Rock Band".

Running to the game room Macalleigh hooked up the PS2, while Gabe got out the guitar.

_Knock, knock_.

"I'll get it bro."

Openeing the door Macalleigh screamed for on the door was a dead cat. Chopped open with it's inside's hanging out, with a note that read_..."thought you had us all, guess not, watch your back Macalleigh, or should I say your front, for you will be mine". _

Crunching on the floor, Gabriel picked up the note and phoned his dad.

"Taylor."

"Dad... you need to get home now. Someone left a dead cat on our door with a threatening letter to get Macalleigh."

Without hanging up the phone Gabe could hear the siren as his dad pulled up to the house, running straight to Macalleigh.

"Shhh...okay love, okay, daddy's here, come on, come here to daddy."

Picking her up in his arms he asked Gabriel to grab one of her sedatives with a glass of water.

"Call your mom and tell her to send Flack and the team over."

"Okay dad. Here's the sedative."

Forcing his daughter to take it she fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

"Mom's on her way dad."

"Did you touch anything son?"

"Just the letter, but I used a kleenex."

"Good boy, that's good, get my kit out of the car."

Placing Macalleigh on the couch he covered her up, put on his gloves and removed the cat from the door placing it on a piece of plastic.

"Mac...what's going on?" yelled Flack.

"It's obvious we haven't got all the Tyler's, one just left this threatening mess for Macalleigh."

"Christ Mac, how is she?"

"Sleeping, I had to sedate her. We need to catch this guy fast."

Just as they started the clean up Calleigh came running in the door.

"Oh God...not again."

After they had finished processing everything Macalleigh awoke crying.

"Shh...come on my girl, it's okay daddy's here with you. I want you to listen to me, your mom and I have decided to send you to Miami to visit Uncle Horatio, would you like that?"

No daddy. I don't want to leave you. I need to be with you here. Please don't make me go daddy."

"Sweetheart, it's for the best, we need to get you somewhere safe, Gabriel can go with you."

"I said no...that leaves Elizabeth here in danger, he'll just go after her, no I can't leave, I'm sorry."

"Okay love. I won't make you go but I wish you would at least think about it, we'll even send Elizabeth, plus you'll have your Uncle Don with you."

_Sighing deep_..."fine, I'll go, give me time to pack."

"That's my girl, Elizabeth, Gabriel, go get your stuff ready, I'll call Uncle Flack."

When Flack arrived he was all ready to go.

"I've got the two sets of tickets, one to make them think we are gone to Washington, and the other set has our alias names for Miami, we should be good to go."

Kissing his kids good bye Mac knew he wouldn't be able to contact them, for it would be to risky.

"I love you my hero and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to my angel and I've made you something."

"What is it daddy?"

"It's a tape of my voice, it has our song angel baby on it. It will help you sleep. I've also got a video cassette of you and I talking about our favorite times so you'll see me all the time and there is a little something special on it, just for my angel. Now you have your medication and your teddy angel?"

"I do daddy, she said with tears. I'll miss you, miss you so much."

"Shh...I promise angel, it will all be over quickly, trust me."

Leaving out the door Macalleigh turned once more and seen the tears in her dad's eyes. Whispering her good bye my hero. He blew her a kiss, as they drove off.

When they got to the airport Macalleigh gripped her Uncle Don tightly.

"It's okay Macalleigh, we weren't followed, honest, just relax. We'll be boarding in a minute."

"Flight 101 to Miami now boarding on gate 1."

Walking towards the ramp onto the plane Macalleigh took one of her tranq's and laid back to relax.

"Uncle Don...how many kids does Horatio and Stella have now?"

Three. A boy Horatio jr, your age, and two twin girls who are eight, Jessica, and Jane."

"Mmm...okay, thanks."

"Try and sleep Macalleigh, it won't be a long flight."

After the plane took off Don unsnapped Macalleigh's belt as he watched her sleep, thinking back to the time they had almost lost Mac on that Island where he was forced to torture him. Funny as he thought about it, it seemed the Taylor's just couldn't get a break from the world. Closing his eyes he fell into sleep.

When they landed Macalleigh was still sleeping as Don picked her up in his arms and carried her off the plane.

"Hi Uncle H how are you?"

"Gabriel, look at you all grown up and you must be Elizabeth?"

Hiding shyly behind Uncle Don she shook her head yes.

"How is Macalleigh Don?"

"She's pretty sedated been through hell."

"Okay...okay, let's get her home."

Piling into the Hummer Don leaned Macalleigh's chin under his neck and adjusted the belt.

"Uncle H, is it true you have shark's here that eat people?"

"Ummm...no son. We do have sharks, but they don't eat people, most of the time, they do wander close to shore, and someone will get bit, but not to often. Unless they are really attracted to something."

"Oh...I think I'll pass on swimming in the water."

"That's okay son we have a nice pool, that should suffice."

Pulling up in front of the house Stella, the twins, and Horatio Jr were waiting.

"Oh Don...look at her, what the hell happened to her wrists?"

"It's a long story Stel, one I'll tell you once we get her settled."

"Hey guys how are ya?"

"Hi Auntie, we're fine, a little hungry but fine."

"Oh...girl's take Elizabeth and show her where to sleep. Horatio take Gabriel to your room, and then to the kitchen for some lunch."

Horatio wasn't listening the only thing he was focused on was Macalleigh, her beautiful blonde hair, and gorgeous body."

**Slap.**

"Owww...what was that for dad?"

"You know exactly why, now move it and stop drooling over your cousin."

"She's not really my cousin dad."

"Move it...", he said smiling.

"Sorry about Don crazy hormone's, the joys of being 15 again."

Carrying Macalleigh to her room Don laid her down, covered her up, and placed the earphones on her head that played "Angel Baby".

"What did you do that for?"

"Mac made it for Macalleigh, it's a song he's always sang to her called "Angel Baby, it helps keep her calm."

"Christ, looks like she's been through hell."

"She has Stel, and just when we thought it was all over she gets threatened again."

"How is she handling it all?"

"She's not. The doctor has her on some pretty heavy tranq's, we had a hell of a time seperating her from her dad just to get her here. They are so close it tore them both apart but he knows this is best."

"Okay...why don't you go have some lunch, I'll sit with her for a while."

"You sure Stel...you don't mind?"

"No...I don't, go ahead."

Once Don left Stella held Macalleigh's hands and thought back to when she was tied up and almost killed by Frankie.

"Don't worry Macalleigh, I will help you through this. Together we will heal and I promise you will trust a man again."

Placing her hands back at her side, she watched her sleep.

**End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It must have been no more then an hour when the screams. Startling Stella from the chair.

"Macalleigh...wake up, Macalleigh... come on love, wake up."

Kicking and thrashing she couldn't get her to stop as everyone ran into the room.

"The tape. God damn it Uncle Flack put on the tape."

Grabbing the tape Horatio put it in the VCR and hit play.

"Shhh...Macalleigh...it's okay Angel baby daddy's here, see, daddy's hear beside you."

Climbing on the bed, Horatio took Macalleigh into his arms and rocked her like he was seeing on the tape. It took about five minute's before she calmed down.

As everyone listened to Mac's words they had tears in their eyes, for they could see Macalleigh's scared wrists and ankles, from kicking off the sheets.

"Oh my God Dad...what happened to her?"

"Horatio that's enough, leave the room please, go on, everyone out."

As Macalleigh woke she seen Horatio holding her and automatically jumped out of his arms into her brother's.

"It's okay Macalleigh...it's Uncle Horatio, it's okay, he won't hurt you."

"Gabriel...I want to go home, please take me home. I don't want to be here, I want daddy."

"I know Macalleigh, I know, but it's safer for you here, honest, how about you come out, and have some lunch, you still haven't seen Horatio Jr since he was little."

"I'm not hungry", as she shook her long hair out of her beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Excuse me...Macalleigh...your dad is on the phone I called him for you, here."

"Looking at the young red headed muscular young man before her she knew right away it was Horatio.

"Thanks Horatio, Hi daddy."

"Hi Angel baby how you doing?"

"Not good daddy, I want to come home, I miss you, I miss you so much, my heart hurts".

_Crying_. "I know my angel, I miss you so much too. But you are so safe there and that makes your hero very happy. While you are there I want you to collect seashells, all different colors for daddy and when you come home we will make a giant heart, and put all our father/daughter pictures in it."

"Macalleigh...you there angel?"

"Yes daddy I'm here, but I'm going to go now. I love you my hero."

"I love you too my baby let me talk to Uncle Horatio."

"Hi Mac how are you?"

"Not good, why am I getting the feeling this is making things worse?"

"Well...it's really not. I think she needs time to adjust, as do you. You are both very close, give her a couple days with Stella and if she's no better we'll send them home."

"Sure...thanks for everything Horatio."

"Any time Mac, any time."

As they sat down to lunch Macalleigh barely touched her lunch.

"Macalleigh, are you not hungry love?"

"Not really, may I be excused?"

"Sure, why don't you sit on the beach for a while it's very warm and there's a gorgeous sunset."

"No thanks Auntie, I think I'll just go to my room."

Leaving the table she went back to her room and grabbed her angel bear, her headset, and laid down, listening to her dad sing.

"Macalleigh...can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Auntie, what is it?"

"Well..I was hoping you could tell me a little about what happened to you that night."

"There isn't much to tell, I met this nice boy. Well... I thought he was nice, but it turned out he was related to a serial rapist who killed my best friend. Later that day daddy sent me home with Trent thinking he could keep me safe, while he handled my friends case."

"Go on Macalleigh, I'd like to hear the rest."

"We were at my house and while I was getting us a drink, he leaned on me in the kitchen, and tried to kiss me. I asked him to back off but he wouldn't so I kicked him and as he went down, I backed up into his father, Tyler, who was the rapist. He grabbed me while he and his son tied me to the bed with rope, stripping me naked."

_Crying now_, Stella held her hand, telling her without words to continue.

"After they had me tied, they argued over who would have me first and as the father gripped my leg, he moved it up my thigh, till he got to my private area, and just...just..."

Shhh...it's okay Macalleigh, take you time."

"As he went to touch me there I pulled so hard, the ropes snapped. I head butted him busting his nose and biting his ear, I didn't let go, I just kept pulling on it and I could hear it tearing."

Once dad had him off, Uncle Flack covered my body with a blanket, while daddy arrested them, having Danny and Flack take them to the station where they were put in the same cell, killing each other."

"So it's all over then, they are both dead right?"

"We thought it was over, but it seems there is another Tyler out there and he's seeking revenge, he even killed my cat, gutted it, and hung it on my door, oh Auntie it was so aweful."

"Shhh...okay sweetheart, that's enough for now. How about I get you your pill and you rest a while."

"No...when I sleep I see them, all of them coming for me. They want to hurt me, I can feel them touching me, and it hurts so bad, especially...especially in..."

"Okay Macalleigh. I know what you mean, it's okay, let's go take a walk, I'd like to tell you a story now about what happened to me."

Getting up off the bed she took Macalleigh by the hand and that's when she seen the scars.

"Oh Auntie, you have scars too. Do they still hurt?"

"No sweetheart, just the memory of it."

"Horatio...we'll be back soon, we're going to take a walk."

"Okay love, we'll be fine, have a good talk."

Kissing his wife good bye, Horatio Jr shyly looked at Macalleigh, and smiled.

"Damn dad she's so beautiful, did you see her eyes, they look turqouise."

"They are turquoise Horatio, it's one of the things that attract the boys to her, that and her over developed body."

"I'm really sorry Gabe, it must have been very hard on you too."

"It was, imagine coming home finding your sister, stripped naked, exposed to a couple of animals who found enjoyment raping a child."

Hanging his head in shame. Horatio Jr looked out the window and watched his mom and Macalleigh sitting on the beach.

As they sat on the beach Macalleigh looked out to sea.

"It's so beautiful out here Auntie, you must love living in Miami."

"I do...but at times I miss NY, the noise, the cases, the fast paced city."

"Auntie...what happened to your wrists?"

"Well...when I lived in NY, I met a man named Frankie, he was a wonderful man, or so I thought, we dated, went to museums, spent quiet nights at his place and mine, but after a while things went wrong."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well...I found out he had a website on the Internet and on this site was video's of him and I making love, something he had done without my permission. So feeling violated, I ended it with him, but he became very violent, and angry.

"Did he threaten you Auntie?"

"He did. But the one night I came home, he was in my apartment with dinner all ready on the table and wine. So I asked him to leave and he refused becoming very angry. So I asked him again and when he refused I picked up my cell phone to call the police but he had knocked it out of my hand. He then threw me down. We faught, really faught, but he got the better of me and managed to tie my hands and throw me in my tub, leaving me there, bleeding all over my face. So as I searched for something, anything, to untie my hands. He continued with supper not realizing the phone call to the police had gone through.

Anyways... I found one of my razor's and began slicing the ties along with my wrists, which is why I have these scars."

"Oh my God Auntie, how did you ever survive?"

"It wasn't easy, but I finally got loose as Frankie came in and I belted him one, running from the bathroom, I grabbed my gun and shot him over and over again. The next thing I remembered was your dad calling my name, over and over, till I answered him."

Macalleigh was crying..."oh Auntie, do you still have bad nightmares, or see him in your dreams?"

"I used to love, for the longest time I couldn't sleep, was to afraid too, always thinking he was going to come back and get me."

"How did you get over it Auntie?"

"With help from my team, but mostly from your dad. Then Horatio came along and I slowly began to realize that not all men hurt woman, not all men are animals and honestly Macalleigh you will learn to trust again, once the right boy comes along, you'll put all your fears to bed."

Hugging her Auntie tight, they walked back to the house in silence.

When they got back to the house Macalleigh helped Stella with dinner and when they had it done Macalleigh called the boys.

"Supper guy's... let's go."

As they came to the table Horatio pulled out Macalleigh's chair and as she sat, she shyly said..thank you."

"You are welcome, as he sat beside her.

"Horatio behave, smiled Horatio Sr."

"What dad...I'm just being a gentleman, to a lovely lady."

"Oh God... gag me laughed Gabriel. Jeez, talk about laying it on thick."

"Gabe behave. I think it's very sweet that he pulled out my chair it's more then you've ever done."

"Yeah, yeah...what's for dinner Auntie?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, with cheesy garlic bread."

"Mmm...pass it over, looks good."

As everyone ate, Horatio Sr. noticed Macalleigh seemed a little more relaxed.

"Macalleigh...would you like your tranq love?"

"Sure please, it might be a good idea, as I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Would you like me to tuck you in?"

"No thanks Uncle, I have daddy to do that."

"Okay, sleep well love."

"I'll try, good night Horatio."

"Night Macalleigh."

As she walked upstairs, Horatio watched her with great pain.

"Dad...do you think she'll heal?"

"She will son, she will. I'm going to go call Mac, and let him know there has been a little improvement."

Excusing himself from the table he called Mac.

"Taylor..."

"Mac it's H. I'd just thought you'd like an update?

"I could use one, it seems this Tyler guy still hasn't been caught, but we know he followed the flight to Washington last night, but once he figure's out he's been tricked, he's going to be very angry."

"Don't worry Mac, we'll protect her, she's more then safe here."

"Good to know. Did Stella get a chance to talk with her?"

"She did and I must say she's doing alot better now. She even ate some supper, took her tranq, and went to bed listening to your voice."

"Good... hopefully, she'll sleep through."

"I'm sure she will. I'll have her call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good night H."

"Night Mac."

As the house quieted for the night, Horatio Jr. was reading when he heard the soft cries. Getting up, he walked into Macalleigh's room and found her thrashing about with her nightgown half way up her thigh. Walking over he covered her, turned over her cd, and placed her headphones back on her ears, as she calmed down.

"She okay son?"

"Yeah dad, just a small nightmare, so I covered her and put on her cd, cute song by the way."

"It is, when Macalleigh was born Mac would sing it to her every moment he got, it became like a ritual for them. Here, let me show you something."

Pulling out Macalleigh's album, Horatio showed his son all the picture's of Mac during his war days.

"Wow...Mac certainly was a Hero wasn't he?"

"He was, and he became Macalleigh's hero the day of her accident when they almost lost their lives to a drunk driver."

"God dad, she's been through so much, and still she survives."

"She's a Taylor son, that's what Taylor's do."

Putting the book back down Horatio kissed his niece and left the room.

"You coming son?"

"In a minute dad."

After his dad left Horatio bent down and whispered... _"I know, I could be your hero to Macalleigh, if you let me." _

Kissing her cheek he left her room. Closing the door, Macalleigh had a small smile on her face as she touched her cheek.

The following morning Mac called to talk with Stella.

"Hi Stel, how did everything go last night?"

"It went good, we had a long talk. I think she'll be fine with time Mac, but she'll never get over it, that much I know for sure. Any word on the last Tyler yet?"

"We've had our informent contact us, he's figured out we've tricked him, but as the Washington officer's got to the phone booth he was gone. So we have no idea where he is now."

"Just great, catch him soon Mac before he figure's out she's here. Horatio has the team and Frank fully prepared, his picture's also being circulated."

"That helps alot. I'm sure we'll get him Stel, it's just a matter of when. Is Macalleigh around?"

"She was, but Horatio Jr. dragged her, Gabriel and Elizabeth to the beach."

"Are you telling me you got her out of the house"?

"No...Horatio got her out of the house."

"Hmm...good for him, thank him for me and have Macalleigh give me a call when she comes in."

Hanging up the phone Mac went in search of Calleigh to let her know Macalleigh was doing better.

"Come on Macalleigh...the water's great."

"No thanks. I'll just sit and read my book, you guy's go ahead, have fun."

"Umm...I'll pass to Horatio I've heard there are sharks in there."

"Are you crazy? Who told you that. The only place you'll find those is up the cove, though every once in a while one finds it way here."

"I'll still pass, thanks though."

As they sat on the beach Horatio tried to think of a way to start a conversation with Macalleigh.

"So Macalleigh...what are some of your favorite hobbies?"

"Hmm...sports, movies, Karate, gun shooting on the range, sometimes visiting the museums".

"Really, we have a great museum here, would you like to go tonight?"

"No thanks, I think I'd rather just stay in."

"Are you sure? They have a great set up on wild animals."

"Ummm...I don't know, let me think about it okay?"

"Sure."

"Can we go too?"

"No Elizabeth Uncle Horatio is taking us to that movie we wanted to see."

"Oh yeah, but why isn't Macalleigh coming?"

"I just don't feel like a movie. I'm not for it, I think I'd just rather read tonight, but thanks again for the offer to the museum Horatio, maybe next time."

Getting up, she walked back to the house, headed upstairs and called her dad.

"Taylor."

"Hi daddy...I miss you, how are you?"

"Hi angel baby. I'm good, are you having fun?"

"I guess, but can I come home yet? I really miss NY."

"I know love, but can you stay a few more nights, please?"

"Sure daddy, I love you billions."

"I love you billions too my angel, bye."

Once Mac hung up with Macalleigh, Calleigh walked in.

"Hey handsom, how is she?"

"She's okay, said she missed NY, and wanted to come home."

"Aww Mac, how could you miss it. She's not missing NY, she's missing you, and this obviously isn't working bring my baby home."

"But sweetheart, we are putting her in danger."

"No more danger then what she has there. Just how long you think it will be, before he finds her?"

"I know love, but she's more protected there, we'd be taking a risk putting her on a plane right now."

"Listen Mac, I'm going to win this one, have Horatio Jr. come with her. That way she's not alone, let Elizabeth, and Gabriel stay behind. God Mac she needs you and this is the one time you push away."

"I'm not pushing her away. I'm protecting her, why can't see that?"

"Oh Mac, I do see that but please, believe me, she needs to come home, before she really breaks."

"Fine love, you win, I'll call Horatio tonight."

Once Calleigh left the room Mac called the team and had them set up wall to wall units, and officer's for Macalleigh's arrival.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Hi Horatio Jr., it's Uncle Mac, where is your dad?"

"He's out for the night, took the kids to the movies. I stayed home with Macalleigh."

"That's nice son, how's she doing?"

"She said she's reading, though it's been really quiet."

Silence could be heard..."Go check on her, now son."

Running into her room, he found a note.

"Uncle Mac she left a note and all her stuff is gone."

"What does it say?"

"Please forgive me Uncle H and Daddy but I need to come home. I miss you so much, I don't feel safe." Love Macalleigh.

"Okay son, call your dad and then you get to the Airport. Hurry, do not let her board that plane."

Hanging up the phone Horatio called his dad and informed him to meet him at the Airport, that Macalleigh was heading home.

While she was sitting, reading a book before her flight, some guy sat down beside her, eyeing her.

"Excuse me...do you have the time?"

"Looking at the guy she became scared...ummm..no, sorry."

"Thanks anyway, so where are you headed?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to read my book."

"Oh of course, I'll just sit and watch your beautiful eyes that seemed to turn my brother on."

Before she could scream he had a knife pointed in her side.

"Now...we are going to get up and walk very slowly to the room marked Employee's only. And don't worry about being disturbed, as I work here and have the key."

Getting up Macalleigh followed Tyler while dropping little bits of paper from her book, leading a trail to the room.

Pushing her inside, he pulled out thick twine. And when she seen it she freaked, for her wrists were still raw. Kicking and punching at him, she got in one good kick and as he fell, she picked up bleach and threw it into his eyes.

**"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh, auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh". **Screaming and screaming from the burn, Horatio and Horatio Jr. heard the sounds.

"The Employee room dad, hurry, kick it in."

When they kicked opened the door they found Macalleigh stabbing him over and over repeatedly while screaming NO..."

"Macalleigh...come on love, stop now, he's gone, Macalleigh." he yelled.

Looking up at her Uncle with blood stained hands and clothes she passed out.

"Macalleigh...Frank call for an Ambulance hurry and then call Mac."

While they Airlifted Macalleigh to NY General, Horatio Jr went with them.

**End Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

While Horatio took care of the paperwork and explanation's to Stetler. Mac and Horatio Jr waited for information on Macalleigh's condition.

"Uncle Mac, do you think she'll be in trouble for what she did?"

"No son...don't worry, your dad has already worked out with Stetler and the DA. Plus our Chief was already on it, no charges will be filed, it was self defence."

"That's one good thing, but are there anymore Tyler's out there, or was he the last of the line?"

"We've done extensive research, the bloodline ends here, so Macalleigh should finally be able to heal."

"Excuse me, Det.Taylor I'm Dr.Warner. I'd just like to let you know, your daughter is resting, she's been very heavely sedated, we've also had to wrap her wrist again as during the struggle her skin was torn from her wrist."

"How is she Psychologically?"

"That we won't know till she wakes up. I can tell you that even being sedated she's still making the stabbing motion with her left wrist. But I'll know more when she wakes, you can see her, but one at a time."

"You go first Uncle. I'll wait for mom, dad, and the kids."

"Okay son, thanks."

When Mac walked into the room he could see her fist scrunched up making the stabbing motion on the bed. Walking over, he took her hand and carefully unscrunched her fingers, kissing each one, while wrapping his finger's between hers.

"Macalleigh...Angel Baby, daddy's here. I know you can hear me and that's okay, you don't have to wake up. I'll just sing to you while you sleep."

"Angel Baby, oh won't you be mine? Angel Baby, let me love you all the time. I'll be your hero, your knight, that shines bright for you, my Angel Baby."

Repeating the verse he could feel his daughter's fingers squeeze his and as he watched her teardrops fall he kissed each one, adding his own into hers when Calleigh walked in.

"How is she Mac?"

Not answering because he couldn't catch his breath, he continued to cry his tears into her's, until both their faces were soaked with father/daughter love.

"Come on Mac, it's okay, let me sit with her for a while."

Shaking his head no...he continued, whispering his song, over and over, and over, as he picked her up, slid her over and joined her on the bed, cuddling her tightly into his heart, so she could feel the beats, letting her know, her daddy was there.

"Mom...whispered Gabe, we're here."

Walking from the room Calleigh seen the family standing there.

"Hey handsom, how are you?"

"I'm good Calleigh. I'm good, how about you? How are you handling this?"

"As good as can be expected, it would be alot better if I could get Mac to stop blaming himself."

Don't worry love, it will work itself out, we will all be here to help them through it."

"I know...and I thank you, all of you for that."

"Calleigh...that's what family does."

As Mac slept the night with Macalleigh, the rest of the family headed home to get settled. Hearing the door open, startled Mac out of sleep. As he reached for his gun, he realized it was the nurse.

"Good evening detective, I'm here to check your dauhgter's vital's."

Allowing the nurse to do the readings, she wrote them down and left the room. Falling back into sleep, he pulled his daughter closer, still gripping her hand, so she wouldn't make stabbing motions. Once she relaxed again, he fell back into sleep.

With the morning light shinning through the hospital window Macalleigh awoke, kissing her daddy's nose, as he scrunched it.

"Daddy...she whispered, are you awake?"

Opening his eyes he kissed her back on the nose,

"Hello my angel baby, how you feeling?"

"I'm not sure dad, I have a really bad headache and my tummy hurts."

Pushing the call button for the nurse...

"Good morning detective, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, my daughter is complaining of a headache and a tummy ache."

"Are you hungry Macalleigh? Would you like to try some toast, or a muffin? As for your headache it's caused from the heavy sedation we gave you last night. I'll bring you some normal Tylenol."

Leaving the room, the nurse came back with two muffins, two oranges, two orange juice, and one coffee.

"I thought your dad might like to eat with you this morning."

"Thank you for everything".

"You are very welcome Macalleigh, hope you feel better."

Leaving them to enjoy breakfast, Macalleigh made faces at the muffin.

"Dad...why does all the food taste so bland?"

"Hmm...cause they take all the good stuff out of it."

"Good morning, we are here."

As Horatio Jr., Gabriel, Elizabeth, Calleigh, Horatio, and Stella walked in with the girls, they brought breakfast.

"Oh my God... Harvey's breakfast, yummy, gimme, gimme."

Taking the Big Breakfast Macalleigh ate like it was her last meal.

"Is it good love? How about you chew before you swallow."

'Sorry mom," with a mouth full of food.

Horatio Jr laughed, I'm glad you are feeling better, you really had me scared."

"I did...why?"

"Doesn't matter, just worried was all."

Mac stared at the boy and he began to wonder if there was something there.

"So how long are you staying son?"

"Not to long Uncle. I have to go back to school next week, so mom said if it's okay with you, I can stay the two weeks as I've never seen NY."

"Sure...it's a very busy place and a tough one sometimes, but I'm sure Gabriel can show you around."

Calleigh was laughing she knew damn well Mac was testing him to see how deep he had fallen for his Macalleigh.

"Thanks Uncle, but I was kinda hoping Macalleigh could show me around. I know she's studying Culture, that will come in handing for my class."

"Really son, sounds interesting, what do you think angel baby?"

"I don't know dad, I'll see okay. Gabriel knows quite a bit too. I'm sure he'd be more then..."

"Macalleigh, I have to go on the school trip this week. I won't be back till the following friday, so how about you take him around this week and I'll do it next week?"

"I said I'll see. I'll let you know. Now I'm tired again dad, can you see if I can go home now?"

"Sure sweetheart, I'll be right back."

Leaving the room Mac noticed the sad look on Horatio's face.

"Don't worry son, give her time."

After they had permission to release her, they packed her bag, and headed to the car. As she looked around, Mac could see she was terrorfied, looking every which way. Taking her hand he whispered_..."It's okay love, come on, we are almost there". _

Once he had her in the car Horatio sat in the back with her. While she started dosing off, leaning towards Horatio.

Thinking it was still her dad beside her she took his hand and squeezed it while sleeping. Horatio carefully laid her head on his shoulder as Mac watched and smiled.

"What are you thinking Mac?"

"I'm thinking young Horatio has a sweet spot for our Macalleigh."

Looking in the mirror, she seen him comforting her, as he took the blanket and snuggled it around her to keep her warm.

When they pulled up to the house Horatio picked up Macalleigh before Mac had a chance.

"Here you go Uncle. She's still got my hand but I'm sure she'll loosen it when you take her."

"I'll tell you what son, you take her upstairs for me and I"ll be there shortly."

"Sure."

Walking into the house Horatio laid her in her bed, covered her up and turned on her headset. As he turned to leave she grabbed his hand.

"Please stay a bit horatio. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be Macalleigh your dad said he'd be right up."

"Please Horatio."

Sitting down, he watched her slowly close her eyes as he thought to himself how truely gorgeous she was. Not just in looks. It was also her caring nature, her need for justice and her strength, that drew him to her.

"How is she son?"

"She just fell back into sleep, I should go now, do you know where my room is Uncle?"

"It's right beside Macalleigh's, just right through that door, it has a great night view of NY."

"Thanks Uncle."

"You are welcome son and fell free to come sit with her later if you like.

"Thanks Uncle."

While Macalleigh rested Mac got a call out.

"Horatio...I need you to sit with Macalleigh for me. I have to go on a call."

"Sure Uncle, just give me a minute."

Throwing on his robe he headed into Macalleigh's room and sat down in the chair by her bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can son, if you need anything wake Calleigh or Gabriel."

"I will, take care Uncle."

"Thanks son."

After Mac left Horatio pulled out his book and began to read. As Macalleigh opened her eyes, she watched him, his facial expression, his red hair, fair skin, and father's nice looks.

"How you feeling Macalleigh?" he smiled, cause he knew she was checking him out.

"Cold, very cold, I can't seem to get warm."

"I'll get you another blanket."

Grabbing one down from the closet he covered her from head to foot.

"Better?"

"A little, thank you. What are you reading?"

"It's called Saving Grace. It's a Scottish love story, about a young girl who has to go live in the Highlands and she falls in love with a Warrior named Gabriel. Anyways, in the end, she saves his life and becomes his "Saving Grace", hence the name."

"Could you read some to me?"

"Sure, the begining, the middle, or the end?"

"Anything with warmth and love."

"Okay than, here we go."

As he read the part where Johanna had gotten herself trapped by wolves and had to be saved by her Gabriel, Macalleigh was in stitches, for Johanna had to toss down her dress to the wolves to get them to stop climbing the tree.

As her husband showed up he was shocked. For there was his wife in a tree with nothing on but her shift, as six wolves surrounded her.

"Johanna, what are you up to there?"

"I'm not up to anything husband, the wolves are. They seem to like my dress."

Shaking his head, he and his men shot the wolves. Then he told his wife to come down from the tree.

"I can't husband, I'm soaked through from the rain, if I move, everyone will see what you see."

Growling, he informed the others to head back to camp and start cooking the wolves.

"Okay Johanna, they've gone, you may come down."

Stepping down the tree she became to frightened to move and climbed back up."

Johanna, get down here now?"

"I can't husband I'm scared."

Sighing deep, he climed the tree, picked her up in his arms and carried her to her horse.

"Don't ever leave on a hunt again without someone with you."

"I'm sorry husband, but you were busy playing with your men."

"Johanna I was training them, not playing with them, know the difference."

Horatio had to stop for Macalleigh couldn't stop laughing.

"You like the story Macalleigh?"

"Oh my God. I could just see her sitting in that tree while being surrounded by the wolves."

"I'll tell you what I can see, her husband beating her for a week." he winked.

"Did they honestly do that?"

"Some did. Most Warrior's were understanding to their wives, but there was the odd few who did beat them."

"Oh that's horrible, why do men have to hurt woman, why can't they understand no, means no?" she cried.

"Hey...come on now Macalleigh. I never meant to make you cry."

Sitting on the edge of her bed he held her hand and caressed the hair from her face.

"It's okay Macalleigh, why don't you go back to sleep and I'll read more later."

"But I'm not at all tired, please continue."

Picking up the book again Calleigh walked in.

"Horatio...your dad is on the phone, he needs to talk with you."

"Okay, thanks Auntie."

"Hey...you don't have to leave do you Horatio?"

"No Macalleigh I'll be right back."

As she waited her mom asked..."He's a very sweet young man, looks alot like Horatio, but bigger, and balkier."

"Yeah mom, but you forgot, he's aweful sweet and kind."

Smiling because she knew what was hapening, she left the room.

When Horatio returned to Macalleigh's room she was sleeping with his book in her hands. Carefully removing the book he sat it on the table and thought about what his life would be like married to Macalleigh. He could see them having two or three children, in huge house, with lots of pets running around. But the thing he seen most was the love that they would share, as they grew older.

Still deep in thought Mac walked in and seen the dazed look in Horatio's eyes. Smiling, he said...

"What are you thinking about son?"

"Oh...hey, not alot, just about going home in two weeks."

"I heard. You have an exam or something, what is it you hope to be?"

I'm not sure yet. Maybe a Technical Designer or a Corporate Lawyer in a huge industry."

"Wow...you have your height's set high, dad must be proud."

"Not really, he thinks the only place I should be is in the Miami-Dade lab."

"Ouch...well you can't blame him, he's an amazing CSI, one that cannot be replaced. He's very well liked by his team and has alot of compassion for those who deserve it."

"Hi daddy, your back?"

"I am angel, how you feeling?"

"A little hungry, I think I'd like to get dressed and have something to eat."

"Okay love, we'll see you in a bit."

Leaving the room Macalleigh thought to herself... _"I have two weeks, to get to know him a little better, but please Lord, please help me make sure he's not like the others, cause I'm really scared you know, I don't know if I want to trust again". _

Putting on her jeans and her long sleeved shirt to cover her wrists, Macalleigh headed out to have lunch.

As Macalleigh neared the kitchen she could hear the talking. But as she looked at her hands they began to tremble, for she was back to where it all began. Trying to get her legs to move, she couldn't, for every part of her body was now trembling.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure Mac, I'll go have a look."

As Calleigh left the kitchen, she seen her daughter frozen on the spot, trembling, shaking, crying.

"I can't do it mom, I can't go near that kitchen, I can't go back to where it all happened."

"Listen to me sweetheart, you can do it, you can put all this behind you, just tell yourself, I'm strong. I know there is nothing in my home that can hurt me. I have my family to protect me, comfort me, help me through it."

"I know mom. I know you're right, but everytime I try my legs won't move."

Reaching out her hand to her daughter, Macalleigh took it, and step by step, they made it to the door.

"Are you ready love?"

Shaking her head yes, they opened the door and walked in together.

"There's my angel baby, nice of you to join us, come sit love."

Taking the seat beside her dad and her brother she placed her trembling hands under the table so no one would see them.

As they served the food Elizabeth said..."what's that thumping sound mommy, it sounds like someone is banging the table."

Looking under the table Mac seen his daughter's knees shaking. Taking his hand, he placed it in hers and squeezed. Letting her know without words to relax, all was safe.

"Macalleigh...would you like some salad love with your tuna sandwich?"

"Sure mom thanks, that would be nice."

Watching her tear up again, no one was sure what to say, that is until the knock came on the glass of the back door.

**"Nooooooooooooooooo**...she screamed, getting up knocking everything over and running upstairs to hide.

"Christ...now who the hell would be stupid enough to knock on the back window."

Getting up Mac was ready to kill the person.

"Hi Mr.Taylor is Elizabeth home?"

"Sara...have you ever heard of the front door?"

"Of course I have, but the back is faster and easier."

"Do me a favour, from now on use the front door please."

"Sure thing Mr.Taylor, Elizabeth coming to play?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat."

"Sweetheart I'm going to check on Macalleigh."

"Okay Mac, I'll wrap up your lunch."

Heading upstairs again Mac said to himself... _"back to step one"._

When Mac got upstairs he found Macalleigh reading the book Horatio had there.

"Angel baby, can we talk?"

Sitting on the bed wiping her tears from her eyes he kissed her wet lids.

"Listen my angel. I know it's going to be very hard for you the next few months but you really need to stop running everytime you hear a noise, or have a memory, especially when we are with you."

"I know dad, I really do, but I can't get them out of my mind, they are always there, even with you all here."

"I know love, that's why they call them flashbacks, you've been through a very horrible ordeal, one that could have had dire consequences, but it didn't, thank God. But now is the time to heal, now is the time for you to allow us to help you make it through this."

Embracing his daughter in his arms, he rocked her, giving her the comfort she needed while he talked to her.

"So this is what we are going to do angel. You, Horatio, Gabriell and I are going to go for a walk, we are going to run into people, enjoy some fresh air, but most of all, get you use to feeling safe again not only in your home but on our NY streets. Now get up, get your shoe's on, and let's go have some fun."

Leaving the room Mac hated what he had to do, but he also knew if he didn't get her out now, she'd never go out again.

"Hey Uncle Mac, how is she?"

"She'll be fine, get your shoe's on son. Gabe get your shoe's on, we are taking Macalleigh on a outing."

"Now dad...but it's dark."

"Just do as you are told son, let's go."

"Mac...what are you up too?"

"I'm up to getting our daughter back, don't worry love, she'll be fine."

When Macalleigh was ready they headed out with her gripping her dads hand.

"Losen up your hold love it's okay, you are safe with us all here."

Losening her grip she looked around at all the people walking down the street.

"How about we go for a walk in the park?"

"Ummm...I'm getting kinda tired dad. I think we should just go home."

"Please Macalleigh, for daddy, just one time."

Heading into Central Park they could here the teens yelling, and playing on the courts.

"Hey Macalleigh...how you doing? We haven't seen you in a while, when you coming back to school?"

"Oh hey Devon, I won't be. I've started a new school."

"Oh damn Macalleigh is it because of what happened?"

"Sort of, but also because they offer the course's I need."

"Wow...good for you then, listen would you like to play some BBall with us, for old time sakes?"

"No...but thanks for the offer, I'll see you around."

"Okay Macalleigh, take care."

"See love that wasn't bad and you did it all yourself. See, no hands."

As she looked down she noticed her dad had let go".

"Why did you...?"

"I didn't love you did, while you were talking to Devon."

"Hmm...can we go home now dad, I really am tired."

"Sure angel, but I need to stop by the office. So you head home with Gabe with Horatio."

"Umm...can't we come with you dad?"

"Not this time love. I don't know how late I'll be and you said you were tired."

"Okay, bye dad see you at home."

Watching him walk away Macalleigh could feel the trembles again. Taking her hand in his, Horatio squeezed it as they walked back to the house.

"Hey Gabe..."

"By God is that you Fred? When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. Listen want to go too the arcade, there are some hot chicks there."

"Will you be okay Macalleigh, if I go?"

"Not wanting to upset her brother she said..."sure go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Thanks sis. Horatio, get her home."

"We'll be fine Gabe go ahead."

"Shall we continue Macalleigh?"

"He could see how terrified she was for her eyes were full of tears and her body was trembling.

"Come on Macalleigh we'll take a cab."

"No...it's okay, we'll walk, it's just a short walk."

Gripping her hand tightly he kissed it while they continued to walk.

**End Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Trying to get her mind off the trembling he asked.

"Hey Macalleigh, what do think you'll be when you grow up?"

"I'm not sure, she said in a trembling voice. I know I'd like to be just like my dad, he's so strong, has so many amazing gifts and his thirst for justice, is only one of the many things that make him my hero."

"Tell me about the time your dad was on the Island and how he surivived the torture."

Horatio could see her smile for his dad had told him that story a million times about how courageous he was, when he was chained to the tree and tortured by his own team.

"Well... he was kidnapped and taken to an Island by one of his old enimies who vowed revenge on stopping him from bombing NY. His name was Dean Lessing and he worked for Homeland Security Team, apparently he went insane after being rejected by the Military."

"Wow...tell me the rest."

Macalleigh couldn't stop smiling for she loved talking about her dad and Horatio also noticed the trembling had stopped.

"Well...at first we all thought he was dead because Dean sent a letter from daddy saying his good bye and that Uncle Don was to care for us. Mom was so upset and we thought for sure she would die with him. I can remember Uncle Don talking to her at night, but I was to young to understand."

"Get to the part where they saved your dad."

"Okay...well, when they got to the Island they seen daddy chained to the tree, stripped of his shirt and Dean laughing, threatening them that if they didn't do as they were told, my dad would die."

Now Horatio knew this was the tough part, for when Macalleigh talked about the burning skin, she'd always cry but he also knew if he could get her through this story, she'd make it through her own ordeal.

"So Dean told Uncle Flack to take the hot branding iron and he was to burn daddy's skin, right on his old wound and I could remember Don hating to have to it. But Dean said if he didn't, he'd blow off his kneecap. So Uncle Don had no choice but too and he still lives with the horror of my dad's screams and as much as my dad forgave him, we think Don never forgave himself, for you can still see it in his eyes."

"So...who saved your dad?"

That would be Uncle Danny. One of the hired help that Dean used became weak and wanted to back out, so Dean killed him. As he told your dad to take the knife, he was to slice my dad, right were Flack had burned."

"Oh my God, that would have killed your dad."

"I know, Uncle Danny was able to talk the other guy out of it and as your dad went towards my dad, Danny grabbed the guys gun and shot Dean straight through the head."

Wow...that's such an amazing story Macalleigh, and for your dad to survive that, that truely does make him a hero."

As they stopped Macalleigh noticed they were at her front door and she wasn't shaking.

"Look at that Macalleigh you did it. You walked home."

Smiling wildly, she threw herself into Horatio's arms and held him, telling him without words thank you.

As she losened her hold and looked into Horatio's eyes, she could feel the slightest shiver, but not from the cold NY night. Oh no, not that. It was from the warmth of a very sweet trusting guy.

"Come on, let's get you inside and we'll finish our book."

Opening the door, they both walked in hand in hand.

When they got in the door, Calleigh was waiting.

"Hi sweetie, how was your walk?"

"It was okay mom. I started out really nervous, then daddy and Gabe left us but Horatio helped me. He distracted me by talking about daddy."

"Aww...that was very sweet of your Horatio, their's hot chocolate in the kitchen and I made some cookies if you'd like a snack."

"Thanks mom. Is it okay if we take them upstairs? I'd like Horatio to finish the book he's been reading me."

"Sure love, that's fine, have fun."

While the kids headed upstairs Mac came out from the closet.

"You bugger, you are lucky it worked and she didn't freak when you left."

"Would never have happened love. I could tell Horatio was more then capable of taking care of her."

"But did you honestly have any idea that Gabe was going to leave?"

"No..that I didn't, but it worked didn't it love?"

"Yes...I guess you were right so I owe you a kiss."

"Mmm... I'll take that kiss and another, and another."

"Stop...that the kids are upstairs."

"Good for them love and we are downstairs. You still owe me a proper kiss."

Bringing her lips close to her husbands she whispered_..."then a kiss you shall have," _melting her lips to his they felt the fever, the heat, the love begin, and as they were about to play, Gabe walked in.

"Oh for crying out loud grow up already and get a room. I swear you two teenager's never grow up."

Winking at his son he said..."we know, so get lost, scram."

Laughing at his dad Gabriel headed upstairs.

"Hey sis, hey Horatio how'd it go?"

"Great, she did wonderful, made it all the way walking."

"Yay sis, good for you, mmm..cookies, pass them over, and whatcha ya doing?"

"Reading the rest of our story, wanna listen?"

"Uhh...I'll pass I've had enough lovey dovey for tonight, with mom and dad.

Leaving the room Gabriel couldn't wait to get into his room and look at his new Playboy Mag that came. Laughing, he knew if his dad ever found out he had ordered them he'd kill him, either that, or would want a look.

When Gabriel got to his room, he opened the brown envelope and found a Batman and Robin magazine in the there with a note.

"Hello my son, I thought you'd prefer reading Batman and Robin to Playboy. Next time you want to look at the big girls make sure you're home to get the mail." Love dad".

"Shit!!"

Looking up he seen his dad standing at his door with the Playboy in his hand.

"Do we need to talk Gabe?"

Sighing deep..."yeah, come in dad."

Walking in he sat on his son's bed and waited for him to start.

"Ummm...I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about, the boy's at school have them, well some of them."

"Uuhuh...and have you looked at them?"

"Not really, just a little peek at the centerfold can't help it dad,she was a knock out."

Trying not to laugh he said..."you know reading this stuff isn't good for you, especially if you look at it at night."

"I know dad, but ...ummm..."

"Let me guess, you've been having certain dreams and wake up in cold sweats?"

"How'd you know dad?"

"Son, we've all been through it. It's part of growing up. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Well...there is this girl at school and she's so pretty dad and when she talks to me I start to get...umm...God why is this so hard."

"Listen son, it's not hard. It's just father and son talking about growing up."

"Well...I tend to get an erection, especially when she touches my hand, or hugs me when she gets a good grade. I think she likes me. I just wish she wouldn't touch me."

_Laughing._ "Trust me Gabe, that will change. But to let you know, everything you are feeling, is normal son, your body is maturing into a young man and along with that your hormons."

"But how do I stop it dad, you know, the erection?"

"Hmmm...good question, for me I just kept my gym bag, backpack, or coat in front of me, until I learned to control it, and you will learn to control it son, trust me."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. I'm really sorry dad for ordering the magazine."

"It's okay son. Just next time you get the urge to look at something like this talk to me about it, you'd be surprised how understanding I can be."

"I will dad, but...can we have a quick look at the centerfold, please?"

Laughing, Mac opened the book to the center page and opened the flap.

"Wow...isn't she something dad, she's gorgeous."

Looking at his son he said..."nah...she doesn't even compare to your mom."

Getting up off the bed Mac left the room with the magazine in his hand.

Tossing the magazine on the bed in his room. He went down the hall to check on his angel and Horatio.

"Please my Lord, please do not leave, forget the war with the MaClane's. Please my Lord, love me, just one more time, love me before you die."

"I swear to you my love, I will not die. I will be back, but if our clan does not fight, if we give up, all will be lost for our children and their future, also for the future of the clan."

Crying her tears upon his open chest he wrapped her in his arms, lifted her chin, looked into her beautiful soft eyes and whispered... _"My love, my only world and destiny, I promise to return to you, and when I do, you be ready, for I will make love to you so slow, so lovingly, that you'll hear the angel's sing". _

As Horatio said the words, Mac noticed he looked at his Angel while reading, and as he watched, he knew that they were becoming close, as he seen the tears in his angel's eyes as he read aloud.

"Hey kids...how's the book coming?"

"Hi daddy, good, it's so beautiful and the hero, he reminds me of you daddy, so brave , so strong, always protecting what is his."

Kissing his angel baby on the lips he whispered_..."I think it's time for Horatio to say goodnight, it's getting late". _

"Just one more chapter dad, please?"

"Okay, one more and then I want you both to say goodnight."

"I promise daddy, thank you."

"You are welcome angel and Horatio...behave yourself."

"Always Uncle, always."

"So much like your dad, to funny, night kids."

"Night daddy."

When Mac got back to his room, he seen Calleigh waving the Playboy in the air.

"Ehmm...what have we here, am I not pretty enough for you anymore that you need fantasy?"

Struting over, he took the book and threw it on the floor, grabbed his wife in his arms, and kissed her deeply, passionately, on the mouth. As their tongue's twirled, swirled, they could feel the fire begin in their souls.

"Please Mac...don't let go or I'm liable to fall."

"I'm right there with you love, I'll catch you before you even hit the ground."

Removing her nightie, Mac worked his magic down her body causing her to try and squirm, as he held her still wrapped tight in his embrace.

"Mmmm...so beautiful, so luciously delicious, do you have any idea what you still do to me, how you make me feel?"

"I do...I do my husband, cause it's the same way I feel everytime you look at me."

With no more words between them they made love until the early morning light.

When Horatio finished the chapter he closed the book.

"Awww..do you have to stop? You were just getting to the scene where the Warrior has been stabbed."

"I know Macalleigh, but it's already 1am. If I stay up any longer I'm going to fall asleep."

Now Horatio knew that was a lie but he also knew if he stayed any longer he'd want to kiss her and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off.

"Alright then. I'll see you in the morning, maybe we can go out and I'll show you around NY."

"Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"I think so. I won't know for sure till I try."

"Okay then till the morrow Macalleigh."

Getting up he took her hand and kissed it.

"Good night Horatio."

"Night Macalleigh."

After he left Macalleigh closed her eyes and dreamed of Highlander days. She was from then Clan Taylor and her dad had told her a Warrior named Horatio would be coming to visit.

"Oh really father what does this warrior look like?"

"I'm not sure my daughter, he's very powerful, has bright red firery hair and is built like a Warrior."

"Okay father, I must go change and prepare things for our guest."

Once Macalleigh had everything ready, she heard the sound of great horses in the distance and as she looked out the window, she seen a Scottish Warrior sitting upon a black steed. As her father greeted them, she carefully fixed her gown with her clan colors and walked out the door.

"Good morning Horatio. How was your trip to our land?"

"It was very tiring laird Mac and I could user a good meal."

"Of course. Please come, my daughter has dinner prepared."

As they walked towards the holding, Horatio seen the beautiful lass with her sunblonde hai, and the most amazing turqouise eyes.

"Who is that lass my Laird?"

"That is my daughter Macalleigh."

"She is a very beautiful lass, has she been spoken for?"

"Not yet and if I can help it she won't be anytime soon. As she is only fifteen and much to young to be married in my eyes."

Young or not the Scottish Warrior vowed to have her.

Just as they neared the stairs Macalleigh woke up startled as she seen a shadow at the end of her bed. Screaming, screaming so loud she woke the house.

"Macalleigh...wake up love, come on sweetheart, wake up."

As Mac continued to shake her she finally awoke.

"Daddy...I cant...I can't..."

"Shh...it's okay love breathe deep, deep easy breath's. That's it love, it's okay we are all here, you are fine."

"Christ Mac... when are these nightmare's going to stop."

"I'm not sure love, I'm really not sure."

As everyone watched Macalleigh finally settled down.

"Are you okay now angel baby?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine, honest. I was just having the most wonderful dream, and I must have woke really quick and thought I seen a shadow at the foot of my bed. I'm okay, go back to bed."

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"No...I'm fine dad, please... go to bed everyone."

Kissing his daughter good night everyone left the room.

As Macalleigh cuddled into her bear she heard her door open and seen Horatio whisper...

_"Shh...it's okay Macalleigh, I thought we'd finish our book, if you like?"_

"Please...that would be wonderful. I'm loving this warrior story. I even had the most wonderful dream about it before I woke up."

"You did? You want to tell me about it?"

"Maybe one day, but not right now."

"Okay then, let's finish this book."

As Horatio read well into the night, it was 4am when they finally finished it.

"Aww..don't cry Macalleigh, it was a happy ending, was it not?"

"I know, it's just to find such true love. It reminds me so much of mom and dad, their love is like that too and I can only hope one day I can find my warrior."

"You will Macalleigh, when you least expect it he'll be right there in front of you and you'll know."

Whispering very low, almost to low for Horatio to hear, she said_..."I think I already have". _

"Hmm...what did you say Macalleigh?"

"I said... we should get to bed if we plan on going out in a few hours."

"I guess you are right. Well my lady, you have a good sleep and no more dreams."

"No more dreams, I promise."

Bending down Horatio stroked her long blond hair.

"Good night Macalleigh may the Angel's keep you safe."

Leaning into his stroke she closed her eyes, as he captured one lonely tear that fell from her eye. Looking back he smiled as he left the room, with her teardrop still on his thumb.

The following morning everyone awoke to the smell of sausage and pancakes.

"Mmm...mom's cooking again. I tell ya Horatio she makes these wicked strawberry pancakes, with this awesome syrup."

"Sounds good. I'll be right down. I'm just going to call my dad."

"Caine."

"Hey dad how are you and mom?"

"Good son and how is everything there? You ready to come home"?

"No...I still have three days and I plan to make the best of them."

"You've fallen for her haven't you son?"

"Yeah dad I have. She's so beautiful and has such a warm heart.I couldn't help it."

"I know son, she gets it from her mom. Calleigh also has a beautiful heart, it didn't take long for Mac to realize that either. It was love at first sight for them both, the kind that comes along once in a lifetime."

"I hear you dad. I'm hoping to spend some time with Macalleigh today, we've made plans. Now I just have to help her face her fears once again."

"If anyone can do it, you can son. You take good care of her and if she is as smart as I think she is, she'll know you'll a good catch."

"Thanks dad, see you when I get home, love you."

"Love you too son."

Heading downstairs he ran into Mac.

"Hi Uncle, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine son, can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm sensing feelings between you and Macalleigh, just do me one favour son, don't break her heart."

"I won't Uncle, I promise. Though I'm afraid once I head home it will break."

"I know that to son, but we'll work things out so you spend time together, don't worry about that."

"Thanks for everything Uncle Mac."

"You're welcome, now...stop calling me Uncle and let's go eat."

When they finished breakfast Macalleigh and Horatio headed out for the day.

"So...are you ready to venture out?"

I'm excited as to where you are taking me?"

"I'm ready and don't worry, you'll love it."

Smiling at her..."I'm sure I will."

Walking out the door and onto the street in daylight Macalleigh was alot more relaxed.

"Horatio...when you go back to Miami, will you keep in touch? You know, like call me, and see how I'm doing?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. You're stuck with me know. I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah...it's okay."

As they continued to walk, she kept brushing her hand softly with Horatio's as he smiled, for he knew she was hoping he'd take her hand. Then with the last brush, the last soft stroke, he took her hand into his and squeezed, letting her know, it was okay.

"Here we are, so what do you think?"

"When he looked they were standing at the "Metropolitan Art Museum."

"Wow...this place is massive, why did you bring me here?"

"Well...they have a special exhibition on "Impressed by light", it's all about the Highlander's, so I thought after reading our book together, we should have a look at who these Warrior's were, and how things were done back in those day."

"Hmmm...let's go then, sounds great."

Walking inside they seen a large picture of the "Anstey's Cove".

"These painting's are amazing Macalleigh. This one picture of the Laird with his Lady is truely amazing, look at the color's of the kilt and her gown, with the green, red, blue color's of her clan."

"I know and did you know each Clan had it's own color's, that they had to wear and sometimes if the women left their holding's without their color's, other Clan Warrior's would steal their women. For they figured they had no clan, sometimes causing war's between two clans, to get back what was their's."

"You sure do know alot about Highlander's."

"I know. I did a complete project on them at school, got me an 100 plus bonus points."

"Wow...I'm sure learning alot about you Macalleigh Taylor, shall we go have lunch?"

"Sure, how about a little Cafe where my dad takes my mom all the time?"

"Sounds good, let's go".

Taking her hand they headed out to lunch. Arriving at the little Cafe they were seated and brought menu's.

"Hmm...what do you feel like Macalleigh?"

"I think...the club sandwich with ceaser salad."

"Sounds great, two please."

After the waiter left Horatio smiled at Macalleigh as she shyly looked down.

"Hey...beautiful angel let me see those turquoise eyes."

No one had ever called her Angel, except her dad, for she would never allow it, but when he said, it just felt right, like he had been saying it to her all her life.

Looking up, he seen the shinny fresh tears.

"Hey...hey, come on now, what's the matter?"

"Nothing...I'm not sure, I don't know why I'm tearing up, I just can't seem to stop them from coming."

Wiping them away the waiter came with their lunch and as they ate, they ate in silence, for both knew these feeling's they were feeling were real. Were pure, pure and sweet. But most of all first love, a love they would both come to realize is forever.

The last two day's went by quickly and it was time for Horatio to return to Miami.

"This is our last day together Macalleigh what would you like to do?"

Sitting at the table her parents just stared at her, for she seemed so heartbroken.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure, you decide," she smiled weakly.

"I have an idea...said her mom. Why don't I pack you up a lunch and you can have a nice picnic in the park, it's a wonderful day."

"That sounds great Auntie, we'd like that."

Mac looked at Horatio with the stare that said..."stop calling us Uncle and Aunt."

"I mean...sure Calleigh that would be great."

Macalleigh was trying to figure out why he stopped calling her Auntie.

"Why did you call her Calleigh?"

"Oh...I think I'm getting a little old to be calling your mom Auntie. It must make her feel old," he winked.

"Hey...behave yourself handsom jr or you will be flying on one of my bullets," she laughed.

"Opp's...sorry."

"Okay guy's here is your picnic lunch, have fun and enjoy the day."

Getting up he helped Macalleigh with her jacket, as they left out the door.

"What do you think Mac, do you think she'll be okay when he leaves?"

"I'm not sure love. I guess we will have to wait and see. I never thought they'd take to each other this quickly, you can see the feelings bloom."

"Aww...I love it when you get all poetic on me."

"Do you now my sweet, sweet calleigh, with eyes of sea green, come closer, closer, so I can kiss thee."

As Mac dipped her, he kissed her sweet lips, starting the sparks flying between them and just as they deepened it in walked Gabe.

"Ooohh...for crying out loud, can't you two leave your hands off each other for five minutes?"

"Should we love?"

"We should."

Grabbing Gabe, his father tackled him, while the two of them tickled him to tears.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry, stop...I ..can't breathe, he laughed hysterically.

Helping him up, he asked..."hey dad where did Macalleigh go with Horatio?"

"They went to the park for their last day together."

"That's nice, but what is Macalleigh going to do when he goes home in the morning?"

When they got to the park they found a lovely space by a huge oak tree. Placing the blanket on the ground they sat down looking up at the sun.

"Are you okay Macalleigh?"

"I'm fine, it's just the sunlight is bright today, it's making my eyes water."

"Come here angel."

Leaning back against the tree he pulled her into his arms, laid her head on his chest and whispered_..."listen Macalleigh, even though I have to go home tomorrow, I'm never far away if you need me, plus I'll call everyday, every chance I get, I promise". _

"I know you will Horatio, but it just won't be the same."

"Sure it will Macalleigh, I may not be able to hold you, or you me, but we'll be able to close our eyes, and imagine that we are together, anywhere you want to be."

Taking his finger's, he brought her face up to his and as they looked into each others eyes, he very cautiously, very sweetly, gave her her first soft kiss. Breaking apart he smiled at her expression, as he wiped her tears and laid her back against his chest.

"I can feel your heart beating so quickly," she shyly whispered into his chest.

At the Airport Macalleigh became scared.

"It's okay Macalleigh, I'm right here with you, no one is going to take you this time."

"I know Horatio, I'll be okay."

"Flight 101 now boarding at gate 2, non stop to Miami."

"Well my angel, that's my flight and I'll see you in Miami in two weeks, during your spring break."

Pulling her close infornt of her family, not caring he whispered_..."I'll call you tonight Macalleigh, I promise, _as he softly touched his lips to hers.

Watching,Calleigh wrapped Mac's hand in hers, telling him it was okay, it's just sweet innocence, first time love.

"Bye Mac and Calleigh take care, and keep Macalleigh safe for me."

"We will Horatio, call us when you arrive in Miami."

"I will, I promise."

Walking down the runway Horatio didn't dare look back, for he wasn't about to let Macalleigh see his tears.

Turning into her dads arms he wrapped her up tight.

"I know my angel baby, but it will be two weeks before you know it."

"Aww...come on sis, dont cry anymore, if you want we can go out tonight?"

"No thanks Gabe. I think I'll just stay in and read the new book Horatio left me."

"He left you a book, what's it called?"

"Gentle Warrior" by Julie Garwood".

"Sounds wonderful love, let's go get some lunch before going home."

Just as they were to sit down to lunch Mac recieved the call.

"Taylor."

"Mac...we have a huge problem it seems Trent and Michael escaped with two other felon's today. We have a WWS for them, but they haven't been spotted yet."

"Christ, okay thanks."

Hanging up the phone Mac knew he had to get Macalleigh home before she happened to see it on the news.

"Come on guy's, I've changed my mind, let's pick up pizza and take it home. After all you wouldn't want to miss Horatio's call."

"Okay daddy, that's fine, we can leave."

Getting up Macalleigh seen their picture on the big screen TV, and as she back upped, she backed right into Horatio.

"Horatio...as she wrapped her arms around him, I thought you left."

"I did Macalleigh until I seen the news. So I got off the flight. I've already called dad, he's on his way to help, he's bringing Eric."

"Okay..that's great, let's get Macalleigh home."

As they left the Airport Mac was in front of her, Horatio was in back, and Gabe with his mom, on each side.

_"Just relax Macalleigh, breathe love, I promise, no one will hurt you this time. I'll protect you," _he whispered in her ear.

Getting into the car the Tyler's were watching in the shadows.

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After Trent and Michael watch the Taylor's leave they headed to the optical store.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"We'd like to purchase a set of turquoise contacts."

"Okay, we have three color's of turquoise, which would you prefer?"

Looking at the three colors Trent said..."these ones, these are the exact color of**...ouff".**

"Shut up boy."

"Sorry, you didn't have to punch me."

"Just shut up, we'll take these ones."

After paying for the contacts they headed to a beauty salon and purchased a long blonde wi, the exact color of Macalleigh's. Sitting in the car Trent started playing with himself.

"Stop that you idiot, control yourself."

"I can't, how long before we grab a girl, I can't wait."

Watching the high school girls, Trent seen one he knew.

"Hey Susie, how you doing?"

"Trent...I thought you were in jail for trying to rape Macalleigh?"

"Nah...we were found innocent, she lied. Would you like a drive home?"

"No..I think I'll walk thanks."

"Aww..come on Susie, you can help me catch up on what I've missed."

"Okay...but only for an hour or so, then I have to leave."

"Deal."

Opening the door she got in.

"This is my dad his names Michael."

"Hi..it's nice to meet you."

Eyeing the young girl was making her very nervous.

"Ummm...I think I've changed my mind, I'll walk."

Turning in his seat Trent punched her square in the mouth knocking her out.

"Let's go before we are spotted."

Driving out of town they came across a deserted Motel. After paying for a room with a drunked out owner they carried Susie into the room.

"Get the stuff out of the car NOW!!"

Bringing in the wig and contacts Michael placed them on Susie, then taking the ties from the drapes he tied her wrists and ankles to the bed.

"Oooooh...look at her, she looks like Macalleigh. I can hardly wait for her to open those eyes."

Slowly waking up Susie tried to move and realized she was tied to the bed. As she went to scream Trent gagged her.

"Shhh...it's okay Macalleigh I won't hurt you much. But I need to touch you." As he stroked her face.

"Trent...what did I tell you? you will wait damn it, you worthless piece of shit. Smarten up." Taking a knife Michael slit her blouse exposing her bra.

"Clip, clip, little lady, I do believe you are the size of Macalleigh," slicing off her bra she closed her eyes crying. "Shh...come on now, open those eyes, we paid alot of money to have you look like Macalleigh, so we expect to see the goods."

**Meanwhile... **

Once Mac had his family in the house Macalleigh sat on the couch rocking.

"Come here angel baby," as her dad rocked her in his arms.

"I can't do this again daddy, please, tell me this is a dream, please daddy."

"I wish I could angel, but it's not. I'm so sorry but you have to stay strong and trust in us, We won't let anything happen".

_Knock, knock._

"That must be dad, I'll get it."

Opening the door Horatio seen his dad and Eric standing there.

"Christ, how did you two get here so fast?"

"I have very important contacts son, we came over by private jet."

"Mac...how is she doing?"

"Not good H, we need to catch these bastards fast."

"We will Mac, we will."

_Back at the Motel..._

"Can we start now dad, I so need to touch her?"

"Sit boy, you'll wait daddy's turn first."

As he took his hand he roughly caressed her causing her to cry out. **"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH"**

"Oh dad...sounds like she's a virgin, is she daddy?"

Checking without care she screamed_**. "AUUUUUUUUUUUUGH "**_

"Not anymore son, see."

Still screaming as they attacked her, beat her, gropped her, she passed out from the pain, the terror, the agnony she was forced to endure.

"Oh come on. Hey... wake up Susie...Susie, wake up."

"She won't wake up dad, I think we loved her to sleep."

Walking over Michael checked for a pulse.

"Shit...she's dead son, fuck...we need to get rid of the body,and get the hell out of here."

"But dad...how are we going to clean up, we have no cleaning stuff and look at the blood all over the bed."

"Shut up, you idiot. I've heard enough from you, this is all your fault. Run to the desk clerk, tell him we need some soap and extra towels for we sprung a leak."

"But what if he wants to see dad, then what?"

"Listen you little bastard he's to drunk to see past the front window, now do as you are told."

Running to the office he seen the clerk was sound asleep. Looking in the linen closet he pulled out a mop, some bleach, some clean sheets, towels, and pillow cases.

"Here dad...I got them, he was passed out cold."

As they placed open the plastic wrapper that covered the bed they rolled Susie up in it, and carried her to the trunk, throwing her in.

"Now let's get this room cleaned and get the hell out of here."

Scrubing the floor, sinks, bed posts, tables, and toilet, they loaded the bloody towels and sheets into a garbage bag and took them with them. Leaving behind Susie's necklace and two blood stains under the bed.

"Flip the mattress son and let's get the hell out of here."

Leaving the Motel they drove along the deserted road and turned off near some rocks. Grab the shovel you idiot and let's get her buried."

Trying to dig through the hard ground and grass wasn't working.

"Screw it, just leave her behind the rock they'll know it's us anyway now let's go."

Driving back to NY they found a place to lie low for the night.

While they discussed the case Mac tried to get Macalleigh settled upstairs.

"Please daddy I don't want to sleep and I don't want no tranq's."

"Macalleigh, angel baby please."

"No dad. I don't want any, just leave me alone."

"Mac...may I come in?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Dad needs to see you. Danny just showed up they've found a female DB. He needs you at the crime scene."

"Okay...thanks son, Macalleigh, please take your pill."

Turning away from her dad she curled up into her pillow.

"I'll stay with her Mac you go ahead."

Sitting on the bed beside her Horatio took her pill, the glass of water, and called her name.

"Macalleigh...can you please take your pill, it's not to put you to sleep, it's just to relax you."

"I don't want it Horatio, I don't need it."

"You know what, you're right, but sometimes what we think we don't need we really do and I promise to stay with you."

Whispering quietly, she said_..."can you hold me, please". _

"Angel, that I can do. But how about we take your pill first, okay?"

Sitting up Macalleigh took the tranq with a glass of water and as she laid back down she felt the weight of the bed go down as Horatio climbed in behind her. Wrapping her into the spoon position he whispered_..."Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Warrior princess, she lived with the strongest Clan in the Highlands, every night this princess named Macalleigh would go out hunting, looking for the evil that lurked in her home."_

Macalleigh giggled.

"What's so funny you?"

"You are. I'm no warrior princess, you make me sound like Zena."

"Hush you...I'm telling the story."

Turning in his arms she snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"Horatio...do you think this nightmare will ever be over?"

"It will Macalleigh, that much I can promise you."

Looking up into his blue eyes as he looked into hers, she shyly kissed his lips. A quick little kiss.

"I believe you."

"Good, now try and sleep Macalleigh."

While he caressed her back as she snuggled in closer Horatio hoped to hell that he was with Macalleigh if they ever tried to take her again, for he wanted his revenge, his revenge for what they had done to his Macalleigh.

When Mac, Horatio, Eric, Flack, and Danny arrived at the crime scene they found the girls broken tortured body.

"Oh God..."

"Easy Danny, Sheldon what have you got?"

"I'm telling you Mac this is the worst rape I've ever seen. It even goes beyond S&M, they've used some pretty nasty things on this child, but what's even worse, they dressed her to look like Macalleigh."

"I'm sorry..."

"They dressed her to look like Macalleigh. Blonde wig, turquoise contacts in her eyes, these sick bastards went the whole nine yards to have her look like your daughter."

Standing in silence Mac wasn't sure what to say.

"Okay... get this stuff back to the lab, have Adam work on quickly."

"I'll do the tire treads this way we'll have some idea what they are driving."

"Thanks Eric."

"Lindsay is at the Motel Horatio, Stella's with her. I think we should head over there they've found some evidence."

As everyone headed over to the Motel Mac desperately tried to keep his cool, but everyone knew he was on the edge, for his knuckle's had turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

While Macalleigh slept Horatio got up and walked over to the window, wondering where he and Macalleigh would be in ten years. As he thought he could see them having at least three children, two boys with firery red hair, and one little girl with her mother's turquoise eyes, and the dogs, can't forget the dogs with the fenced in yard.

**"Nooooooo...nooooooo."**

Running over to the bed he grabbed Macalleigh in his arms and rocked her, while she softly cried.

"Shhh...it's okay angel, I have you, and I'll never let you go Macalleigh. Never, do you understand? You have nothing to fear, I'll be your warrior, forever."

Knowing she had fallen back into sleep he laid her back down, kissed her tear stained face while covering her up.

"Hey Horatio...how is she, mom said she heard her scream."

"She's fine just a nightmare, have you heard anything yet?"

"No...just that they found the Motel and apparentely they had the young girl dressed as Macalleigh. Hair and contacts, they tortured really good. Dad said Uncle Danny almost lost his lunch."

"For God sakes we need to find these bastards."

"I know Horatio, they are doing their best."

"Listen Gabe, what do you think about us walking the streets for a while. You never know, we could see them?"

"But who's going to sit with Macalleigh, she's going to call for you and you won't be here."

"I know, but her mom will be."

"I don't know man, I don't think we should leave them alone. If those sadistic bastards are watching, they could kill Macalleigh and my mom."

"Yeah...I guess you're right, it was just an idea."

"It was a good one Horatio, one that would be okay if dad or Uncle H were here."

"Shit...I got it. What if we pretend we are going out and hide around the side, that could work."

"I don't know Horatio. I just don't like the idea of leaving them at all. I have a really bad feeling something will go wrong, I can't do it."

"Okay man, okay."

"Don't be mad Horatio. They are excellent ideas, but not with these two, they are to far gone, and could care less who they take out."

**Meanwhile...**

Arriving at the Motel Lindsay showed Mac the necklace with the blood splatter upon it.

"That's not all, take a look at the mattress. Stella is the washroom catching her breath due to the mess they left."

Pulling back the plastic all that could be heard was_ "Christ", _for there were piece's of the young girls lower extremities on the mattress.

"For God sakes Mac!! We need to catch these sick animals now. That poor girl and to think no one heard her screams."

"I know Eric and you can see through the gag she was tortured so bad she bit off her own tongue, from the pain they forced her to feel."

"Mac...what do you think?"

"Mac!!"

Without a word to anyone he walked from the room, headed out the door, rounded the corner, said a prayer for the child and softly cried. For this could have very easily had been his daughter.

When they returned home the boy's were waiting patiently for news.

"Anything dad?"

"Nothing yet son, I'm sorry, I wish I had better news."

"I know dad Horatio is upstairs with Macalleigh, he's reading to her, but I think his dad should talk to him, for he's determined to capture these guy's himself and it's getting harder to talk him out of it."

"Thanks Gabe. I'll go see him now."

"I'll send him down H, I need to check on my angel."

"Sure Mac."

When he got upstairs Mac heard him readin, and as he entered the room he seen his daughter sound asleep curled into Horatio's chest.

"Looks like I'm losing my angel."

'Never Mac. You'll never lose her. You're her hero. Have you heard anything?"

"No...but your dad would like to see you son."

"Sure."

Putting down the book Horatio headed downstairs.

Watching his daughter sleep Mac crawled in beside her and wrapped her right around him, as tight as he could.

"Hi daddy I love you."

"Hi my angel baby, how you holding up?"

"Okay...a little scared, you're so cold daddy," as she snuggled closer to warm him.

"I'm fine angel don't worry. Did you take you tranq?"

"I did daddy, it was the only way Horatio would read to me."

"Smart boy that one, good looking to isn't he?"

"Daddy...I don't know, how should I know," she giggled.

"You know my angel. Think I don't see the way you two look at each other, the smiles, the glances, the little touches."

"Fine daddy you win, he's very sweet, very strong, very good looking, but he doesn't compare to my hero, no one does."

Kissing his daughter he whispered_..."I never thought he could my angel, just remember, take it slow, and if he ever gets out of hand..."._

"I know, kick him where it hurts and tell him to back off," she sighed.

"That's my girl. That's my angel baby."

Meanwhile...

They had another one. A blond haired one with the perfect shape tied to the bed wearing turquoise contacts.

"Oh daddy this is getting so much easier and this one is so much more like Macalleigh. Did you see her fight? Look at the bite she gave me daddy."

"Matches your busted nose," he laughed.

"That's not funny dad, she hurt me."

"Oh quit your whining. I swear boy I don't know why I just don'w kill you and get it over with, sometimes you are so stupid."

**"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gh**...she screamed from the room.

"You God damn idiot you forgot the fucking gag. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Running into the room he shoved a sock into her mouth as his son looked out the window.

"Oh no dad people are looking up here, they are staring."

"What the hell you all looking at you never seen a man make his wife scream? Get the hell out of here."

As the people left one woman watched carefully as she walked away heading towards a phone.

Picking up the phone she called 911.

"911...what's your emergency?"

"Yes, my name is Sara Court and I'd like to report abuse going on at the "SlothbyMotel". Better hurry, as the girl was screaming and she stopped."

"What makes you think it is abuse maam?"

"I'm telling you, she was screaming like she was being murdered."

"Listen Sara, we get along of calls from that place and ninety percent of them turn out to be a pimp beating on his girl. Just head on home we send someone when they are available."

"Please...why won't you listen to me."

"I said we will handle it, don't worry you have a good night."

"What the hell was that about?"

"You know that dump over on 47th where the pipmp's take their ladies."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We got a call from someone saying they heard a young girl screaming."

"Haa..most likely another girl who wouldn't pay her pimp."

"Got that right."

Tossing the paper aside she ignored handing it over to dispatch.

"Jesus dad do you think that lady thought anything?"

"In this dump, you're kidding right? This is pimp central. Now relax and grab me the knife time to see if little Macalleigh here is still a virgin."

"Can I do it this time daddy? can I cut off her clothes?"

"As long as you are careful do not damage the skin."

Taking the knife he slit her blouse all the down to her waist, clipping the button on her pants.

"Well...what are you waiting for, get your hand and check."

Taking his hand she cried out in pain**, "AUUUUUGH"**

"She is daddy, or at least she was. Can we play with her now?"

"Yeah...you go ahead. You start, I'll heat the candle to hot wax and you can mold her where ever you want."

"Really daddy, even..."

"Yes son even there. Now get started she's crying for you."

As Trent began all that could be heard was mumbled screams through the gag.

**4am... **

"Taylor."

"Mac it's Flack. We have another one and this one is worse then the first. Be prepared, three of my men are already out and headed home."

Getting dressed he woke Calleigh.

"What is it Mac?"

"It seems they've found another young girl, I have to go love, try and rest."

"Oh Mac... how can I rest with those animals out there?"

"I know love, but try."

When he arrived at the crime scene he found officer's outside throwing up.

"I told them... I told them and they wouldn't listen to me, they didn't believe me."

"Who maam? Who didn't believe you?"

"911...I told them I heard a young girl screaming, but they didn't listen, no one listened, and now she is dead."

"Do you know the officer over there that is being sick said they poured wax into her, burning her from the inside. Poor girl, couldn't breath even. How sadistic and no one would listen, I could have saved her."

"Flack...sit her in the squad car please we may need her later."

"Sure Mac, put on shoe cover's there's blood and body pieces everywhere."

"Is Sheldon here yet?"

"Yeah...he's been down twice to change his mask, he said he's seen everything, but never anything like this. And Mac..."they carved Macalleigh's name into the girls tummy, straight across and stuffed it with wax."

Slowly making his way upstairs Mac breathed deep, sighed, and walked into hell.

When Mac stepped inside he could smell the wax, mixed with the blood of the young girl.

"Mac...you need to see this."

Walking over Mac seen Macalleigh's name in wax, but as he looked down, he seen what they had done, what they had made and done with her.

"Easy Mac."

**"WHERE THE HELL IS DANNY?" **

"He's not here yet. She's been dead for at least seven hours."

**"SEVEN HOURS, AND NO ONE IN DISPATCH SENT OVER AN OFFICER?" **

"I don't know Mac, you'd have to ask Flack. I need to get this young girl back to the lab, this one is going to take a while, especially to remove the wax."

Helping Sheldon lift the body Danny finally showed up. **"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, CALL WENT OUT TWENTY MINUTES AGO?"**

"At another crime scene. I got here as soon as I could."

"Listen...this could have been my daughter. Next time you're told to come to a crime scene you come, understood?"

Looking at Sheldon he shrugged.

"Yeah Mac I understand. Now what do you need me to do?"

**"I NEED YOU TO PROCESS DANNY, WHAT DO THINK?"**

**"Fine Mac...calm down, I understand your frustration, and I'm sorry, but I'm here now, let's get started."**

Processing the scene was tearing Mac apart. He felt so damn guilty that all these young girls were made to suffer for his daughter.

"Don't think like that Taylor."

Looking over he seen Horatio.

"I know H, I can't help it. This case is really killing me."

"I know...I know. Why don't you go home to Macalleigh and we'll finish up."

"I have to talk to the lady who phoned in the 911 call and then I need to get my hands on that dispatcher."

"No Mac...I'll handle the lady and the dispatcher, you go home. Flack, take him home and no stops along the way."

Putting Mac into his car he got called away for a minute and when he returned to the car Mac was gone.

**"SHIT."**

Running over to the squad car he seen Mac talking to her.

"Please, tell me exactly what you seen?"

"I heard a girl scream, really loud and when I looked up at the window I seen two men, one young and one old. The younger one was holding a knife, so I backed away and called 911, but they wouldn't listen to me, said this was Pimp territory."

"Are these the two guys, you seen?"

"Oh my... yes that's them, please tell me you'll catch them? That poor, poor, girl, they said her name was Macalleigh?"

"No...her name wasn't Macalleigh, thanks you for all your help."

"You are welcome. May I have someone drive me home?"

"Sure, we can do that."

"Flack... get Sara a ride home please."

"Sure Mac. Thomas take this lady home please, make sure she gets in safe."

Mac headed back to his car.

"Mac...where are you going?"

"I have something to do."

"Mac...you stay away from that dispatcher. Let Sinclair handle it. I mean it Mac."

Driving off Mac headed straight for the NYPD. Whwen he arrived, he asked for tina.

"I'm sorry detective she's with Sinclair and he was really pissed."

"Were you here when the 911 call came in?"

"I was. We all told Tina send it out, but she just laughed it off. So by the time I took it to the desk it was to late, she had already been killed."

"Thanks Marie at least you tried."

Leaving dispatch Mac walked right into Sinclair.

"Go home Taylor. Go home to your family. Protect your daughter she needs you."

Giving one last look to he young girl, Mac left for home.

When he got home they were all watching the news. All except Macalleigh who was sound asleep with Horatio upstairs.

"Has anyone checked on them?"

"I did dad. 5 minutes ago, he was reading to her."

Climbing the stairs he cold hear and feel a breeze coming from her room. Running in, he seen she was gone and Horatio was gasping for air with the slice across his throat.

"Hold on son don't move, don't talk, it's okay."

Pointing at the paper and the pen Mac pulled it down as he wrote_..."In the closet, under the clothes". _

Opening the closet he seen Macalleigh curled up in a ball hiding from the bastards.

"Macalleigh...aww...sweetheart... I'm so so, sorry."

Reaching up for her daddy's arms he cradled her while applying pressure to Horaio's neck.

"What happened here?"

"They came into the room daddy. But Horatio heard them, he forced me into the closet and covered me with clothes, told me not to move."

"Did you hear them say anything?"

"No daddy. They seen you pull up and they took off."

"Okay sweetheart back into bed."

When the EMT's arrived they loaded Horatio onto the stretcher and wheeled him out.

"Son...what happened son?"

"It seems Trentand Michael were here and your son saved my daughter's life, making him a hero. He shoved her in a closet with clothes on top of her."

"Okay...okay...I'm going to go with Horatio. You stay with Macalleigh, give her our second floor room. Horatio and I will take Macalleigh's."

"You sure H?"

"I'm positive, now let's get that neck checked."

**End Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When they returned from the hospital the first place Horatio headed was up to his room to see Macalleigh.

"Horatio...oh God you are okay. I missed you. I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"Shhh...it's okay angel, it's just a few stitches nothing serious, honest."

"Come on you should rest." Walking him over to the bed she laid him down, sat beside him whispering_..."would you like me to read to you"? _

"Sure that would be great".

Grabbing the book, she began...

_As the Lady in waiting left the castle...". _

Taking her hand, Horatio stopped her from reading.

"Macalleigh...come lay with me."

Boy could she feel the butterflies begin to flutter and her heart race.

"Climbing in beside him she laid her head on the other pillow and stared into his eyes.

"So beautiful...I could have lost you tonight, you could have been taken from my life forever."

Caressing her face they just stared at each other.

"I know... I felt the same way. I thought for sure they would kill you while I was hidden in the closet, this was to much, I don't know what I would have done if they had killed you, I'd be so lost."

Watching her teardrop fall he caressed it with his thumb, while pulling her in closer.

"Macalleigh...I think...no I know...I've fallen in love you."

"I've fallen in love with you too Horatio."

With no more innocent words between them their lips met in a gentle sweet kiss, a kiss that spoke of friendship, first times, but most of all endless love.

Walking by the door H and Mac seen the kids innocently kissing.

"What do you think Mac?"

"I think...we are all going to be okay and if anyone can help my angel forget, it's Horatio. Like father like son, just look how you helped Stella, now she's beyond happy, you've completed her, just like I completed Calleigh and Horatio will complete Macalleigh."

"Who's completing who?"

"Oh...nothing sweetheart you ready for bed?"

"As soon as I say goodnight to my daughter."

"That might have to wait love have a look."

Peeking in the room she seen Horatio wrapped in an embrace with her daughter.

"Oh my...that reminds me of us several years ago, only I believe it was on black satin sheets," she giggled.

"I'll give you satin." Picking up his wife he carried her to their room and shut the door.

"Uncle Horatio...does this mean we get first watch?"

"It does Gabe, it does."

Back in Miamil, Macalleigh was having adifficult time adjusting, for everytime she tried to make a friend, they would always ask about her ordeal.

"Is it true Macalleigh, that you were almost raped, twice."

"Ummm...you know what I have to go, it was nice to meet you, I'll see you later."

Entering her next classroom she sat down at the desk and found students staring at her, becoming annoyed, she faced the front.

"Good afternoon student's welcome to Advanced History. While in my class, you will not speak until my lesson has been completed, any interruption will be an automatic detention, are we understood?"

"Yes Sir"...the class repeated.

"Now... I understand we have a new student, Macalleigh Taylor please stand and tell us about yourself?"

"Hi...my name is Macalleigh. I have a brother and one sister. We've lived in NY all our lives. My father was in the Military and is now the Head of CSI's at the New York Police Department, in his spare time he plays in his band touring the different Military bases bringing them happiness."

"What about you Macalleigh, what do you do for fun?"

"Not alot right now as I've traveled to here from my old school. But back there I loved Cheerleading, playing in the band, working on the Yearbook."

"Well...I can see we are going to have to do alot to impress you, with all this knowledge you seem to have."

"Not really Sir, I'm just a normal student like anyone else."

Meanwhile...

Just as Horatio left class his phone rang. "Hello."

"Horatio...hi, it's Macalleigh, how's your day going?"

"Not good love I have to return to Sociology and rewrite an exam, as I got distracted."

"What distracted you?"

"You did, all I could do was think about you, I even wrote little "C"s on my exam paper."

_Giggling_. "I'm sorry, I'm such a distraction for you."

"No worry love, he's allowing me to re write at 6pm, so I may not be able to call you till after eight."

"That's fine Horatio, I'll let you go for now dad's here to get me, I love you."

"I love you to my Macalleigh."

Hanging up the phone Horatio called his dad to let him know he'd be late.

When Horatio returned to class he found the exam sitting on his desk but the student teacher had not arrived. Picking up the paper, he began to write the exam, as Susan walked by.

"Hey handsom man you are back and looking good. Wanna go out tonight?"

"Sorry... I'll pass. I've got plans with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, who...not that crazy NY chick who has all those problems? Christ... what a nut case and you are just as insane for dating her."

"Susan...get lost, I'm trying to write my exam."

Just then the teacher walked into the room.

"What are you doing here Susan? Class was over two hours ago."

Ummm...nothing, I was just leaving Sir."

"Well...allow me to walk you out." Horatio... when you are done leave the paper on my desk and you can go."

Heading down the stairs with Susan he pulled her into the locker room, slamming her face up against the locker forcing it to gush blood.

"Now Susan... you forced me to do this, such a little tramp, always hitting on anything that moves. I must say you've become great practice for me cause it won't be long before I have Macalleigh, Mac's precious little Angel Baby. It's going to be so much fun crushing her brains out of her skull."

As he squeezed harder applying grinding pressure, Susan's eyes popped out of her head, and as he watched her body twitch, he orgasmed.

"Soon Macalleigh...soon you will be my prize, my revenge, when I mount your pretty little head to my wall."

**End Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When the student teacher returned to his room, after disposing of Susan's body, he picked up Horatio's paper and seen he had done nothing, but little "C"s again.

"Damn you Horatio...you are starting to piss me off, I may just change my course of action for you, yeah...I think I'll torture you instead, what a better way to hurt Macalleigh, then to do it through you".

Sitting at his desk, he sat back and thought of his change of plan, he figured the best thing to do, would be to wait for Macalleigh to come to Miami, kidnap them both, and have her watch the torture first hand.

"Hmmm...you know Ted, sometimes your idea's amaze me", he said to himself. Locking his office, he headed home, to put his plan in order.

Meanwhile...

Horatio had just gotten in the door, when the phone rang. I'll get it dad, it's most likely Macalleigh". "Hello angel, how was your day"?

"Why it was fine handsome, where is your dad"?

"Oh...sorry Auntie Calleigh, I'll get him".

"Now what have I told you"?

"Damn...sorry Calleigh, I'll get him, daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad...it's Calleigh".

"Thanks son, how did your exam go"?

"I'm not sure yet, I think I failed".

"Hmm...try harder next time".

"I will dad, I'm going upstairs to call Macalleigh on my cell".

When he got upstairs, he phoned his angel.

"Hello".

"Hi sweet angel, how was your day"?

"Hey...very quiet, I made the Cheerleading squad, rah, rah, rah".

Laughing. "That's my girl, are you ready for Spring Break, 10 days and counting".

"I'm ready, dad even helped me pick out a swimsuit, this old fashioned thing, so mom took it back without him knowing, and got me a black bikini".

"Ummm...damn, black, Christ Macalleigh, you're killing me here, I can see it in my imagination".

"You can see it in more than that, just check your e-mail, I sent you myself in it".

Walking over to the computer, he turned it on, and seen the flashing envelope. Popping it open, he clicked on Angel, and up she popped. "Oh my God...jeez...you look like a Goddess sent down to torture me, how am I supposed to sleep tonight, with that thought in my head".

"You'll sleep, sleep with vision's of Macalleigh's dancing in your head", she laughed.

"Oh believe me, more then my head will be dancing".

"What's that son", asked Horatio, as he walked into the room.

"Oh dad...nothing, just talking to Macalleigh".

"What are you looking at"?

"Nothing". Closing the window, Horatio turned off the computer, but didn't dare get up.

"Dinner is ready son, let's go".

"Okay dad, I'll be right there, let me say good bye to Macalleigh".

Leaving the room, Horatio tried desperately to get his erection down.

"What's the matter Horatio, you sound like you are in pain"?

"I am...I'm in pain from being so in love with you".

"Awww...I love you too, call me later okay"?

"I will angel, bye".

Hanging up the phone, Horatio headed for the shower, then downstairs to eat".

End Chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Meanwhile...

Ted was sorting through his father's torture plans that had made for Mac, even though he knew he would have to change them, most of them seemed horrorific enough to use.

"Now...all I need to do is find an abandoned warehouse or building to put my equipment in, then, all will be ready for little Macalleigh and Horatio".

Ring, ring. "Hello".

"Ted Dawson, this is the Electrical company calling, you had informed us you'd be setting up new residence, have you gotten the address yet"?

"No...I'm still looking, I have two places in mind, I just need to wait for one to lower the price".

"Well...that's fine Mr.Dawson, but we are in our busy season, it could be weeks before we get you all hooked up now, we've tried out best to accommodate you".

"I understand, but please be patient, I'm sure an extra added bonus will help you see it my way".

"That could work, just give us a call soon, I'll do my best to keep each day open, and remember..it's only one hour bookings".

"I understand, and thank you for you co operation, it's greatly appriciated".

After hanging up the phone, Ted left to speak with the two owner's, for before the night the was over, he'd have one of them drop their price.

Over at the Taylor's, Macalleigh was finishing up the dishes with her mom.

"So...how does it feel to be a cheerleader, was it everything you thought it'd be"?

"So far, though some of the girls are kinda snobbish, they seem to think they are all that".

"That's normal love, you'll find that everywhere you go, were you asked many questions today"?

A few, but I got through it, I'm finding that school is two sided, some believe you, but others think you've asked for it, or caused it".

"I'm sorry love, I really thought people would be forgetting by now, and had moved on with something new".

After dishes, Macalleigh headed upstairs to send an e-mail to Horatio.

"Good evening my Prince, it's your Princess Macalleigh, writting to inform you you are in my thoughts. Not a second has gone by that I haven't seen you in my vision, your smile, your eyes, your firery red hair, and strong muscled body. Mmmm...my darling Horatio, just to hold you in my arms again, feel your warmth, your kiss, your soft, gentle hands caress my arms, keeping me warm. I've written a very special poem for you, here it is...".

My handsom Knight, of firery red,  
I cannot wait, till we once wed.  
With flower's and Angel's as they sing,  
carrying our rings, upon their wings.

Though this future is far away,  
your warmth is always close to stay.  
Keeping our hearts, blending into one,  
underneath the NY/Miami bright sun.

I love you my Knight, in passion, in dream,  
as we sleep, meeting at our place of peace.  
Where we hold, love, & whisper sweet songs,  
that seem to forever carry us together as one.

Love your Angel. xoxo

Closing her notebook, Macalleigh got down to doing her homework.

Returning to his room, Horatio turned on his computer, and found the little envelope flashing.

"Hmmm...what are we up too my angel"?

Openeing the letter, he read it, and as he got to the poem, he almost melted, never in his life, had he had someone so giving, so loving, who cared only about the beauty of the world, or of other's, and she was right, one day he would be her husband, and the angels would be flying around them with their rings on their wings.

"So beautiful my Macalleigh, so beautiful".

Closing the notebook, he'd send her letter later, for if he didn't get cracking on that homework, his dad would be cracking him.

End Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Meanwhile...

Ted was sorting through his father's torture plans that had made for Mac, even though he knew he would have to change them, most of them seemed horrorific enough to use.

"Now...all I need to do is find an abandoned warehouse or building to put my equipment in, then, all will be ready for little Macalleigh and Horatio".

Ring, ring. "Hello".

"Ted Dawson, this is the Electrical company calling, you had informed us you'd be setting up new residence, have you gotten the address yet"?

"No...I'm still looking, I have two places in mind, I just need to wait for one to lower the price".

"Well...that's fine Mr.Dawson, but we are in our busy season, it could be weeks before we get you all hooked up now, we've tried out best to accommodate you".

"I understand, but please be patient, I'm sure an extra added bonus will help you see it my way".

"That could work, just give us a call soon, I'll do my best to keep each day open, and remember..it's only one hour bookings".

"I understand, and thank you for you co operation, it's greatly appriciated".

After hanging up the phone, Ted left to speak with the two owner's, for before the night the was over, he'd have one of them drop their price.

Over at the Taylor's, Macalleigh was finishing up the dishes with her mom.

"So...how does it feel to be a cheerleader, was it everything you thought it'd be"?

"So far, though some of the girls are kinda snobbish, they seem to think they are all that".

"That's normal love, you'll find that everywhere you go, were you asked many questions today"?

"A few, but I got through it, I'm finding that school is two sided, some believe you, but others think you've asked for it, or caused it".

"I'm sorry love, I really thought people would be forgetting by now, and had moved on with something new".

After dishes, Macalleigh headed upstairs to send an e-mail to Horatio.

"Good evening my Prince, it's your Princess Macalleigh, writting to inform you you are in my thoughts. Not a second has gone by that I haven't seen you in my vision, your smile, your eyes, your firery red hair, and strong muscled body. Mmmm...my darling Horatio, just to hold you in my arms again, feel your warmth, your kiss, your soft, gentle hands caress my arms, keeping me warm. I've written a very special poem for you, here it is...".

My handsom Knight, of firery red,  
I cannot wait, till we once wed.  
With flower's and Angel's as they sing,  
carrying our rings, upon their wings.

Though this future is far away,  
your warmth is always close to stay.  
Keeping our hearts, blending into one,  
underneath the NY/Miami bright sun.

I love you my Knight, in passion, in dream,  
as we sleep, meeting at our place of peace.  
Where we hold, love, & whisper sweet songs,  
that seem to forever carry us together as one.

Love your Angel. xoxo

Closing her notebook, Macalleigh got down to doing her homework.

Returning to his room, Horatio turned on his computer, and found the little envelope flashing.

"Hmmm...what are we up too my angel"?

Openeing the letter, he read it, and as he got to the poem, he almost melted, never in his life, had he had someone so giving, so loving, who cared only about the beauty of the world, or of other's, and she was right, one day he would be her husband, and the angels would be flying around them with their rings on their wings.

"So beautiful my Macalleigh, so beautiful".

Closing the notebook, he'd send her letter later, for if he didn't get cracking on that homework, his dad would be cracking him.

The following day in class, Ted asked Horatio.

"Horatio...what are your palns for Spring Break"? "

"Who mine..why"?

"Well...we are going to be doing an essay, I want all you students to write what you will be doing, whether traveling, partying, visiting family". "This essay wil concist of 2500 words, in concise detail, except of course for your private moments, those are your own".

"Excuse me Sir, but what if some of us aren't doing anything, what do we write then, we sat at home looking stupid"?

everyone laughed

"No Mike, for those of you that are doing nothing, must return after Spring Break with an essay on your favorite hero, anyone who doesn't turn in a paper fails".

"So let me get this straight...if we are doing something for Spring Break, we must hand the project in before break begins"?

"That's right Horatio. Now with the 40 minutes of class time, you can get started, any question's"?

When no one said anything, they began writting their idea's for Spring Break.

"What do you think Horatio...do you find Ted kinda strange, and he's always asking questions about you and Macalleigh".

"I know Fred, it's getting annoying, and also Susan didn't show up for class today, but she was last seen with good ole Ted there during my exam".

"Fuck...that's fucking weird, you gonna talk to your dad"?

"What about...I have no proof of anything".

"I think we should take a look around after class, let's start with the gym".

"I don't know man, if he finds out we're snooping we'll be in massive trouble".

"What's more important, finding Susan, or getting in trouble"?

"Finding Susan I guess".

Brrrrrrrring.

Getting up from his desk, and heading out the door, Ted yelled..."don't forget to hand in your paper's".

As everyone left their paper's, Fred seen Ted pick up Horatio's.

"Is there a problem Fred"?

"Not at all sir, see you tomorrow".

Running down the hall, he caught up with Horatio.

"I'm telling you "H", he's after you, he dug through every paper till he got to yours".

"Christ Fred, I don't care, the guy hates me, ever since I failed his damn exam, he's most likely hoping I fucked up".

Sitting at his desk, he read...

For my Spring Break, I will be spending time with my girlfriend Macalleigh, we will be meeting at the Airport, where I've hired a Limo to take us on a tour of Maimi, after that, back to our home, for drinks on the beach".

Putting down the paper, he took out the phone book, and called the Limo services for Miami-Dade.

"Yes...this is Horatio Caine Jr calling, I've booked a Limo for Spring Break".

"Just a minute please. Ahh...here you are, it's booked for 5pm, and your driver will be Benny Delpher".

"Okay...I was wondering, could I use my own driver, if I pay double for the insurance, he's an old friend of my dad's, Lt.Caine, and he could use the money".

"Sure, that would be fine, just have him bring his driver's licence, with the deposit, and we'll be all set".

"Wonderful...thank you so much, I really appriciate this".

"Anytime Horatio Jr, your father is an amazing CSI, tell him Lisa said hi".

"I sure will Lisa, take care, and see you soon".

Hanging up the phone, Ted got everything in order, straightened his desk, and left the school.

Heading down to the locker area, the boy's looked around, checking all the laundry bins, swimming area, gym area, under the bleacher's.

"I'm not finding anything, maybe it's just your imagination, and I need to get home and call Macalleigh, she's flying in tomorrow".

"Okay man, you go ahead, I'll keep looking, see ya tomorrow".

After Horatio left, Fred smelled something nasty coming from the closet. Trying to open it, he found it locked.

"What are you up to there Fred, you should have left the school grounds by now".

"Oh...sorry Sir, I was just trying to get a basketball, I needed to practice".

"Well then, let me help you, the key is in the drawer there, get it for me please".

As fred bent down to reach in the drawer, Ted took a baseball bat, and cracked Fred's head opened like a watermelon.

"Ouch...that had to hurt, always being nosy Fred, and now because of you, I have two bodies to get rid of".

Pulling out two huge garbage bags, he laid Fred in one, and Susan in the other, rolling them up tight, he taped them, and opened the door to the feild, where his car was parked. Looking around he seen no one in sight, so lifting the bodies, he shoved them in the back of his 4x4, went back in, and started to clean his mess.

"God this is becoming a nightmare, I'm turning into a fucking serial", he giggled to himself.

With everything cleaned up, he turned out the light, locked the gym door, and got into his truck.

Meanwhile...

Horatio had gotten in the door, when the phone rang.

"Hello my angel".

"Hey my Prince, how was school, did you like your poem"?

"I loved it sweetheart, sorry I didn't get back to you last night, my stupid teacher overloaded the homework".

"That's okay, I've got everything packed, along with my sunnies your dad sent me", she giggled.

"Leave it to my dad, if he had his way, all of Miami would be wearing his shades".

"I know, but you got to love him for sending them, anyways I have a few more things to get ready, but I'll chat with you on line tonight, I love you Horatio".

"I love you too my Angel".

After he hung up with Macalleigh, he called Fred to see if he had found out any information.

"Good evening Mr.Rahodes, is Fred there please"?

"No, I'm sorry he's not son, I don't know where he is, he was to be home right after school, due to his lateness, I cant go to work now".

"I'm very sorry sir, thank you for the information, and if he comes in, could you have him call me please"?

"I will, good night Horatio".

Hanging up the phone, Horatio's dad walked through the door.

"Hey dad...how was your day"?

"My day...my day was fine son, but I need to change and go back out, we've had a double homicide".

"A what...when"?

"I'm not sure son, two young teens were found wrapped in garbage bags, floating on Miami shores".

"Please dad...can I come, it's very important, two of my friends are missing".

"Do you think it's your friends"?

"I'm not sure dad, please, let me come".

"Okay son, get your coat, and meet me in the hummer".

When they arrived at the crime scene, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Frank, and Alexx were already there".

"What have we got Alexx"?

"Fifteen year old, male, female. The female had her head squashed in until her eyes popped from their sockets, the male, he was bashed over the head with what look likes a baseball bat, from the splinter's".

"Oh my God...dad, that's Fred, and Susan, the two friends of mine I told you went missing, this afternoon".

"Are you sure son"?

"Yes dad, I'm positive, and I can tell you, the murder's didn't happen here, they happened at the school".

"How do you know son"?

"I just know dad, that's where they were both last seen, there's more, but I can't explain right now, I don't have enough proof".

"Okay son, okay, Eric, take Ryan, and go over to the school, process the gym area, check for traces of blood splatter, fingerprints, DNA, etc. Horatio you come with me, I want to know everything that's going on".

As they headed towards the hummer, Ted was watching.

Meanwhile...

Macalleigh was discussing her plans with her dad.

"Are you going to miss me my hero"?

"Of course I am, a week without my angel, is like a week without my gun".

Giggling. "You're funny dad, and I love you".

"I love you too, so what are you and young Horatio up too"?

"I'm not sure, I know we are going to the beach, and he's rented a Limo to take us on a tour of Miami". "I also hope to get in some shopping, and check out the University's over there".

"Don't tell me my angel is thinking of going away to University"?

"No daddy, I just want to see what they have to offer".

"Hmmm...I guess that's okay, besides that, it's three years away right"?

"No...two daddy, if I make all my credits and take no spares, I'll finish a year early".

Macalleigh could tell her dad was looking rather sad, with fear of losing his little girl.

"Don't worry daddy, you will always have me as your little girl, no matter where I am".

Hugging him tight, they sat in the quiet of their home thinking about the future that would one day come.

Back in Miami...

"Okay dad...there is this student teacher, his name is Ted, he's been teaching us the last few weeks, but he's really strange, he's been asking alot of question's about Macalleigh and myself, and what we are doing for Spring Break, but he's also asked the other's, but he seems so interested in us the most".

"Okay son, but what does that have to do with Susan and Fred"?

"Well...Susan asked me out during my exam, and Ted caught her talking to me, he told her to leave, and followed her out, the next day she didn't show up for class, I think her parents filed a report already".

"They did son, we've been searching for her, now what about Fred"?

"In class, Fred said we should go check for Susan, for he seen her last with Ted in the Gym, I said no at first, but then I helped for a while, after that I left to come home and call Macalleigh, but he stayed".

"Hmmm...and now they've both turned up dead, I see what you mean son, it does seem strange".

When they pulled up in front of the house, Horatio dropped off his son, and headed over to the school, to talk with this student teacher, and his interest in his son, and his girlfriend.

End Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Horatio arrived at the school, he found his team processing.

"Anything yet Eric"?

"Yeah H, lot's of blood splatter, especially in the locker, along with some brain matter, I mean this guy must have squeezed with extreme strength to do this".

"I know Eric, I know. Ryan, anything on the baseball bat"? "Oh yeah, it's loaded with prints, Dna, and pieces if dark brown hair".

"Okay, Okay, Frank, you come with me, I think it's time we talk to Mr Ted".

As they headed upstairs, they found the classroom empty, and all the notes, books, and other items gone, everything except for Horatio's paper, that had his plans with Macalleigh on it.

"When does Macalleigh arrive "H"?

"In a few hours Frank, In a few hours".

"Okay, where should we start"?

"You start at the Limo Service, see if they've had any calls for change of plans, I'm going to head to the Airport, and pick up the kids".

"Okay "H", keep in touch".

As Horatio headed out in the hummer, he smelled the gas, stopping the hummer, he got out, and noticed the leak.

"Son of a Bitch, I should have known". Calling Eric, he told him to leave Ryan, and come pick him up.

"What's going on "H"?

"That bastard cut my gas line, why the hell do I get the feeling I know this guy"?

"Do you, how would you know him"?

"I'm not sure, but alot of the stunts he's pulled seem sadistic, they remind me of when we were on that Island with Mac, and we had to torture him".

"Oh, no way, we killed that madman".

"I know Eric, but to much is adding up, I think we need to check the data base on children, and see if he had any survivor's".

"Who's going to pick up the kids"?

"I will, you head back, finish up with Ryan, and then get me that information".

"You got it "H".

As Horatio drove away, and Eric returned to the school, he found Ryan strung upside down by his ankles with his throat slit, dead.

"Auuuuuuuugh...christ".

Picking up his phone Eric called "H" quickly.

"H"...you need to get back here now!! Ryan's dead, he's hanging upside down by his damn ankles, hurry".

"I'm on my way Eric, I'm on my way".

Calling home, he talked to Calleigh.

"Sweetheart, where is Horatio"?

"Why...what's the matter, Horatio, tell me".

"I will love, but where is Horatio"?

"He left with the Limo driver to pick up Macalleigh at the Airport".

Hanging up the phone, Natalia called him.

"Caine".

"Horatio, it's Natalia, I spoke with the Limo company, they said some guy named Ted Nubury came in and picked up the kids Limo, the desk clerk informed me that HJ called, and confirmed that he'd be hiring his Uncle".

"Listen to me...get all available units over to the Airport now, tell them to find those kids, and that Limo driver, before Horatio and Macalleigh die".

Hanging up, Horatio knew he had to leave Eric on his own with the officer's, as he raced over to the Airport, calling Mac along the way.

"Taylor".

"Mac, it's "H", we have a problem, it seems the kids may have been kidnapped by a maniac, I'm trying to get to the Airport as quick as I can, all we know is the guys name is Ted Nubury".

"Nubury, where the hell do I know that name from".

Checking the data base, he seen he was the son of Dean.

"Christ...it's Dean's son, I completely forgot, he picked up all of Dean's things on the Island, the officer there sent me a report, I thought nothing of it, he's going to kill Macalleigh, as revenge on me".

"Easy Mac, it's okay we'll fine them".

"What are you not telling me"?

"It seems Ted is the Limo driver, that is picking them up at the Airport, I'm trying to get there now, he's already killed my CSI Ryan Wolfe".

"I'm on my way, I'll be on the next flight, just hurry "H", find them".

"I will Mac, I will".

As Horatio tried Horatio Jr's cell, he got no response, hanging up he called Macalleigh's, still with no response, he called the Airport to have them paged.

"Listen to me...I need to know if the plane has landed from NY"?

"No sir, not yet, as I told the other gentleman, the flight is running behind".

"What gentleman"?

"A Limo driver, he's here to do a pick up".

"Let me talk to him, this is Lt.Horatio Caine".

"I'm sorry Lt. he's not here, he's gone back to his Limo, and I've just gotten the call, the flight has landed".

"Listen...I need you to page my son, his name is Horatio Caine Jr, do it now".

"Horatio Caine, please report to the Airport front desk, you have a courtesy call".

"I'm sorry sir, no one is answering that page".

"Okay, okay, I have one more favour, have Airport Security pick up a young girl of the NY flight, her name is Macalleigh Taylor, she's wanted in our state".

"I need a picture sir, something they can go on".

"I'm sending it through now, you should be recieving it, hurry".

"Got it, I'll alert Security immediately".

Hanging up the phone, Horatio drove as quickly as he could, thinking to himself, "where the hell was Horatio".

With Horatio passed out in the back seat, Ted knocked out a security guard, and stole his uniform, reaching the courtesy desk, he took the picture, and waited by the gate for Macalleigh to show.

"Excuse me Macalleigh Taylor, you are to come with me please, Horatio Caine Sr sent me, I'm to pick you up, and take you to the station".

"I'm sorry...and you are"?

"Security, I have your picture, I was told to pick you up".

Macalleigh was getting a bad feeling, she knew something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, I'd like to see Lt.Caine before I go anywhere with you".

"That's fine, he's in the parking area out front, shall we go".

"I need to get my bags first, if you could wait".

Grabbing her bag she swung it at his face, knocking him to the ground, as she ran out in front of the Airport, and seen the Black Limo. Looking inside she seen Horatio bleeding.

"Horatio...answer me, Horatio".

Not getting any response, she heard the siren's in the distance, and knew something was seriously going on. Turning around, she seen the Security guy. Running across the street, she didn't see the squad car as it hit her, sending her flying into the air.

"Knowing he had lost this round, and had no time to get the Limo out, he took off into the crowd, leaving Horatio behind.

End Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

When the officer exited the car, he checked on the young girl he had hit.

"Stay with me young lady, hold on, help is here".

As the EMT's took over, Mac ran out of the Airport and found his daughter laying in the street.

"What the hell happened here"?

"She came running out in front of me, I had no time to break".

"Macalleigh, angel, answer daddy, come on sweetheart".

"I'm sorry sir, we need to move her now, are you family"?

"I am, she's my daughter, and i'm coming".

"Mac...how is she yelled "H"?

"Not good, meet me at Miami General with Horatio, is he okay"?

"He's fine, he'll need some stitching, but we'll see you there".

"Eric..I want you, Natalia, and the others to process this crime scene understood, check the Limo, for prints, Frank, have your men check through the crowds, he has to be here".

"You got it "H", give us a call on the kids".

"I will Frank, I will".

Arriving at the Hospital, they took Macalleigh into Trama 2, while Mac called Calleigh.

"Hello".

"Hi Elizabeth, where is mommy"?

"Moooooooooooooooooooommy, daddy".

"Hey handsom, what's wrong"?

"We got here to late, Macalleigh's been hit by a squad car, there is no word on her yet".

"Oh God, this is like Deja vu".

"I know love, and I'm sorry, I'll call you with more info later".

"Okay...how's Horatio""?

"He's going to be fine, needs some stitches, but he'll be okay, I love you sweetheart".

"I love you too Mac".

Hanging up the phone, Mac waited with Horatio, and Horaio Jr for news on Macalleigh.

"Christ...why does this always take so long"?

"It's going to be okay Mac, I can feel her, she's going to be okay".

Meanwhile...

Ted was hidden in an abandoned warehouse, where he had hidden a police uniform, doctor's uniform, and ordarly uniform.

"Always be prepared for plan two, three, and four", he laughed.

Putting on the police uniform, he carried the doctor's outfit in his gym bag, as he headed over to the Hospital, to check on Macalleigh.

"Excuse me...are you Det.Taylor"? "I am, how is my daughter"? "She's going to be fine, mild cuts and abrasions, mild concussion, we've given her a heavy sedative to help her sleep, she can be released in the morning".

"Thank you, may we see her"?

"Of course, Room 402, she's in a private, as I've been told you will be having security placed on her room".

"That's right, thatnk you again doctor".

"Anytime, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask".

"I won't , thank you".

While everyone headed down to the room, Horatio went to the front desk, to inform the officer's of their duties for the night".


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

While the other's waited in the hall, Horatio walked in and seen Macalleigh sound asleep, but as he watched, he could see the soft tears on her lids.

"Angel...Macalleigh wake up love, can you hear me"?

Slowly opening her eyes, she focused on Horatio, whispering..."I hurt, I hurt so bad, my body feels like it's on fire".

Horatio became concerned and pushed the call button for the nurse. As they all came running in they seen Macalleigh looking like she had been burned from head to toe.

"Nurse, get me 5cc's of Epi, quickly, she's having a reaction to the sedative".

As the nurse gave the doctor the surynge, he pushed it through Macalleigh's IV.

"How you feeling now Macalleigh"?

"

A little better, it still burns a bit".

"It will dear, nurse, please mark on Macalleigh's chart no "Oxycontin".

"Yes Doctor".

Listening outside the door, Ted was in his doctor's uniform, and as he the Horatio and the two officer's coming down the hall, he left.

"Soon Macalleigh, what better way to torture you, than to have you burn within your own skin, now just to think of something for your boyfriend there, something so torturious, that as you burn, he screams, what a pair, I'll call you both the Screaming Banshee's", he laughed to himself.

Meanwhile...

With Macalleigh settled down, Horatio climbed back on her bed, and cuddled her in his arms, being careful not to hurt her.

"Sleep now angel, it's okay, I've got you, no one will hurt you".

"I love you Horatio, I love you so much, please don't ever leave me".

"Shhh...I'm not going anywhere angel, I promise, I'm here all night with you, just relax".

Mac was watching his angel baby, cause in his heart, he knew he was losing her, it was no longer daddy, it was Horatio, but as hard as it was, he understood, his angel was growing up".

"You okay Mac"?

"I'm fine sweetheart, but I think I've lost my baby".

"No you haven't handsom, she'll always be your baby, you will always be her hero, it's just now, now she has two".

Kissing his wife passionately on the mouth, she could feel the tear slide down his cheek, the tear that belonged to his Macalleigh's heart.

End Chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After everyone left, Horatio pulled out his new book, and began reading to Macalleigh.

"It was a cold night in the Highlands, when Conner was heading home, as he passed the trees to his holding, he heard the soft cries of a young lass. Getting off his steed, he walked over, and seen her lying in a bush, with her clothes torn.

"Are you hurt young one, has someone harmed you"?

"No...I was chased by a boar, and tried climbing the tree, but I could only hang, tearing my gown, and when the boar left, I fell and hurt my bottom".

The Warrior tried not to laugh, but he could not help it, she was a pretty little lass, with cute little curls, and brown eyes.

"To what clan do you belong"?

"Clan Kincaid, I've heard them call, but I could not answer cause of the boar".

Picking up the little lass, he sat her on his steed, and covered her in his plaid to protect her, mounting up behind her, he drove towards the Kincaid holding, being stopped at the gate.

"Tell Ian Kincaid I have found his daughter, she is unharmed, being chased by a boar".

As one of the clan member's headed to the holding, Conner seen a beautiful lass dressed in the Clan gown, with long blonde hair, and sea green eyes, he knew right away she was not from the Highlands, for no lass carried that coloring.

"I understand sir, you have found my sister, may I see her please"?

"SARA KINCAID, GET INTO THE HOLDING NOW".

"Yes father, sorry, I shall run a bath for elizabeth".

"What can I do you for you Conner, is what they tell me true, you have found my elizabeth"?

"I have...". Removing the plaid, the father seen his daughter all dirty with her clothes shredded.

"Elizabeth...get into the house now, and clean yourself up, then sit in front of the fire, for our talk".

"Yes papa, I'm sorry I left the holding, I was chasing a rabbit, and it got away".

Once Elizabeth had left, Ian thanked Conner.

"I wish to thank you for saving my child, she is a little imp that one, does not know how to stay put".

"Tis not a problem, I was on my way home, and heard her cries for help".

"Can I offer you a drink, to thank you, or some food perhaps"?

"Thank you, but I must pass, my sister is about to deliver, and I need to be there to hold her hand, as she is alone".

"Then please, allow me to come, I will make sure you pass our territory safely".

"I'd be honored".

Looking up from the book, Horatio seen Macalleigh was sound asleep again. Closing the book, he covered them both up, kissed her pretty lips, wrapped her tight in his embrace, and fell asleep.

Later that night, Horatio heard talking outside the door.

"I need to see your ID please, no one passes without ID".

Pulling out his fake medical tag, the rookie looked it over, and checked the list.

"I'm sorry, your name is not on this list, I cannot let you in".

"You must let me in, Miss.Taylor needs her sedative, you are putting me behind schedual".

"One minute, while I call the nurses station". "Good eveing, it's Officer Deerks, we have a physcian here who says he's to give Macalleigh Taylor her sedative, but his name is not on the list".

"Can you give me the name"?

"Sure, one second...what...". "Hmm...that's strange he's gone, did you see where he went Frans"?

"Yeah...said he got beeped, he'd be back soon".

"Never mind, it seems he's left".

"Well that's fine, but to make you aware, Macalleigh is not due for any meds till morning, and they will be given by Nurse Terry, is that understood".

"Yes maam...we will inform day shift".

With things quieted down, Horatio picked up the phone, to inform his dad what just went down".

When Macalleigh awoke in the morning, she refused her sedative.

"No thanks Terry I'm fine, honest, I'm not in any pain".

"Okay...but if you are you let me know right away, okay"?

"I will, I promise. When can I go home"?

"Dr.Granes said tomorrow if all your results come back good".

Macalleigh teared up, this was turning out to be the worst spring break ever.

"Aww...come on Macalleigh, you still have 6 days left for fun in the sun".

"Is that my angel baby complaining again Terry"?

"It is Mac, I think we should put her in a wheelchair, and take her out to the Garden's, what do you think"?

"I think you are right".

"Daddy, where's Horatio"?

"He had to help his dad with something, he'll back soon".

Once they had her in a housecoat and slipper's, they wheeled her downstairs and out onto the grounds.

"Oh...it's so beautiful here, and warm. Look at the sky daddy, it's so blue, and the air, you can smell the beach from here".

"I thought you'd like it".

Wheeling her a little further, she seen a table aligned in the center of the garden with beautiful flowers, that had a place setting for two.

"Daddy...are we having lunch out here"?

"You are angel baby, look to your left".

As she looked to her left, she seen Horatio with a bushel of roses in his arms.

"Good morning my angel, welcome to your very first Miami breakfast", as he kissed her passionately.

"Horatio...she whispered, this is so beautiful, thank you".

"You my angel, are very welcome".

Meanwhile...

The catering truck had just pulled in, and as one of the caterer's got out, he got smacked on the head, stripped, and shoved in the front bush. Taking the catering outfit, Ted put it on and headed to the back of the truck, keeping his head low, so the other caterer wouldn't notice him.

"Grab the platter's, carry only two, understood Mike"?

Knoding his head yes, he watched Greg leave, took the vile from his pocket and poured the Oxy onto the food. Picking up the platter, he didn't realize he dropped the vile by the truck, as he walked towards the garden.

As they brought over the two platter's, Ted passed Macalleigh hers, as she said thank you.

"Mmm...this looks lovely, thank you so much for planning this Horatio, everything is so beautiful".

"Not everything, you are more beautiful then all that is here around us, you Macalleigh are the sun, the air I breathe, and my hopes and dreams".

"Aww...you are so much like my dad, he recites poetry to my mom all the time makes her cry".

Whispering..."It makes me cry too, cry to kill them both".

"Excuse me, did you say something"?

"I said, would you two like to make a toast"?

Lifting their glass of orange juice, they vowed their love to each other, before taking a drink.

"Let's go Mike, this is there time, our job is done here".

"Sure, coming man, I'm coming".

As he backed away, he watched, hoping to see Macalleigh take her first bite, but as he turned back around, he seen Mac, Horatio and the team standing at the catering truck.

"Shit...I gotta get the hell out of here". "Hey man, I'll be right back, I need to flog the log".

"Just hurry up, we are behind schedual".

"Sure Greg, be right back".

Nearing the truck, Greg seen the cops all over the catering truck.

"What the hell you doing"?

"Do you own this truck"?

"No man, my company does, what the hell you want"?

"Is this your partner with his head cracked open like a walnut"?

Looking down he seen Mike.

"Oh my God Mike, jesus is he dead"?

"What do you think, smart ass", said Frank with sarcasm.

"But that's impossible, Mike was just with me, he helped serve the kids lunch".

Running over as quickly as they could, Mac seen Macalleigh just placing the fork up to her mouth, as he knocked it out of her hand.

"DADDY...ouch, what are you doing"?

"Easy baby, the food has been poisoned, don't touch it".

Taking the plates from the kids, Horatio had Eric do a test strip.

"What have you got Eric"?

"Oxy "H", it's loaded with Oxy, enough to kill three people".

"Oh my God, when is this going to end daddy, I want to go home, home to NY, I don't feel safe here anymore, take me home daddy".

"Okay angel baby, it's okay, we'll get you released, you just relax I'll be right back".

Once Mac had the paper's for her release, they helped Macalleigh dress, while Calleigh pulled Mac from the room.

"Mac...you can't do this, you can't allow her to go home, everything she's accomplished will be for nothing, she'll lock herself up again, and never come out".

"I know that, but it's obvious they can't protect her here, she's almost died three times now, I'm sorry, she's coming home".

"NO...SHE IS NOT, she is my daughter too, and she stay's, whether you like it your not, she's staying the full week".

Mac was getting angry, for he had nothing but concern for his little girl.

"Fine...but I stay too, she will not be left alone again".

Walking away, Calleigh knew it was going to take his angel baby, to get him to change his mind.

End Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After a complete sweep of the hospital, Calleigh helped her daughter pack up her stuff to leave the hospital.

"Macalleigh...talk to me please, I know this is hard, but you need to remember by giving in to this maniac, you are allowing him to win".

"I'm not giving in mom, I'm going home, home to NY, where I can at least be stalked in my own home".

"MACALLEIGH MARIE TAYLOR, YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW".

Looking over at her mom she realized she may have pushed to far.

"Don't you ever speak that way again, don't you ever take that tone with me, or anyone else in this family, is that understood"?

"YES mother".

"Now, whether you like it or not you are staying the week, and your father, myself, and your siblings are going home".

"What...who's going to protect me, who's going to be there for me, I need my dad, you can't take him".

"Macalleigh, you will be fine, you have the Miami team to protect you, plus you have Horatio, he's not about to let anything happen to you".

"This is insane, you can't take my dad, I need him, I won't let you, I hate you for this mom".

Running out of the room, she headed down the staircase alone.

"You can come out Mac, this better work, and everyone better be in place, for if one of you screw up, and my daughter dies, I'll never forgive any of you".

"Don't worry love, it's all in place, it will be over shortly".

As Macalleigh neared the bottom, she heard a noise on the staircase, turning around she seen him, Ted, standing there, haunting her looking at her.

"Hello Macalleigh...ready to play"?

Pulling on the door, she ran out into the empty hall, grabbing the doors along the way, to afraid to scream. When she pulled on the last door, it opened into a room, where someone put there hand over her mouth.

"Shhh...not a sound angel baby, understand"?

Knodding yes, he kissed his baby, and hid her under the desk.

Turning of the door.

As he turned, the intensity of the room doubled, as Mac waited, waited to pounce, and as the door opened, and Ted crept in, Mac grabbed him from behind in a choke hold, a hold so tight, that Ted had already passed out.

"Mac...Mac...let him go, drop him Mac, it's over".

"It...will...never...be...over...", as he dropped him, thinking he wasd passed out.

As Mac turned to check on Macalleigh, Ted got up, pulled out a metal wire, slicing into Mac's neck, as Macalleigh became covered in blood.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad", passing out from the scene, Horatio came up behind Ted, and shot him straight through the back of his head, sending brain matter everywhere.

"Check on Mac dad, I'll check on Macalleigh".

As Horatio checked on Mac, he found the wound deep, but the slice did not penetrate the vocal, or juglar.

"Get me the doctor's now, hurry".

Bringing the medical team, they assesed Mac, before taking him to surgery, while they gave Macalleigh some smelling salts to wake her.

"Daddy...she sobbed, oh daddy, Horatio, where is he"?

"Shhh...he's in surgery Macalleigh, he's going to be okay, though he'll be adding another wound to all those scars you love".

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her back up to her room, while the nurse ran the shower, for Macalleigh.

"Could you let me know when my dad is out of surgery"?

"Of course I can love, you get cleaned up now, it's all over".

While Calleigh waited with Horatio, Stella, and the kids, she thought to herself how often Mac seemed to be a hero, always the one saving everyone else, always making her think he was an Angel, the Angel Gabriel, causing her to wonder even more, if that was why he insisted on that name for their son.

"Calleigh...sweetheart".

"Hmmm...oh Horatio, any news yet"?

"Nothing yet love, we're still waiting".

"How's Macalleigh, is she resting"?

"She's fine love, Horatio is with her, I don't think he'll be letting her out of his site for a long time".

"You're right, but at least now they can enjoy the rest of their Spring Break".

"That's true love, that's true".

"Excuse me Mrs Taylor"?

"Yes".

"We'd just like to let you know you husband is resting comfortable, we've put him in the same room with your daughter, side by side, both our sleeping".

Thank you, can we see them"?

"Of course, you know the way, I'll check in later".

When they got to the room, they seen Mac's neck all wrapped up, while his hand rested within Macalleigh's.

"Hi son, how long have they been sleeping"?

"Not long dad, they just brought Mac up, though Macalleigh's been dreaming quite a bit".

"I'm not surprised, she's been through hell. Listen son, why don't we all go get some lunch, and come back later".

"Sure dad, sounds good, as he bent down to kiss Macalleigh, he whispered..."I love you my angel".

Leaving the room, they headed down to lunch, knowing that the Taylor's could finally rest peacefully.

Or so they thought...

End Chapter.

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

While everyone was at lunch, the nurse who helped Macalleigh shower, came back into the room.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Macalleigh, but sometimes in life, we all need our revenge, and seeing my son was as stupid as his loser father, I have to finish it".

Taking the syringe with Oxy she inserted it into Macalleigh's IV drip, just as Mac opened his eyes. Knowing his gun was was beside him, for that is where he ordered Calleigh to put it after surgery, Mac fired, but not before she pushed the Oxy through.

Falling out of the bed, Mac pulled himself over to his daughter, hoping to hell he could get there in time.

As he watched her start to convulse, he poured tears from his eyes, as he dragged himself up to her bed, and pulled at her IV, while using his other hand to push the call button.

As all the doctor's entered the room, Mac managed to whisper, help my baby, she gave her OXY"...

Everything went black in Mac's world, as he passed out on the floor, with everyone around him.

Coming off the elevator Horatio ran to the room first, and seen them shocking Macalleigh with the paddles, while the other doctor's helped Mac back into bed.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaacalleigh...Nooooooooooooooooooo oo", help her, please, Macalleigh, come back, Macalleigh".

Slapping his son's face, Horatio Jr looked at his dad and started crying.

"It's okay son, just breathe, calm down", as he gripped him tightly.

Checking on Mac, Calleigh noticed he was okay, as Frank had the officer's remove the body of the nurse.

Whispering..."myyyyyyyyyyy angeeeeeeeeeeeel"...myyyyyyyy baaaaaaaaaaaaby".

"Shhh...it's okay handsom, they are still working on her, it's okay".

As the paddles shocked, everyone watched, praying it wasn't to late for Macalleigh to be saved.

With the final shock, they got a pulse, and as everyone heard the monitor beep, they all released their breath.

"Okay...we've stabalized her for now, but it's going to be touch and go, the next twenty four will tell whether she'll survive or not, she's taken quite a dose, and even though the Epi works quickly, it may not be enough, for the dose of Oxy your daughter was given".

"Thank you doctor, thank you for keeping her alive".

"Don't thank me yet young man, for her battle is far from over, I'll be back later".

"Horatio...".

"Yeah Frank, what is it"?

"We've finally hit the end of the line, the FBI have checked all the Data bases, and it appears that the line ended with Nurse Looney there".

"You here that son, it's all over, now you have something to tell Macalleigh when she awakes".

"If she wakes dad".

"Don't talk like that son, she'll wake, she's a Taylor, and Taylor's never give up, no matter how much they are tortured, stalked, or beaten".

Looking over at Horatio Sr, Mac winked at him, closed his eyes, and fell back into sleep.

End Chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

With everything settled, Horatio and Stella took Gabriel along with Elizabeth, home with them.

"Bye mom, we'll see you tomorrow, I love you"?

"I love you too Elizabeth".

"Can I give daddy a kiss"?

"Of course you can, daddy would like that".

Climbing over her dad, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Love you daddy".

Whisper..."I love you too Elizabeth, take care of Gabriel".

"I will daddy, can I kiss Macalleigh"?

"No sweetheart, not with all those moitor's, how about you whisper you love her".

Walking over to her sister, she leaned up towards her ear, and whispered..."I love you Macalleigh".

Taking Horatio's hand, they all left the room.

"I'm going to close the drape to give you and Macalleigh privacy, okay"?

"Sure Calleigh, night".

Once the drape was closed, Calleigh climbed in beside Mac, and snuggled into him.

"Mac...you think our angel will be okay"?

"She will love, she's very strong, her body's been through alot, give it time".

As they closed their eyes, they could hear Horatio reading to Macalleigh.

Story continues

Once Conner had left the holding, he noticed Sara Kincaid sitting, looking over the Cliff's.

"Sara...sorry lass, did not mean to startle you, do you often look over the Highlands"?

"At night yes, I love the way the sea becomes so black, and the waves crash quietly across the shore".

Watching her, affected Conner, for he had never met such a beautiful lass, a lass he could see himself wedded to, with their children running through their land.

"I should go...it was lovely to meet you again Sara, I hope our path's cross again".

Looking at the Warrior, she noticed his eyes were full of warmth, of promise, of love. Moving towards him, she whispered in the smallest voice...

"Conner...kiss me please, teach me the art of making of love".

"I'm sorry lass, I cannot, for to ruin you for your husband is concidered a sin amongst our people,. you must go to your marital bed a virgin".

"Please...I beg of you Conner, take me away, I want to be with you, don't leave me here, please, he'll only try and hurt me again".

"Who lass, your father"?

"He's not my father, he stole me from another clan, and has tried every night to make me his, see".

As she pulled down her gown to her chest, just above her breast, he seen the bruising across her shoulder".

"Dear God child, how long has this been happening"?

"Since he brought me here, please, take me with you now, before he finds us together".

Placing Sara on his steed, he mounted up behind her, and rode out of the holding into the night, not stopping until he reached his holding.

Hearing Macalleigh gasp for air, Horatio and stopped the story, looked over and seen her turning blue. Hitting the call button, the doctor's came running with the crash carts.

Pulling the drape across Mac and Calleigh watched with tears, as Macalleigh faught against the respirator.

"What's happening, please tell us something"?

"Calm down, she's trying to breathe on her own. Listen to me Macalleigh, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it, that's it, hold it".

As she held her breath, the doctor pulled up the tube from her throat, as she exhaled deeply, while the doctor attached the air mask.

"There we go young lady, is that better"?

Still breathing rapidly, she shook her head yes.

"You are a very lucky girl, to have been through so much and lived".

Nodding her head thank you, the doctor left the room.

"I'll be back later to check on her, smile young man, your lady is going to be fine".

To frozen in place to move, Calleigh directed him towards her bed.

"Hi sweet angel, how you feeling"?

Shaking her head yes, as a sign of okay, Calleigh kissed her, whispered goodnight, and reclosed the drape.

"She'll be fine now Mac, try and rest, you look so tired". Pulling is wife towards him, he snuggled her in his arms, covered her up, and waited for Horatio to talk to Macalleigh.

"It's not nice to listen"...whispered Calleigh.

"Shhh...sure it is, it's my job as a father".

Giggling, Calleigh allowed Mac to hear the ramblings of a young man in love.

End Chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After whispering his words of love to Macalleigh, he continued with their story.

"When Conner arrived at his holding, Sara was sound asleep, carefully carrying her into his home, he told the housekeeper to prepare the room beside his.

"Karen...please place Sara in the room beside mine, make her comfortable, I've had a long day, and it's going to be an even longer night, as I need to prepare my men for a possible war".

"A war my Laird, on who"?

"Kincaid, it seems he kidnapped this young woman from her travels, trying to bed her, he's bruised her body badly, so I'd like you to check on her often".

"Of course Laird, would you like your supper before you see the men"?

"No...I go now, just take care of the girl".

When Conner arrived in the darkened holding, he awakened his men, and informed them of the situation.

"Michale, I want you and Liam on the left wall, the rest of you men, surround the holding, and I want four of you on the front gate".

"Do you think he'll show tonight Laird Conner"?

"No...but you can bet he will show first thing in the morning, which is why we must be prepared".

As everyone took their position's, Conner headed upstairs for much need rest, when he heard Sara scream.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuugh...".

Running into the room, he shook her awake, whispering words that it would be okay, and she was safe.

"Shhh...come now Sara, I have you, you are safe here in my home, try and relax".

"With her teared eyes, she whispered..."please Conner, please make love to me, touch me, I need to feel the arms of a real man, I need to forget".

Mac and Calleigh were listening, for they knew what was going to happen in the next chapter, just as they also knew there was no way Horatio would continue while they were in the room.

"Bet's that he continues"?

"Mac...you are so bad, okay, I say he will".

"Mmm...what do I get if I win"?

"I don't know, what do you want"? she giggled.

Grinding against her Calleigh got the idea.

"Oh my...you are naughty, very well, it's a bet, but if I win, you have make breakfast for the kids all week, plus pack lunches".

Kissing his wife smartly on the mouth, they agreed, and waited to see if Horatio would continue.

Story Continues

As Conner laid her down, he softly caressed her tears, bending his head to kiss her lids. "Sara...if we do this, if I make love to you, you will be mine, you will bare my children, and belong only to me, is this understood, I will be the ony one you love, forever".

Looking into his eyes, with his lips a whisper away from hers, she said..."yes Conner, I will belong to only you, I will love only you".

With that said, he crushed his lips to hers, forcing her to open so his tongue could invade, touch, rub, caress, doing the lovers dance of what was to come.

"Ummm...Macalleigh, I think we should stop love, you look aweful tired, how about we finish the book tomorrow"?

"Okay...but why are you all red Horatio, do you not feel well, your face is so flushed".

"I'm fine Macalleigh, don't worry love, would you like anything before I turn off the light"?

"Just you laying beside me".

Horatio knew there was no way in hell he was laying beside her now, for his erection was killing

him.

"I'll tell you what love, just let me grab a quick drink, and I'll be right back, okay"?

"Sure...but hurry okay, I'm cold".

"Cold...jeez Macalleigh, I find it damn hot in here", as he left the room.

Mac was laughing, he couldn't help it, the poor boy had himself all worked up.

"What are you laughing at, I won my bet, and you get nothing, goodnight husband".

Turning away from her husband still giggling, Mac had the look of man who had just lost his winnings.

End Chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

With Mac, Calleigh, Gabriel, and Elizabeth headed back to NY, Horatio and Macalleigh had some time alone.

"So my angel, what would you like to do today, mom and dad won't be back for a while".

"Hmmm...can we finish our book"?

"Umm...listen Macalleigh, I think that book is going to have to wait".

"Why is that, don't you like the story"?

"I love the story, it's just when it gets to the parts of the umm...you know, the making love parts, I kinds get...".

Blushing..."oh, I had no idea Horatio, you should have told me sooner, it's okay, we can just go for a walk".

Pulling Macalleigh close, he took his fingertip, placed it on her chin, and whispered..."we will finish the book, come".

Taking her by the hand, he grabbed the book, and they headed down to the beach, with a blanket and a couple cokes. Spreading out the blanket, they sat down, with Macalleigh's head, across his knee.

"You ready angel"?

"Yup, I'm ready".

Story

"As he laid her down with gentleness, he took his fingertips, and with whispered touch pulled down her sleeves, revealing her creamy white breasts.

"You are very beautiful Sara, beyond your bruises, I can see how beautiful you are, please don't cry, as I will be gentle as I can, but I must make you mine before morning, this way Kincaid cannot take you back, for very few men will accept a woman who has been soiled by another".

Raising herself up, he removed her dress, her undergarments, until he had her fully naked in all her goosebumped flesh.

"Lay back Sara, easy now, that's it".

As Conner leaned up, towards her face, he brushed her hair from her eyes, at the same time he lowered his lips to hers and whispered..."open for me Sara, I want to taste you, feast on you, enjoy your vurginal lips".

Macalleigh was starting to get restless herself, she could feel her nipples harden and she had the funniest feeling between her legs.

"Horatio...I think you are right, we should stop".

Looking down at Macalleigh's face, he could see how flushed she was, and as he looked lower, he seen she was affected as he, from the story.

"Okay, how about we head back in, and have some lunch"?

When they got back to the house, she watched as Horatio moved about the kitchen, thinking about the warrior;s strong hands touching her body, and as she walked over, she turned Horatio to face her.

"Horatio...she whispered..."kiss me, kiss me like the warrior kissed Sara".

Bracing his hands on each side of her face, he looked into her turquoise eyes, as he lowered his lips to hers, softly, a touch, a feather caress, until Macalleigh opened for him, and as their tongues touched the tips of each other, they both moaned, as their tongues dueled in the dance of new, fresh, virginal love.

Slowly breaking the kiss, they held onto each other, to afraid to let go, to afraid they would disappear.

"Horatio...I can feel your heart racing against mine".

"As I can feel yours Macalleigh, just don't move, let's stay like this for a bit, and watch the sea".

Holding each other tight, neither one heard the door open, as Horatio, and Stella walked in.

"Look at them Horatio, you can see the love, do you remember how many times we stood at that window, arm in arm, just watching the sea".

"I do love, I do".

Turning his lovley wife in his arms, he kissed her sweetly, and as they closed the kitchen door and left the kids, they smiled, for they knew, knew that one day, Macalleigh would no longer bare the name Taylor.

End Chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

When they returned to the house, Stella had dinner ready for them.

"Hey kids, you hungry, there is a special dinner for you and Macalleigh in the kitchen, we'll see you in the morning, as your dad and I are off to the movies".

Horatio knew his mom and dad were allow them their last night together, as they walked into the kitchen they seen the candles glowing on the table, and the dinner set up.

"Ohhh...this is so lovely, so romantic".

"Aww...don't cry angel, I know, but let's enjoy this, for tonight, this is our forever, deal"?

Smiling with tears, she replied..."deal".

Sitting down at the table, they removed the cover's from the dinner, and found beautifully cooked steak, baked potatoe, veggies, with a side salad, and bottle of grape juice in a champagne shaped bottle.

"Shall I pour for you my love"?

"Please...this is just like a Fairy tale, like I'm your princess's and you're my King".

"I love you Macalleigh, with all my heart, and soul".

As he moved in for the kiss, their charms glowed bright red, and the warmth was amazing, it was like they were meshed soul to soul. Breaking the kiss, the charm returned to a dull red.

"These charms are amazing, but one thing bothers me Horatio".

"What is it Macalleigh"?

"She said that I had a few more heartaches, before I settled down to happiness, I don't know if I want anymore heartaches".

"Listen angel, I don't think she meant it in a bad way, please try not to worry, whatever happen's, we can get through it, I promise".

After dinner, Horatio grabbed the book, sat on the couch, took Macalleigh in his arms, laid her head across his legs, and began to read...

Story

As Conner traced his hands down her body, she began to relax, feeling the pleasure of his touch as he opened her legs, and began caressing her, taking his fingers, he very softly touched her swollen bud, rolling it in a little circle, watching it swell from his caress, as she tried to tighten.

"It's okay Sara, just relax, trust in me, I will not hurt you".,

As he continued to caress her swollen bud, he lowered his head to her breast, and began suckling her nipple, licking, teasing the orb, as it glowed from the wetness of his tongue. Moving lower down her body, he kissed her tummy, her tiny belly button, her thigh's, until he reached her sheath.

Inhaling her scent, he lowered his mouth stroking his tongue across her lips, and as he opened them, he traced his tongue inside her core, as she began to writher, against the pillow's, making soft mew sounds, and as he had her on the edge, as he felt her bud begin to throb, he mounted her, looked into her eyes, and said...

"I promise you Sara, it will only hurt for a moment, then you will feel only pleasure, glorious pleasure from my thickened rod".

With the words said...he crushed his lips to hers, the same time he drove forward, causing her to scream into the room.

"Pleeeeeease...please Conner stop, it hurts so much, I don't like it".

"Shhh...it's okay Sara".

Placing his hand between her legs again, he caressed her bud while moving within her, and as she felt the warmth, the strange pleasure, she said...

"Conner...I feel, I feel...".

"Just trust in it Sara, just close your eyes, and feel the pleasure of my touch".

Thrusting faster, deeper, Sara felt her soul come apart, felt her mind lose all sense of reality, and as Conner poured forth, it was Sara name that could be heard throughout the room.

When he had made Sara his, they fell asleep in each other's arms, with whisper's of passion and love.

As Horatio looked down, he noticed Macalleigh was sound asleep, picking her up, he carried her upstairs, and laid her in the bed, but as he covered her, she awoke, awoke with a hunger in her eyes.

"Stay with me Horatio, lie with me, please".

Horatio could see her necklace glow as bright as his, and as he climbed in beside her, he took her into his arms, pulled her close, and told her...

"Sleep Macalleigh, just sleep, I'm here with you".

Remembering Mac's words, Horatio held Macalleigh's hip so she couldn't grind against him, and the last thought he had before he fell asleep, was he was going to miss her like crazy.

End Chapter


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When the morning arrived, Macalleigh packed up her bag with tears in her eyes.

"Morning angel, are you ready to head for the Airport"?

"No...I don't want to leave you Horatio", as she ran into his arms.

"Shhh...come on Macalleigh, I know how you feel, I don't want you to leave either, but you are already behind at school, as am I, besides that, I'll be flying in for the week end, that's only five days away".

"Five days seem like forever", as she kissed him passionately.

"Okay guy's let's go, your flight leaves in half an hour".

Arriving at the Airport, they heard the call for the flight to NY.

"We'll let you kids say good bye, Macalleigh, take care love, have your dad call me when you get home".

"I will Horatio, by Stella, I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you to sweetheart".

Standing at the gate, Horatio caressed her cheek, as he caught her tear on his thumb.

"Please don't cry babe, I love you", passionately kissing her, he felt her tears melt into his.

"Bye Horatio, I love you". Boarding the flight, Horatio watched as she disappeared down the tunnel.

"Come on son, let's go, she'll be okay, as will you".

When Macalleigh arrived, her mom and dad were there with tears.

"Hi mom, hi dad, are you that happy to see me"?

"Of course love, but we have some bad news, your brother became ill while you were away, very ill, Macalleigh...your brothers kidney's failed, we had no idea how sick your brother was, but according to the specialist, he's been ill for a long time, he needs a kidney transplant, and we've all been tested but weren't a match".

"Oh my God mom, how could you not call me, why wouldn't you call me, this is my brother, I would have come home right away".

"I'm sorry love, your brother asked us, prayed with us not to tell you until you got home, he wanted you to enjoy the rest of your week with Horatio".

"Can we go see him, do I need to be tested, could I be his donor...God I knew something else was going to go wrong she told me, informed me I'd have a few more heartache's before my life would settle down".

"Slow down love, who told you, and yes we can go see him, and it's up to you whether or not you's like to be tested, it's your decision Macalleigh, but what are you talking about"?

"Zarabeth, the one who made our necklace's, she's kinda like one of those gifted people who can forsee things, Horatio took me to see her, now can we go see my brother please, we can talk more about this later, I want to be tested, let's go mom, come on".

When they arrived at the hospital, Macalleigh seen her brother sound asleep, hooked up to a dialysis machine.

"Gabe...I'm home, Gabe it's your sister, I love you, and missed you".

Opening his eyes, he smiled..."Macalleigh, you're home, I missed you sis".

"I missed you to bro, but let's get you the hell out of here, mom, let the doctor know to test me please".

While they took Macalleigh to be tested, they all prayed, while Mac called Horatio to let them know Macalleigh arrived safely.

"Caine".

"Hi Horatio, how you doing"?

"Good, I take it Macalleigh arrived safely"?

"She did, she's being tested as we speak".

"That's good, we just finished telling Horatio jr, if Macalleigh turns out to be a match, he wants to be there with her".

"That's fine...".

"Excuse me Det.Taylor"?

"Yes, do you have the results"?

"We do...your daughter is a perfect match, she's asked us to book the surgery ASAP, so it's scheduled for the morning at 9am".

"Thank you, Horatio, you should catch the next flight, with Horatio jr, the surgery is scheduled for morning".

"We are on our way Mac, see you soon".

Hanging up the phone, Mac headed back to Gabriel's room, where he found Macalleigh in bed with him, holding him, talking to him.

"Macalleigh look at your necklace, it's glowing"?

"I know isn't that neat, Horatio has one too, and every time we think of each other, they glow".

"That's so cool sis, I missed you you know"?

"I missed you too baby brother, as she cuddled him closer.

"Sis...I'm scared, really scared".

"I know Gabriel, but I'll be right there with you, and when we are put under, we'll meet at our fun place, the place we always met when we had bad dreams remember"?

"I do sis, I'm so tired now, I want to sleep".

"You sleep then Gabe, I'll be here beside you while you sleep".

Watching from the door, Mac, Calleigh, and Elizabeth cried.

End Chapter


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The following morning, Macalleigh and Gabriel were taken down to be preped for surgery.

"Macalleigh, we need to take off your necklace, if you could sit up a bit, I'll unhook it".

Being drugged, Macalleigh couldn't really understand what the nurse was talking about, but as she felt that necklace unhook, she pulled the mask from her face...

"Please...I need to leave it on, don't take it off".

"Shh...put the mask back on, and just relax, breathe deep, and relax".

Feeling the medication take affect, she could no longer fight, and as the necklace was removed, it turned dark.

"The plane"

"Dad, something is wrong, I need to get there, how much longer, there is something wrong with Macalleigh, DAD!!

"What is it son, stop the yelling, people are looking at you".

"I don't care, there is no warmth, my necklace is cold, look dad, it's gone dark".

Looking at the charm, his dad noticed it had changed color.

"So what does that mean son"?

"Zarabeth, she told us as Macalleigh and I thought about each other, our charms would glow, but something isn't right, it's no longer glowing".

Now Horatio knew all about Zarabeth, for he had had a few meetings with her after he lost Marisol.

"What time is it son"?

"9:05 dad, what does that have to do with anything"?

"Alot, Macalleigh is now in surgery, they must have taken the necklace off before the procedure".

"I hope you're right dad, now how much longer before we land"?

"About twenty minute's, just calm down Horatio".

At the hospital

As the machine's beeped, while Macalleigh and Gabriel laid side by side, with four surgeon's on each side of them, they began the operation with patients and care.

"Easy now, you are going to make a medium sized incision to the left of Macalleigh's kidney".

As the specialist, and three surgeon's clipped the kidney, they placed it in a sterile pan, as the other sugeon's opened Gabriel's abdomen, placing the kidney inside, attaching it to the artery that supplied blood to one of his kidneys and to the vein that carried his blood away from the kidney.

"Okay, very carefully attach the kidney to the uretha, we can leave the old kidney's in place, as there are no sign's of infection in them".

"I have a bleeder over here, hurry, I need a extra set of hands, NOW, stat,. let's go, before we lose him".

Clipping off the vein, the surgeon asked the anestesiologist how his vital's looked.

"Everything looks good doctor, BP 130/70, BPM is at 101 per minute".

"Wonderful, great job, let's get Macalleigh stiched up nicely, and into recovery".

Once Macalleigh was taken back to recovery, they continued with Gabriel, making sure his body was accepting the kidney, and not rejecting it.

Waiting out in the hall, Mac seen Horatio, and Horatio jr coming down the hall.

"Any word yet Mac"?

"Nothing yet, it's early yet, how you doing Horatio"?

"Not good, where is Macalleigh's necklace, do you have it"?

"I do son, here you go you can hold it till she comes to recovery".

Placing the charm on his neck with hers, he waited patiently with the rest of the family, for any news on Macalleigh and Gabe.

"Excuse me, Det.Taylor, your daughter is out of surgery, we have her in recovery, she's doing wonderfully, but is in a quite a bit of pain, and very groggy, she's been asking for her charm"?

"Oh...here you go, can you put this back on her, and can I see her"?

"Of course, I'll take the charm, but it will be a while before you see her".

"What about our son, how is he"?

"The transplant took beautifully, he's still in surgery, as the surgeon's are making sure his body doesn't reject it, but it looks really good so far, I'll be back once Gabe is out of surgery".

"Thank you, thank you so much".

While they continued to watch Gabriel, the surgeon informed the OR nurse to start the Cyclosporine to stop the communication between the T Cells, and immune system.

"Also nurse, please start the high dose of Corticosteroids for short term, then get my patient to recovery, also please be sure to notify me before he's taken to ICU".

"Yes doctor, would you like me to inform the Taylor family"?

"No, I'll do that, it's been a long eleven hours, I'm sure they'd like to hear the information from me".

Leaving the OR, the surgeon went in search of the Taylor Family.

"Det.Taylor, the surgery is complete, your son is doing fine, as far as we can tell his body is not rejecting the kidney, I can honestly tell you, we've never seen a match so close, to be honest, we've seen it only once here, and that was with a set of paternal twins".

"Thank you doctor, where do we go from here"?

"Well...your family, myself and our transplant team will remain in close contact, for follow-up's. Before leaving the hospital, your family will be given instructions on proper doses and schedule for antirejection medication. It will be very important to keep track of this schedule, and make sure proper dose is administered. You and your wife will be taught how to measure your son's blood pressure, temperature, and urine output at home, and how to keep a log of these readings. We will also set Gabriel up with a dietitian, who will councel your family on proper diet's".

"How long will this continue"?

"For the first few weeks, we will meet frequently to go over your son's log's, and also do some bloodwork, and adjust his medication's, to make sure things are progressing normally".

"May we see our son or daughter yet"?

"You haven't seen your daughter yet, she's been out of surgery for four hours now, she should be in her room".

"No...no one told us".

"I'm very sorry about that, she's in room 401, just take the elevator's to your left, I'll be sure to inform you myself once your son is settled in ICU".

"Thank you doctor, thank you for everything".

"You are very welcome, take care, and we will talk again soon".

While the family headed upstairs to see Macalleigh, Mac waited to see his son.

When they arrived in Macalleigh's room, they found her laying in the bed, looking out the window.

"Hey angel baby, how you feeling"?

"Hi mom, okay, but I'm in alot of pain, how is Gabriel, they told me his body didn't reject my kidney".

"That's right love, he's doing fine, your dad is just waiting till they get him settled in ICU, then he'll be up to see you".

"Where's Horatio"?

"Ummm...he said he was going to look for something for you".

Walking into the room, the family seen the huge teddy bear, that was the height of Elizabeth, with a giant heart in the center.

"Horatio...oh my...where did you find a bear that size", laughed Calleigh.

"It wasn't easy, but you have a great line of toy stores here, and this guy was kinda pointing at me, saying...take me to Macalleigh".

While Calleigh watched, Horatio placed the bear beside Macalleigh, as he bent and kissed her passionately.

"How you feeling angel"?

"Sore, very sore and very tired, but I'm glad your here I missed you".

"I missed you too sweetheart, it just seems like you can't a break, either that or Zarabeth is keeping us together everyway she can", he winked.

"Okay you two, while you spend some time together, we are going to go check on your dad, and see if Gabe is allowed to have family visit yet".

"Okay mom, I love you".

"I love you too angel baby".

End Chapter


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As the month's progressed Gabriel was finally ready to be released from the hospital.

"Hey, there's my boy, all ready to be released, and on your birthday no less, how's it feel to be 13"?

"Dad...don't be silly, I don't feel any different".

"Well you should, you are now a teenager, and we have a party planned for you".

"Cool, where's Macalleigh"?

"She's gone to the Airport with mom, to pick up Horatio jr, so let's go my son, times a wasting".

When they arrived at home, Gabriel was very tired, and worn down.

"Are you okay son"?

"Yeah dad, just a little tired, though it feels great to be home".

Mac was a little concerned, they had informed him Gabriel would be tired at times, but he would grow stronger as each day progressed.

The Airport...

"Come on, how much longer before the plane lands, for crying out loud", tutted Macalleigh.

"Calm down love, here it comes now, it's only been three month's, you act like it's been a lifetime".

"To a 16 year old it is mom, I've missed him, missed him alot".

"Oh to be young again, but those days are gone".

"Horatioooooooooooooo...she yelled, as she jumped into his arms, and kissed his whole face.

"Mmm...there's my angel, miss me much"?

"Of course, look at our charms, they are bright red".

"You just notice that now angel, mine's been glowing since I neared NY".

"Macalleigh was to busy looking for the plane, to watch her charm", laughed her mom.

"Very funny mom, now let's get home and see Gabriel".

"Okay love, calm down, you are so excitable today".

"How's Gabe been feeling"?

"Not to bad, he's still very tired at times, but I'm sure he's happy to be home for his birthday".

"That's right, wait till he see's what I brought him, he's going to love it".

"Why, what did you bring him, it's aweful large".

"Well...I got him the "Guitar Hero Package", comes with the guitar and game, mom and dad bought him the system, so he has the whole package complete".

"Oh my God, he's going to be so excited, it's to bad your mom and dad couldn't come".

"I know, but dad has this huge case he's working on, it takes up all of his time, even mom said he's never home anymore".

"Aww...I'm sure it will be over soon, if I know Horatio he'll catch the criminal, he always does".

Arriving at the house, Macalleigh seen Gabriel laying on the couch.

"Gabe, your home, how you feeling li'l brother"?

"Okay, a little tired, but not to bad, hey Horatio how have you been"?

"Great Gabe, mom, dad, and I bought you a present".

"Holy cow...look at the size of it, what is it"?

"You have to open it and see".

Tearing at the paper, Gabe's eyes almost popped out of his head, as he seen the complete system, and "Guitar Hero set.

"Whoa...this is awesome, thanks Horatio, I have to call Uncle and Auntie and thank them, can we play now"?

"Sure, let's hook it up, and give it a go".

While they unpacked the system and game, Macalleigh helped her mom with dinner.

After playing "Guitar Hero", Mac pulled out the log book, Gabriel's medication's, and thermometer.

"Okay son, it's time for your medication".

"Okay dad".

Sitting down on the sofa, his father took his blood pressure which came up with a reading of 120/60, writing it in the log book, he then took his temperature which registered at 98.6, writing that in the log book, he then measured out Gabe's med's, writing down the exact time they were taken.

"Okay son, we need to check your urine, do you feel like you can go"?

"I think so dad, I'll be right back".

When Gabriel returned, his father checked the color of urine writing it down along with the amount. With everything done for the night, they decided to watch a movie.

"Okay guy's what movie"?

"Ummm...how about "Cinderella Story"?

"Ewww...that's such a chick movie, come on Macalleigh, pick something else".

"Okay, how about an "Austin Power's marathon"?

"I'm up for that, what do you think dad, can we watch all three"?

"Well...we'll see how awake you are after the first one, how's that"?

"Sounds fair dad, mom popcorn"?

"Of course, I'll be right back".

Waiting for the popcorn to pop, Calleigh took down the diet chart, and read the amount of topping Gabe could have on his, seeing it said no sodium, and light butter, she seperated the two bowls.

"Here we go guy's, this one is for dad, Macalleigh and Horatio, and this is yours and mine".

Sitting down beside her son, they watched the movie. Half way through, Gabriel fell asleep leaning up against his mom.

"Mom...Gabe's sleeping".

"I know love, Mac...can you carry him up to bed".

Picking his son up in his arms, he carried him upstairs, tucking him in.

"Goodnight son, I love you", he whispered as he kissed him on the head.

Heading back downstairs, Mac sat on the sofa, and pulled his wife into his arms, snuggling her up against him, as he caressed her butt in little circle's.

"Stop you, she whispered...the kids are here".

When the movie ended, everyone headed up too bed.

"Goodnight Macalleigh", kissing her passionately, Horatio headed off to the other room.

With the house now quiet, Mac and Calleigh checked on their son once more, before heading off to bed.

"Do you think he'll be okay"?

"He's going to be fine love, all his readings were normal, and is urine was a nice yellow color, with no sign of blood".

Closing his son's door half way, they headed into their own room, and got ready for bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When Mac and Calleigh returned to their room, she headed towards the shower.

"What are you up to their Mrs.Taylor"?

"Mmm...nothing, just running the shower", she smiled seductively as she bent over in front of her husband grinding against his shaft.

"Calleigh...he sighed, as she continued to erotically move against him, as he took his hands, undoing her blouse, revealing her black satin bra.

"You never cease to amaze me how giving you are love, how erotically beautiful you are, from your emerald green eyes, to your gorgeous toes".

Reaching his hand around, he unclipped her bra, allowing her breasts to cup within his hands, as he caressed, and softly pinched her erect nipples.

"Please Mac, I need you...".

Knowing their would be no shower, he picked her up, carried her to the bed, laying her upon the downy comforter.

"My sweetest Calleigh, I'm going to love you, caress you, seduce you, until you have melted within not only my arms, but my heart".

Crying at his words, he seductively slid his hand down her waist, unclipping her pants, and as he touched her heated core, she poured forth her love onto him, while he continued kissing, suckling her breasts, her tummy, her hips, until he pulled off her pants, lifting her legs over his shoulder, as he clamped down on her sheath, causing her to writher in ecstacy, in passion, in love.

Knowing she was more then ready for him, he pulled her up to face him, and as he took her face within in his hands, he watched the joys of ecstacy play upon her, as he sat her on the tip of his sheath, holding her there.

"Tell me how much you love me Calleigh, tell me after 16 years how lucky we are to have had three beautiful children, a wonderful marriage, the perfect family".

"I love you Det.Mac Taylor, beyond this room, this life, and yes...we are the luckiest two people in this world to have found each other through our heartache's, to have had three beautiful children, a wonderful marriage, and perfect family, forever Mac, this is our destiny, never will there ever be another to love me, this I promise you".

With the words said, Mac plunged her deep down upon him, and as they rocked in unison, they both came together, in the passion that they had given each other over the last 16 years, showing each other that their love, their family, their destiny's were meant to be forever.

With the week-end finally ended, Horatio headed back to Miami, while Macalleigh headed back to school.

"Hey Macalleigh, how was your week-end with Horatio, did you...you know, did ya"?

"No...what is it with you Mary, always you have sex on the mind, there is more to a relationship then sex".

"There is...what is it"?

"Love Mary, true love, the kind of love that lasts forever, like my parents have".

"Oh Macalleigh, you are so naive, what do you really think Horatio does when you aren't with him Miami"?

"Listen Mary, just back off, I got to get too class".

While in Social Studies, Macalleigh looked at her necklace and thought about Horatio, and as she watched it, it lightly glowed, just enough to reasure her that Horatio was thinking about her too.

"Macalleigh Taylor...are you with us today, or are you somewhere else"?

"I'm here Sir, and yes, my essay is finished".

"Good...nice to know while you are on another plane of existence, you are still with us".

Everyone laughed as the bell rang for lunch.

"Macalleigh...over here, come sit with us, you can help us get Justin to notice Mary".

"Are you insane, he's a senior, and doesn't notice any girl unless she is a football, jock's are all the same, He-men with little things".

As the girls laughed, they agreed, jock's were useless in every way.

Ring,ring.

"Hello".

"Hey angel, how you doing, I miss you, I'm on lunch and thought I'd call".

"I'm doing great handsom, and I miss you too".

Getting up from the table Macalleigh left her friends and headed outside to talk privately with Horatio.

"Can you imagine, Macalleigh's boyfriend lives in Miami, miles away, and she thinks they can make it work, I've told her it's not going to last, they never do".

"Sounds like someone is jealous Mary, could it be"?

"Listen...I'll prove to you how easy it is to have Horatio cheat on Macalleigh, the school Spring Fling is coming up next week, and I guarantee that Horatio will be in my arms by nights end".

"You're crazy, he doesn't even know you, what makes you think he'll even notice you, what makes you so sure"?

"Let's just say I have a seduction in mind, that will have Horatio Caine Jr eating out of more then my hands".

As Macalleigh returned to the table, she sat down to silence, as the talking stopped.

End Chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

With the week come and gone, Macalleigh was excited for it was friday night, the night of her Spring Fling, a night that will never be forgotten.

"Dad, what time are you picking up Horatio"?

"In about half an hour, why"?

"Cause I'm so excited to see him, mom can you help me get ready"?

"Calm down Macalleigh, you have lots of time".

"I know, but I need to be ready before he gets here, please mom".

"Alright, come on".

Heading upstairs, her father wondered to himself, just what she was wearing, he hadn't seen the dress that her mother helped her pick out, but he knew his wife, oh yes, it was most likely dangerous, to dangerous for a 16 year old.

"Mom...do you remember your first formal dance"?

"I do sweetheart, it was night I'd never forget. I dated a real geek back then, a geek that went on to become a millionare".

"Whoa...why did you break up with him"?

"I was younger then him Macalleigh, he decided he couldn't wait, so we parted friends, and it was two months after that, he started dating Brenda, a senior, very well built, and very pretty".

"I bet she wasn't as pretty as you, I mean look at you mom, you're still gorgeous, dad says that beauty like your's comes from within, he's always saying your heart is more beautiful then your appearance, and how you were the one who brought him back from a life of pain, teaching him how to trust in love again, that not everything or everyone disappears".

"Your dad is a hopeless romantic, with an endless poetic mind, and it was he who brought me back from my life of pain and heartache".

"Sounds to me like you saved each other, I can only hope Horatio and I have the same passion and love you and dad do".

"I'm sure you will love, if Horatio is anything like his father, which I know he is, you'll be loved and treasured forever".

"Talk about dad being poetic, jeez mom".

"What can I say, after almost 17 years I've become part of him, he's rubbed off on me".

Macalleigh giggled, for she had an idea what her mom meant by rubbed off on her.

The Airport.

When Horatio arrived, Mac noticed he looked tired, worn down.

"Hello Horatio, how was your flight"?

"It was tiring, but good. How's Macalleigh, is she all excited"?

"She is, but more excited that you are here. Are you feeling okay son, something you need to talk about"?

"Not really, just mom and dad having a few problems, they'll work them out".

"Of course they will, don't worry, trust in their love, they'll be fine".

As they walked, Mac knew about the problems Stella was having with Horatio, the long hours, the endless cases, his need to keep pushing on instead of settling down, but he also knew their relationship was strong enough to get through this little dip.

Arriving at the house, Horatio headed up to the spare room to change, just as Macalleigh was coming down in her dress.

"Horatio...as she ran into his arms, as he felt every curve of Macalleigh's body against him. I missed you so much".

Not being to form a thought due to her beauty, all he got out was..."I've missed you too".

As Mac watched, he looked at his wife and said..."what the hell kind of dress is that, she looks to revealing in that, look at it, it's all black, sleek, showing every inch and curve of my little angel".

"Oh calm down, it's just a dress, a dress that looks stunning, and beside's that your little angel, like it or not, has grown up".

"Well I don't like it, not at all".

Kissing her husband smartly on the mouth, she said..."smile and pretend you do".

When they got to the hotel where they were holding the Spring Fling, Macalleigh seen Mary, Lori, and Jessica sitting at the table.

"Hey guy's, this is Horatio, Horatio, this is Mary, Lori, and Jessica".

"Hi..nice to meet you all".

"You too Horatio, Macalleigh talks about you all the time".

Caressing her hair, he said..."I'm sure not as much as I talk about her".

Watching with heated jealousy, Mary thought to herself..."soon Macalleigh, soon you will see how unfaithful young men can be".

As they sat a slow song came on.

"Come on angel, let's dance".

Taking her to the dance floor, Horatio wrapped her in his arms, sliding his hands down to rest just below her waist.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look tonight angel"?

"Mhmm...you told me already, three times".

Looking up into each other's eyes, they kissed with heated passion, the kind of passion that was full of promise, and love.

"Nick...is everything ready"?

"It is Mary, but this is insane, there is no way in hell you are going to get Horatio alone".

"Wanna bet"...as she pulled a pill vile out of her pocket showing it.

"What the hell is that"?

"What do you think it is Lori, it's ecstacy, one little pill, and Horatio won't know what hit him".

"Christ Mary, you didn't say anything about ecstacy, that's dangerous stuff".

"You just keep your mouth shut Lori, understand"?

"Yeah...sure, of course".

As the music stopped, they returned to the table.

"Hey Macalleigh, I rented a room, we are having a party and thought you and Horatio may like to come".

"Umm..I'm not sure, we'll see okay".

"Aww..come on, it's gonna be fun, it's non alcohol, what do you say"?

"Sure, maybe for a little while".

Heading upstairs, Lori was begining to change her mind, for her brother had died from using ecstacy two years ago, it was a night she'd never forget, as she watched him spasm on the floor from taking to much.

"Okay guy's here we are".

Opening the door, they seen the room full of food and drinks.

"Wow...this must have cost you a fortune".

"Money is no object Lori, you know that, Horatio drink"?

"Sure, I'll get them".

"Oh no, you and Macalleigh sit, we'll serve ya, just have fun".

As Nick watched he could feel himself becoming erect, as he thought about changing the game plan by switching the glasses, and taking Mary himself.

"Here Mary, I'll do that, you wouldn't want them to get suspicious, give me the "E", I'll do it".

Bringing over the drinks, Nick passed Mary the one with the "E" instead of Horatio.

As the party went on, Mary began to feel drowsy.

"Hey Mary, come on, I have something to show you".

As Nick led her into the bedroom, he waited till she had passed out on the bed.

"Hey Macalleigh, can I talk to you and Horatio for a minute"?

"Sure, what is it Lori"?

"I need to let you know what Mary had planned for you and Horatio, I'm really sorry I didn't speak up sooner".

"Speaking of Mary, where is she"?

"Hmm...I don't know Macalleigh, please listen to me for a minute. Mary was planning on seducing Horatio, she has "E" on her, and supposedly put it in your drink, but you seem fine".

"She what...why would she do that"?

"She's jealous of what you and Horatio have, she wanted to prove to you that Horatio was unfaithful, but again, aren't you feeling the least bit drowsy Horatio"?

"No...I'm fine, and that was a cruel trick you were all planning against Macalleigh, now where is Mary"?

As they searched the room's, they found Mary stripped on the bed, with her throat slit.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...screamed Lori, oh my God she's dead".

"Horatio call my dad".

As Macalleigh stared on, she knew this night was far from over, and that the memory of Mary with her throat slit, and eyes open would make this Spring Fling a night she'd never forget.

End Chapter


	31. Chapter 31

After Horatio called Mac, he removed everyone from the room, including himself.

"No one leaves this living room understand?"

"Sure man, no problem, but I think I'm going to throw up."

When Mac arrived with Flack and his team, he had Hawkes enter the bedroom with Danny and himself, while Flack questioned Horatio and Macalleigh.

"What happened Horatio?"

"I'm not sure, Lori here informed us that Mary was planning some scheme against Macalleigh and I, so as we looked for her, we found her in the room with her throat slit."

"Are you Lori?"

"I am, listen I'm really sorry for what we tried to do, but I think Mary have been given ecstacy".

"How do you know this?"

"Well...that's what we had planned for Horatio, but then Nick, he's a senior at our school, told Mary he'd get the drinks and put the "E" in the drink, but he may have given her the wrong one or some how...oh I don't know, I'm so confused."

"Okay, calm down, and start at the begining."

As Lori explained every detail to Flack, he watched the room and noticed one of the guys trying to leave.

"Excuse me...you can't leave, what's your name?"

"Umm...I'm Nick, but I swear I didn't kill her, I just drugged her and took advantage of her, I swear man, when I left she was alive."

Meanwhile...

In the bedroom, Hawkes looked over the young girl, as he said..."this is way to young to die, I can tell you this much Mac, she was drugged, but not passed out, see the bruising on her wrists, someone held her down while they attacked her, I'd put time of death at 9:45 pm and who ever slit her throat knew what they were doing, the slice is perfect, straight across, right through the jugular, she certainly didn't suffer, quick and painless."

"Okay Danny let's get this room processed, while I go check on Macalleigh."

When Mac entered the room, he found a room full of kids and their parents.

"What's going on in here?"

"One of the kids called their parents, next thing I know they all arrived."

"Do we know what went on?"

"Yeah, seems junior here decided to drug and rape the victim, but he swear's he didn't kill her."

"Man...I'm telling you, I didn't kill her, please, you have to believe me, she was alive when I left the room."

"Arrest him, and have him taken downtown."

"Hey...come on man, can we take our kids home or what?"

"Listen...first of all you can call me Det.Taylor, second there has been a murder here of a young girl, it would be very helpful if we could get your co-operation, and question these young student's here."

"Fine, but how long is this going to take, do you know how upset these kids are from seeing what they've seen?"

"Of course I do, but we need to talk to them while it's still fresh in their minds. Someone here killed this young girl, and we need to find out who it was, and how she was able to book a hotel room at 16 years of age."

"I can answer that Det.Taylor. She used her father's credit card on line, that's how she was able to book the room."

"How did these kids get past the front desk without being questioned Mac?"

"I can answer that too. The security guy downstairs helped us, Mary paid him to distract the front desk clerk while we snuck up, he even came in and talked a bit with us, then he just left."

"Was this before, or after Mary disappeared?"

"I think it was around the same time, cause I seen Nick coming out of the room, the same time the guard disappeared."

Mac was becoming suspicious, for a young girl she sure did know alot about what went on this night."

Once everyone had been questioned, Mac sent Flack to find the guard, while he sent them all home except for Lori who was waiting to be picked up by her dad.

"I'm really sorry Macalleigh, I never meant to hurt you or Horatio."

"If you never meant to do it, you wouldn't have been involved."

"I never meant to be, but you don't understand Macalleigh, Mary was very cruel, you just don't say no to her."

Just as Macalleigh was about to answer, Lori's dad walked through the door.

"Lori, Lori, oh God are you okay?"

"I'm fine daddy, but it was horrible, poor Mary, as she cried."

"Excuse me, I'm Det. Mac Taylor, I was the one who called you."

"Oh yes...sorry, I'm Dr.Evens."

"Doctor?"

"Surgeon actually, just like my daughter is going to be one day, steady hand she has, she can make an incision so clean and percise, I've taught her everything I know, she's very smart you know."

As Mac looked at Mary, he noticed she was nervous.

"Please daddy, can we go, I just want to go home."

"Is it okay to take her detective?"

"Sure, but I may need to question her again, she's a witness now."

"Of course, just call when you need her."

"I will, good night."

"Mac..."

"What is it Danny?"

"Look what I found between the mattress, and box spring."

"A scalpel, get it back to the lab, and have it anaylized."

"Sure Mac, but why do I get the feeling you already know more then you are saying."

At the front desk

"Excuse me, I'm Det.Don Flack, can you tell me where the guard is who was on duty tonight?"

"Sure, he left already, his shift finished an hour ago."

"Do you have an address on him?"

"Of course, just give me a minute. Here it is, Mark Simms 1472 East 42nd street."

"Thank you."

As Flack left out the door, Danny caught up with him.

"Hold up Don, give me a lift to the station."

"I'm not going to the station, I have to go find that guard."

"Well I'll come with you, if you take me to the station first, I have to drop this off."

"Okay, but make it quick, I need to find Mr.Simms before he disappears."

When Mac dropped off Macalleigh and Horatio, he headed back to the lab to see what they found on that scalpel.

"Mom...mom we're home."

"Oh thank God Macalleigh, how are you kids doing?"

"We're fine mom, but poor Mary, if you had of seen her mom, it was horrible."

"I know sweetheart, it will be okay, you'll be fine."

Holding her daughter tight, Calleigh knew it would be a while before Macalleigh had the vision of what she had seen out of her mind.

At the Lab

"Adam, has Danny been here yet?"

"He has, but he dropped off the evidence and left with Flack to see the guard."

"Okay, did you find anything?"

"Not really, traces of blood, but no prints, leading me to believe that the killer wore gloves, most likely surgical, as there was a powdered material found on the scalpel."

As Mac looked on, he thought to himself more and more, that Lori was their killer.

"I'm going to see Nick in holding, if you find anything else page me."

"I will Mac."

When he got down to holding, he found Nick sobbing in his cell.

"Nick...I need to ask you some question's."

"Fine, but please, please believe me I didn't kill her."

Angerly "Whether you killed her or not, you drugged and raped her, leaving her vulnerable and unable to fight off her killer and that make's you not only a rapist, but an accomplice. You signed her death certificate whether you meant to or not."

When Flack and Danny arrived at Mr.Simms they found the door ajar.

"Don, the door's open."

"I can see that Danny."

Drawing their weapon's, they opened the door, and found Mr.Simms dead, with his throat slit just like Mary's.

"Christ what is this, a bad episode of Prom Night?"

"Mac...it's Flack, we've found Mr.Simms, he's dead."

"I'll be right there."

Heading out, Mac still couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this case then what he was seeing.

Meanwhile at the Even's house Dr.Even's returned home.

"Daddy, where were you, how you could leave me like this when I needed you, I come out of the shower and you are gone."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I went to get us some pizza, look I got your favorite."

"Oh...thanks daddy, but I'm not hungry, I just want to go to bed."

"You go ahead then sweetheart, I promise not to leave you again, don't worry Lori I'll protect you."

"Protect me...protect me from what, I haven't done nothing daddy."

"I know sweetheart, it's okay, we'll be fine, just go to bed."

Arriving at Mr.Simms, Mac found Danny processing the room.

"About time Mac, look at this mess, what's going on with this case?"

"I don't know yet Danny, we'll figure it out, where's Hawkes?"

"He's in the bedroom having a look at Mr.Simms, who's laying there with his throat slit and eyes open."

Walking into the room, Mac noticed the simularity of the bodies.

"It's the same isn't it Hawkes?"

"It is Mac, clean precise cut, ear to ear just like our last victim."

"Why do I have a feeling our murder weapon is under the mattress."

As hawkes stared at Mac, he couldn't figure what he was talking about.

"Pass me a pair of gloves Hawkes."

"Sure Mac, here you go."

Putting on the gloves, Mac lifted the mattress a bit, and found the murder weapon.

"Another scalpel, that makes two in one night, and us with a case that is getting stranger by the second."

When Mac got home, he was dead tired. Unlocking the door, he headed up to bed, where he found his wife awake and reading.

"Hi sweetheart, how's Macalleigh?"

"She'll be fine, she's sleeping now."

Calleigh could tell how tired and worn down her husband was, and without a word, she got up, took him by the hand, laid him on the bed, and began massaging his shoulders.

"Mmm...oh yeah, that's the spot love, right there between the shoulder blades."

As she continued to massage, she asked..."how's the case Mac? It must be a bad one, I've never seen you so knotted."

"It's not that it's bad Calleigh, it's just damn confusing. I've never seen so many twist and turns, everytime we're convinced we have the perp, something happens that makes us think we don't."

Stretching herself straight out on top of him, she laid there whispering..."trust me Mac, you'll figure it out, you always do."

"Sweetheart...".

"Mmhmm...?"

"Want to play?"

Laughing, she allowed her husband to flip her.

"Now I have you right where I want you."

With the passion building in the room, he took his wife into their world of pleasure, of passion, of burning love. Tracing his fingertips across her heated flesh, while he kissed her softly, she began to sigh, the deep desired type sigh that let her husband know she needed more, more of his touch, his kiss, his breath.

In the next room, Macalleigh awoke from her nightmare. Not wanting to be alone, she opened Horatio's door, walked over to the bed, and stood in front of him in nothing but her silky nightgown.

Slowly waking up with the feeling he was being watched, his eyes turned the deepest blue, telling Macalleigh without words, that he was feeling her presence.

"Macalleigh, this isn't a good idea angel, you have no idea what I'm feeling right now."

Whispering..."yes I do Horatio, for I'm feeling it too."

Watching her seductively, he seen her goose bumped flesh, and as he pulled back the sheet, she crawled in beside him, wrapping herself into his form.

"Please Horatio, touch me, show me what it feels like to be loved."

Turning her to face him, he traced the outline of her thigh. Stopping at her hip ,he watched the play of emotions across her face, as he seen fear, trust, but most of all eternal love.

"Please Horatio...touch me, just give me something of what's to come in our future, please."

Placing her hand on his hardened shaft, he whispered..."This is what you do to me Macalleigh."

Feeling his shaft, frightened her, for she could feel the thickness, the length of him.

"I understand, but I need to feel you touch me, please Horatio don't make me ask again. I want you to take me into the future."

"I can't Macalleigh, I'm sorry, not until we are wed. But I can give you foreplay, this will also show you how I feel about you, how much I love you."

Nodding her head yes, Horatio very sensually opened her legs, and caressed his hand up her nightgown, till he felt her velvety curls.

"Open for me Macalleigh, spread your legs love, allow me to touch your beautiful bud that will soon be swollen with my touch."

As she opened, she felt the heat of his finger touch her clitoris, sending her to panic a little.

"It's okay to change your mind angel, we can stop anytime you want."

"I know...I don't want to stop, it's just I feel all warm inside, like something is building."

"I know love, and it will, the more I caress your clitoris, the more you will swell, swell until you pour your orgasm onto my hand."

Continuing with his fingers, he stroked her, stroked her in small circle's, leaving Macalleigh spinning out of control, as she felt her orgasm building, taking down her nightgown, Horatio placed his lips on her swollen nipple, and as he began to suckle, while giving her his thick fingers, being careful not to take her virginity with foreplay, she cried out...

"Hoooooooratio..."

"Shh...it's okay Macalleigh, let it happen".

As she relaxed herself, as she allowed herself the freedom to escape reality, she poured out her first orgasm, soaking Horatio's hand, in the love, the beauty, she felt for him.

"

End Chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

The following morning, Macalleigh awoke, kissed Horatio on the lips, and headed back to her room, just as her mom was coming out.

"Macalleigh...what are you up too?"

"Huh...nothing mom, just making sure Horatio was okay."

Now her mom knew they had cuddled each other in bed a few times when Macalleigh was sick, but there was always someone near by, and it was never at night.

"Come you...spill it too me, or would you rather your father?"

Sighing deep, she followed her mom downstairs to the kitchen.

"Nothing happened mom, I had a nightmare last night, when I woke I didn't want to be alone, so I crawled in with horatio."

Looking into her daughter's eyes, she said..."I want the truth Macalleigh, did you and Horatio...?"

"No...I swear mom, we didn't, honest."

Knowing her daughter would never lie to her, she embraced her and sent her back to bed.

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep last night?"

"Okay daddy, just a small nightmare, but it's alright now."

Caressing his daughter cheek, he whispered..."I heard you tiptoe into Horatio's room last night, don't let your mother find out. I trust you Macalleigh."

"I know you do daddy, I would never do that to you, or to mom, ever."

"That's my angel baby. You and Horatio try and have a fun day."

"Okay daddy, and I hope you find Mary's killer soon daddy."

"I will angel, don't worry, you know I will."

Leaving the house, Mac decided to stop at Mr.Simms.

Knock, knock..."Det.Taylor, did you need to see my dad?"

"I do, is he here?"

"No...he got called into work early this morning, some emergency surgery."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't, but you can find him at the hospital."

As Mac watched her, he noticed how nervous she was again.

"Listen Lori, I have a feeling you know something, and I will get this figured out, are we understood?"

"Yes detective Taylor, I understand."

Closing the door she began to cry, for how was she ever supposed to turn in her father. Deep in her heart she knew he had killed that guard last night for her. But why, she had done nothing wrong.

At the hospital Dr.Simms had just gotten out of surgery when a colleague walked up to him.

"Hey Albert, quite a party last night with those kids, Christ did you see that girl, imagine having your throat slit like that, in perfect precision too, straight across. Girl deserved it though, she was quite a little bitch, but she was fun to play with."

"What the hell are you talking about, are you insane, did you kill that young girl?"

Without another word, the only thing that could be heard was the gurgling of Dr.Simms.

"Sorry about that Albert, but I guess I didn't do you right, oh well, you'll be dead in a few minutes. Hurts to suffer doesn't it? But it's all of you who brought this on. You let my son die in surgery, and those little bastards were the ones who put him there. They should have never locked him in that closet, leaving that acid to spill all over, causing HIS DEATH. THEY WILL ALL PAY AND YOUR DAUGHTER ALONG WITH THEM".

Storming out of the private area, he left Dr.Simms gurgling in a pool of his own blood.

"Now...of to see li'l Lori."

As he walked out the hospital doors, he banged into Mac.

"Sorry about that, please, pardon me."

"Sure, it's okay, no harm done, could you tell me where I could find Dr.Simms?"

"No sorry, ask at the nurse's station".

Walking away from Mac, he got into his car and took off.

When Mac walked up to the nurses station he asked..."excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Dr.Simms?"

"Sure, I think he said he was heading into the privacy lounge."

"Thank you."

After being pointed the way, he seen the sign, and as he walked in he seen Dr.Simms still gurgling.

"Christ"!! Help, get in here now."

As the nurse ran in, she seen the doctor and pushed the call button.

"Easy Dr.Simms, what happened?"

Raising his hand in the motion of, "get me a pen", Mac passed him some paper, as he wrote..."help my Lori."

Picking up his cell he called Flack.

"Listen Flack, I need you to get over to Dr.Simms place right now, his daughter is in danger."

"I'm on my way Mac."

Hanging up the phone, Mac moved out of the way while the doctor's loaded Simms onto the stretcher.

"Please call me when he is out of surgery."

"We will Det.Taylor."

Heading out the door, Mac rushed over to Lori's, hoping in hell Flack got there in time.

Knock, knock

Coming to the door, Lori opened it and seen Dr.Robins standing there.

"Dr.Robins daddy isn't home right now, he's at the hospital."

"I know that Lori, he sent me over to make sure you were okay, may I come in?"

"Of course."

Opening the door wide, Lori heard the sirens in the distance, as Dr.Robins pushed her into the house.

"Auuuuuuuuuugh," she screamed, as he grabbed her, holding her in a vice like grip.

Coming through the door, Flack seen Lori wrapped within the perps hands. Aiming his gun he said..."release her, put the weapon down."

"You don't understand, they killed my son, they locked him the closet. The closet was full of acid. It fell on him, burning him, eating him alive. Well now it's my turn for revenge."

"You don't want to do this. Come on now, release the girl."

"I said no."

At that moment Mac came in.

"Listen to me, you don't have to do this. This isn't going to bring your son back."

"You think I don't know that. I've waited three years for my revenge, they killed my son."

"I understand. But this isn't the way to get your revenge, you've killed enough."

Sobbing "You don't understand, no one understands."

Getting angry again, Dr.Robins held the scalpel closer to Lori's skin. Mac knew he had two choices. Either he shot the doctor and took the chance of the scalpel not cutting Lori, or he could continue to try and talk him down.

"Please Dr.Robins, let her go. We can help you, just give us the chance to hear your story."

Crying harder, he released the scalpel from Lori's neck, and tossed her to the ground.

"I did all this for my son. I have nothing without him."

As Mac ran over to grab the doctor, he slit his own throat, sending blood squirts everywhere.

"It's to late Mac, he's gone."

Checking for a pulse Mac realized Flack was right. Looking over at Lori he said..."you young lady are going to tell me this story from the begining, understood?"

"Yes Det.Taylor, but I want to see my dad. Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet, so why don't we sit down and you can start."

Drying her tears with her hands, she began..."It was June 27th, 2005."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The following morning, Macalleigh awoke, kissed Horatio on the lips, and headed back to her room, just as her mom was coming out.

"Macalleigh...what are you up too?"

"Huh...nothing mom, just making sure Horatio was okay."

Now her mom knew they had cuddled each other in bed a few times when Macalleigh was sick, but there was always someone near by, and it was never at night.

"Come you...spill it too me, or would you rather your father?"

Sighing deep, she followed her mom downstairs to the kitchen.

"Nothing happened mom, I had a nightmare last night, when I woke I didn't want to be alone, so I crawled in with horatio."

Looking into her daughter's eyes, she said..."I want the truth Macalleigh, did you and Horatio...?"

"No...I swear mom, we didn't, honest."

Knowing her daughter would never lie to her, she embraced her and sent her back to bed.

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep last night?"

"Okay daddy, just a small nightmare, but it's alright now."

Caressing his daughter cheek, he whispered..."I heard you tiptoe into Horatio's room last night, don't let your mother find out. I trust you Macalleigh."

"I know you do daddy, I would never do that to you, or to mom, ever."

"That's my angel baby. You and Horatio try and have a fun day."

"Okay daddy, and I hope you find Mary's killer soon daddy."

"I will angel, don't worry, you know I will."

Leaving the house, Mac decided to stop at Mr.Simms.

Knock, knock..."Det.Taylor, did you need to see my dad?"

"I do, is he here?"

"No...he got called into work early this morning, some emergency surgery."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't, but you can find him at the hospital."

As Mac watched her, he noticed how nervous she was again.

"Listen Lori, I have a feeling you know something, and I will get this figured out, are we understood?"

"Yes detective Taylor, I understand."

Closing the door she began to cry, for how was she ever supposed to turn in her father. Deep in her heart she knew he had killed that guard last night for her. But why, she had done nothing wrong.

At the hospital Dr.Simms had just gotten out of surgery when a colleague walked up to him.

"Hey Albert, quite a party last night with those kids, Christ did you see that girl, imagine having your throat slit like that, in perfect precision too, straight across. Girl deserved it though, she was quite a little bitch, but she was fun to play with."

"What the hell are you talking about, are you insane, did you kill that young girl?"

Without another word, the only thing that could be heard was the gurgling of Dr.Simms.

"Sorry about that Albert, but I guess I didn't do you right, oh well, you'll be dead in a few minutes. Hurts to suffer doesn't it? But it's all of you who brought this on. You let my son die in surgery, and those little bastards were the ones who put him there. They should have never locked him in that closet, leaving that acid to spill all over, causing HIS DEATH. THEY WILL ALL PAY AND YOUR DAUGHTER ALONG WITH THEM".

Storming out of the private area, he left Dr.Simms gurgling in a pool of his own blood.

"Now...of to see li'l Lori."

As he walked out the hospital doors, he banged into Mac.

"Sorry about that, please, pardon me."

"Sure, it's okay, no harm done, could you tell me where I could find Dr.Simms?"

"No sorry, ask at the nurse's station".

Walking away from Mac, he got into his car and took off.

When Mac walked up to the nurses station he asked..."excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Dr.Simms?"

"Sure, I think he said he was heading into the privacy lounge."

"Thank you."

After being pointed the way, he seen the sign, and as he walked in he seen Dr.Simms still gurgling.

"Christ"!! Help, get in here now."

As the nurse ran in, she seen the doctor and pushed the call button.

"Easy Dr.Simms, what happened?"

Raising his hand in the motion of, "get me a pen", Mac passed him some paper, as he wrote..."help my Lori."

Picking up his cell he called Flack.

"Listen Flack, I need you to get over to Dr.Simms place right now, his daughter is in danger."

"I'm on my way Mac."

Hanging up the phone, Mac moved out of the way while the doctor's loaded Simms onto the stretcher.

"Please call me when he is out of surgery."

"We will Det.Taylor."

Heading out the door, Mac rushed over to Lori's, hoping in hell Flack got there in time.

Knock, knock

Coming to the door, Lori opened it and seen Dr.Robins standing there.

"Dr.Robins daddy isn't home right now, he's at the hospital."

"I know that Lori, he sent me over to make sure you were okay, may I come in?"

"Of course."

Opening the door wide, Lori heard the sirens in the distance, as Dr.Robins pushed her into the house.

"Auuuuuuuuuugh," she screamed, as he grabbed her, holding her in a vice like grip.

Coming through the door, Flack seen Lori wrapped within the perps hands. Aiming his gun he said..."release her, put the weapon down."

"You don't understand, they killed my son, they locked him the closet. The closet was full of acid. It fell on him, burning him, eating him alive. Well now it's my turn for revenge."

"You don't want to do this. Come on now, release the girl."

"I said no."

At that moment Mac came in.

"Listen to me, you don't have to do this. This isn't going to bring your son back."

"You think I don't know that. I've waited three years for my revenge, they killed my son."

"I understand. But this isn't the way to get your revenge, you've killed enough."

Sobbing "You don't understand, no one understands."

Getting angry again, Dr.Robins held the scalpel closer to Lori's skin. Mac knew he had two choices. Either he shot the doctor and took the chance of the scalpel not cutting Lori, or he could continue to try and talk him down.

"Please Dr.Robins, let her go. We can help you, just give us the chance to hear your story."

Crying harder, he released the scalpel from Lori's neck, and tossed her to the ground.

"I did all this for my son. I have nothing without him."

As Mac ran over to grab the doctor, he slit his own throat, sending blood squirts everywhere.

"It's to late Mac, he's gone."

Checking for a pulse Mac realized Flack was right. Looking over at Lori he said..."you young lady are going to tell me this story from the begining, understood?"

"Yes Det.Taylor, but I want to see my dad. Is he okay?"

"We don't know yet, so why don't we sit down and you can start."

Drying her tears with her hands, she began..."It was June 27th, 2005."

"It was June 27th/2005, the year that changed my life forever. Mary's gang was reaking havoc on the poorer kids in the school. As we were walking down the hall, Mary seen George at his locker. She had always hated George, I don't know why. She just did."

"Lori, you keep saying Mary's gang, if you were with them that makes you part of it, understand?"

"Of course, sorry. Anyways, when we neared the locker, the boy's wanted to play a gag and lock George in the closet."

"What boys? Give me their names."

"One was Nick, but he's in jail now. The other was Simon he wasn't at the party."

"Why wasn't he at the party?"

"He died a few weeks before. He was hit by a drunk driver. The guy threw him right up in the air, it was horrible."

"Okay, continue with your story."

"Inside this closet we didn't see the container of acid sitting on the top. As we slammed the door, we heard him scream. None of us wanted to open it, we were freaking you know. But I opened it. We seen all his flesh melting off him. I ran to the phone, and called 911."

Mac was beginging to realize the torment and pain this father must have suffered.

"Anyways, when we got back to the closet, George had already passed out. I'm telling you Det.Taylor it was aweful. His bones could be seen almost everywhere."

"Was he still alive when the Ambulance arrived?"

"He must have been, for they rushed him to the Hospital."

"Where your father tried to save him, but failed."

"That's right. Can I see my dad now?"

"Lori...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Are you insane. Mary would have killed me. Sorry Det.Taylor wasn't gonna happen."

"Accident or not, you helped cause a young boys death. Don't you feel any remorse?"

"Of course I do. But I'll be damned if I take the blame."

"Mac..."

"What is Danny?"

"I'll be right back. Flack and I are going to check for the scalpel. We haven't come across it yet."

Nodding his head yes, they headed out the door.

"Mary...can you tell me who the other girls were?"

"Umm...I just want to see my dad please."

"There were no other girls. In fact there was no one there at all but you and George, right? You blamed Mary didn't you?"

"How did you figure that out. I never told anyone."

"That's my job Lori. I found two letters, both addressed to George's father telling him that Mary and Nick did this. You are very smart, aren't you Lori?"

"I've been told I am. But still, when did you have time to get the letters, you came right here. I don't get it."

"Danny my CSI found them in the front seat. Before I came in here, he passed them to me. I noticed the handwritting was yours."

"Think you're smart don't ya Detective?"

"Come on Lori, I'll take you to see your dad. After that you will be going downtown. I'm placing you in NYPD's custody until this case comes to trial."

"Case...what case? It's all over. You have nothing on me."

"Lori, I have more than you think. You started this evil game. You made George's father think his son died at the hands of Mary and her gang. When in actuality George died because of the revenge you wanted on Mary."

"You don't understand. She was such a fucking bitch. Do you have any idea how long I planned this? But no...that stupid acid had to be sitting up there. Don't you get it. No one was supposed to die."

"Lori do you understand what you are confessing to me here?"

"I do. But it's not going to make any difference. For you will never get the chance to bring this to trial."

"Why is that Lori?"

Placing her hands behind her head like she was relaxing, she pulled the scalpel out from the pillow and plunged it at Mac.

Knowing it was coming, Mac brought up his hand and knocked the scalpel from her hand. Tackling her to the ground, Mac cuffed her.

"That's it young lady, you just blew your chance at seeing your dad."

"Nooooooooooo...please, I didn't mean too, I'm sorry."

Passing her off to Flack, he said..."take her downtown, and make sure you get her a child advocate."

"You got it Mac."

Leaving the house, Mac headed back to the Hospital to see how Dr.Simms was doing.

"Excuse me...are you Det.Taylor?"

"I am, how's Dr.Simms?"

"He died an hour ago in surgery."

"Okay, thank you."

Exiting the Hospital Mac called Flack.

"Flack".

"Listen Don, Dr.Simms died in suregery, I need you to check records and see if Lori has a mother somewhere."

"Okay Mac, I'll call you back."

Hanging up the phone, Mac headed back to the station.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Angel, what should we do today?"

"Hmm...I don't know, what do you feel like doing?"

"How about we take a walk in the park?"

"Sounds like fun, let's go. You want to come Gabe?"

"Yeah...I'll grab my frisbee."

"Mom, we'll be back soon. We are going over to the park."

"Okay guy's, have fun."

When they got to the park, they tossed the frisbee around, and as it landed in the bush, they seen the body.

"Macalleigh...come quick."

"What is it Gabe?"

"Look...a dead girl."

"Oh God, I'll call dad."

"Taylor."

"Hey dad, we need you over at the park, Gabe just found a body, female."

"Okay love, we'll be right there."

While everyone tried to look, Macalleigh, Gabe and Horatio tried to keep them all back.

"Hey Macalleigh...were's the body?"

"Over here Danny, in the bush."

"Everyone back up, Thompson, get these people to back up."

"Come on people, move along now, nothing to see here."

Just as Danny bent down, Sheldon showed up.

"I know you are not thinking of touching that body."

"Of course not Hawkes, wouldn't think of it."

"Uhuh...move it Messer, I need a reading."

"Hey Danny...where is my dad?"

"He's at the station Macalleigh, he'll explain it to you tonight."

"Oh...okay, can we go, or do we have to stay."

"Nah..go ahead."

When they got home Gabe yelled..."hey mom, we found a dead body".

"I'm sorry?"

"We found a dead body in the park."

"Oh my...who's on it?"

"Danny, Flack, and Sheldon."

"Where's your dad, why isn't he on it?"

"I don't know, Danny said he was on another case, but that dad would explain when he got home."

"Hmm...okay."

"Horatio, want to play a video game?"

"Sure Gabe, let's go."

Meanwhile...

When Mac arrived at the staion, he found Lori with the child advocate.

"You must be Det.Taylor?"

"I am, and you are?"

"Sarah James, childrens advocate."

"It's nice to meet you. Lori I have to let you know your father died during surgery, do you have a mom, or aunt we could call?"

"What...my dad is dead, no, it can't be true, please say it's not true."

"I'm sorry Lori, but he's gone."

"This is all your fault, I hate you. If and when I get out of here I'll kill you, and Macalleigh, and the rest of your family."

As she went to attack Mac again, he grabbed her, holding her hands.

"Umm..I'm going to a Psych in on this Det.Taylor."

"You do that, in the meantime she's back in cuffs."

Placing her in a set of cuffs, she looked at Mac with hatred.

With Lori finally settled in a State Mental Hospital. Mac headed home to spend time with his family.

"Hi daddy you are home."

"I am Angel. Can you sit with me for a few minutes?"

"Of course dad. What is it?"

"Lori's dad died, he was in surgery but didn't make it."

"Oh...poor Lori. How is she daddy?"

"She's not well Macalleigh. It seems she set everything up. It's a very long story."

"Okay, how about giving me the short version?"

"Well...it seems Lori set some young boy up at school three years ago to get back at Mary and her gang."

"Oh..wait a minute dad. It was the boy that was burned with acid in the closet, wasn't it?"

"How did you know Macalleigh?"

"It's all the schools talked about for weeks. We all had to attend a seminar on the do's and don'ts of acid. So Lori was the one who set up Mary and had her killed?"

"She was sweetheart. She sent letters to the father of the boy who died. This must have sent the father into seeking his own revenge for his sons death."

"God dad. Her hatred for Mary must have ran deep."

"It did Macalleigh. But she's been put away in a Mental Hospital. Hopefully she'll get the help she needs."

"I hope you are right dad. I really felt sorry for her and the way Mary treated her. But now...I don't know if I can ever forgive her for what she has done."

"Come here Angel baby, give your dad a hug."

Walking over Macalleigh hugged him tight.

"Better dad?"

"Much better Macalleigh, thank you."

"You never have to thank me daddy. I love you. So for you my hugs are free." she giggled.

Just as Mac was about to tickle her her mom walked in.

"There's my baby and her daddy. Supper's ready."

"Coming mom. Where's Horatio and Gabe?"

"They are eating already. You know boys, they just can't wait."

"Hey...boy in the room." said her dad.

"Dream on daddy. You are past the age of a boy."

Running up behind his daughter, he picked her up, swung her over his shoulder, and smacked her bum.

"Owwww...daddy!!"

"You are never to old to be spanked Macalleigh, remember that."

After dinner Macalleigh and Horatio said their good-bye.

"Well my Angel, I'll see you soon. I love you Macalleigh."

"I love you too Horatio."

Taking her in his arms he kissed her with passion, with desire and with love.

When they had left, Macalleigh began to cry.

"Aww...come on Angel. I know it hurts. But you will be together again very soon."

"I know mom. But June seems so far away."

"Trust me Macalleigh. It will be summer vacation before you know it."

So ends another story in Macalleigh's Highschool Years. Now we move ahead to summer vacation. Where Macalleigh finds herself in Miami for the summer. A summer full of fun, beach, and sun.

End Chapter


	34. Chapter 34

As Macalleigh packed her clothes with excitment her mom continued chattering about sex.

"Macalleigh, are you listening to me love?"

"I am mom. I understand. Why do you think we are going to make love?"

"Call it intuition sweetheart. You are almost 18 and you will be starting your senior year in September."

"Oh mom. Just because I'm 18 soon doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with Horatio. For goodness sakes."

"Okay sweetheart. But just remember to play it safe if you do."

Walking over to her mom. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you mom. Please don't worry. You raised a very smart girl."

"I know that sweetheart. Now...let's get you to the Airport."

Heading downstairs Mac and Gabe were waiting.

"About time Angel baby."

"Sorry dad. Mom got caught up in one of her do and don't chats."

"Good...then you don't need one from me. Right?"

"Right dad. Can we go now?"

When they arrived at the Airport Macalleigh grabbed a magazine for the flight.

"Flight 207 to Miami now boarding at gate 6."

"Okay guys. I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

"We love you too sweetheart. Have a safe flight."

Once Macalleigh was on the plane Mac turned to his wife and said..."you think she understood?"

"I do Mac. She's to smart not to."

Miami

"Come on dad. I need the hummer to pick up Macalleigh."

"Now listen son."

"Oh no dad. Don't you dare start with that sex topic again. I get it."

"Okay son. Okay let's go."

Arriving at the Airport Horatio seen Macalleigh waiting.

"Hi Angel. Sorry we are late."

"That's okay. Hi Horatio."

"Hello sweetheart. How's your mom and dad?"

"They're good."

"Are you ready for fun in sun Angel?"

"I am. I've been looking forward to this all year."

"Then let's go. The beach awaits."

Taking her hand they headed home to unpack and hit the beach.

After unpacking her things, Macalleigh changed into her bikini.

Whistle. "Wow...no that is one hot bikini. I'm not sure if I want you running around the beach in that." he laughed.

"Hmm...and why not. Don't you like me in black."

"No Macalleigh I don't. I love you in it."

Wrapping his hands around her tiny waist Horatio could feel her shiver from his touch.

"So beautiful. My gorgeous Angel." he whispered against her ear as she melted into him.

Looking up into his eyes they could feel the passion burn between them. And as their lips met, the passion sparked.

"Ahem..."

Breaking apart Horatio seen his mom standing there.

"Hey mom. We were just getting ready to head to the beach."

"Hi Stella."

"Hi Macalleigh. How was your school year?"

"It was good. I passed with 96 grade average."

"Good for you sweetheart. Horatio your dad had to take the Hummer. So you and Macalleigh can borrow my car."

"Thanks mom. We should be home around 11pm."

"That's fine. You kids have fun."

"Thanks. We will."

When they arrived at the beach Horatio ran into a couple of his friends.

"Hey Horatio. Who's the gorgeous lady you're holding?"

"David, Susan, Cindy. This is Macalleigh."

"Wow...so you are Macalleigh. We've heard alot about you. But Horatio never once mentioned how beautiful you are."

"That's because I know you David. The last thing my girl needs is you hitting on her." he laughed.

"Nah. Come on man. I would never, he winked. So are you two coming to the party tonight?"

"I'm not sure man. Macalleigh just got here. More and likely we will be spending a quiet night together."

"Shame. I've been told it's going to be one hell of a party."

"Maybe next time David. We'll see you later."

"Okay man. If you change your minds you know where to find us. Macalleigh... it was nice to finally meet you."

"You too. Take care."

Walking hand and hand down the beach Cindy said..." Just how the hell did he score her?"

"Don't start Cindy. Horatio has never given you the time of day. You need to get over him."

"Screw you Susan. Tell me more David."

"Ahhh. You don't know? They grew up together. They've been a couple since the cradle."

"Get out. You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Their families bonded from the begining. Even before they were born."

"How'd you learn so much about Horatio?"

"Are you kidding!! His parents are Lt. Horatio Caine and Det.Stella Bonasera Caine. Her parents are Det.Calleigh Duquesne Taylor and Det.Mac Taylor. All of them are CSI's. They've been through hell together and back."

"You know what I think David?"

"No what?"

"I think you should tell me more about Macalleigh."

"Forget it Cindy. Just let it go. Horatio is not for you."

"What, you don't think I'm good enough?"

"It's not that Cindy. Just trust me for once. Horatio is not for you. Give it a rest."

"Hmm. We shall see."

When they arrived at the party it was in full swing.

"Hey Jessica."

"Hi David. It's about time you got here."

"I know babe. Sorry we were late. But we ran into Horatio and his girlfriend Macalleigh on the beach."

"Really!! Is she as beautiful as they say. Does she really have turquoise eyes?"

"She does. With the longest set of legs I've ever seen."

"Oh for Chirst sakes. Shut the hell up about her."

"Ouch...what's the matter Cindy? Finally realize you can never have Horatio?"

"Fuck you Jessie."

Heading out the patio door Cindy watched as they played on the beach.

When Horatio and Macalleigh arrived home. They found a note his mom and dad.

"Kids, Dinner is in the oven. Your mom and I recieved tickets for a play tonight. We won't be to late. Have a good evening. Love dad. Oh...behave."

_Giggling_ "So much like my parents."

"Listen Angel. Seeing we are alone would you like to hit that party for a bit."

Looking passionately into Horatio's eyes she whispered..."No. I'd rather be here alone with you. I've missed you so much Horatio."

Placing his two fingers under her chin. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Not as much as I've missed you Angel. So, what would you like to do then."

"Can we cuddle with a movie?"

"Of course we can. You pick the movie, and I'll pop the popcorn."

Heading into the kitchen Horatio pulled out the little box, opened it, and stared at Macalleigh's ring.

"Soon Angel. Very soon."

Meanwhile...

Stella and Horatio were walking along the beach enjoying the warm Miami night.

"Horatio. Do you think he's asked her yet?"

"I'm not sure love. If he's smart he will have."

"I know. But I just don't know how Macalleigh's going to feel about him leaving the Country for four years."

"I'm sure she'll understand sweetheart."

"I hope you are right. Four years is a very long time to be away."

Turning his wife in his arms he whispered..."Listen sweetheart. This is why he has to ask her. This is going to either break them, or make them all the stronger. And yes. It may come down to Horatio having to give up his future or vice vesa. No matter what way we look at it, someone is going to come out hurt."

"Horatio she is young. What makes you think she is ready to accept his ring?"

"Love sweetheart. Their love is like ours, forever."

Wrapping his wife tightly in his arms she prayed that her husband was right.

_Back at the House_

"Macalleigh?"

"Yeah?"

Bending down on one knee in front of her he pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Macalleigh. You know how much I love you and need you."

"I love you and need you too Horatio."

"Macalleigh would you accept this promise ring from me. A sign of what is to come in our future."

Looking at the ring sparkle Macalleigh cried.

"Horatio, I don't know? I'm sorry we are so young."

"I know Macalleigh. But I need to know now before I go away that you will be here when I get back."

"Go away. Go away where?"

"Over seas. I'll be gone for four years. Promise me Macalleigh, take my ring."

Macalleigh was in shock, and a little hurt. For he had never mentioned how interested he was in going over seas.

"Horatio, why didn't you ever tell me you had intentions of going over seas?"

"It wasn't something I was sure of Macalleigh. But then I realized how important it was for me to help out our Country. Plus with the degree's I can earn over seas I can come home to great job opportunities."

"I just don't know Horatio. I need time to think."

"To think about what Macalleigh. Our love is true. The kind that lasts forever. What is there to think about?"

"Alot Horatio. I'm sorry I just can't accept it right now."

"I don't understand Macalleigh. It's just a ring. A symbol that you will wait for me."

"I'm sorry Horatio. I love you so much, but I'm not ready, I'm sorry."

Becoming a little hurt and angry. Horatio closed the box and went out to the balcony to cool off. Heading down to the beach he sat in the sand when Cindy walked by.

"Hi Horatio. Where's Macalleigh?"

"She's in the house."

"Are you okay? You seem angry."

"Just leave me alone Cindy. Go back to your party."

"Horatio please talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Cindy!! you don't know anything about me. For the three years I've known you you've never said to boo to me. But now that Macalleigh is here you decide to care. Just go, I know what you are up too. And it isn't going to work."

Looking up at the balcony Cindy seen Macalleigh. And without warning she grabbed Horatio and kissed him, tongue on tongue as she plunged into his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" As he broke the kiss.

"Nothing. Just giving you a kiss. You may want to explain to your Macalleigh though as she was watching. See ya Horatio."

Turning up towards the window he seen her with shiny tears in her eyes.

"Oh Christ. Macalleigh."

Running up to the house, he walked inside and found her packing.

"I'm sorry Macalleigh. It's not what you think. She kissed me."

"Horatio I can't do this, I'm sorry. I need to go home. It has nothing to with the kiss. I seen her initiate it."

"Then why Macalleigh? You don't have to leave. We have the whole summer together."

"I need time to think. I'm sorry Horatio. If I stay here I won't be able to make an honest decision on what I want. Please understand."

It was at that moment his mom and dad walked in.

"Horatio. Can you book me a flight home please."

"Why sweetheart? I thought you were staying for the summer."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I need time to think. All of this is to much for me."

"Okay sweetheart, okay."

Looking over at her son. Stella knew that Macalleigh had said no.

After booking her flight Horatio called Mac.

"Hello".

"Mac...it's Horatio.

"Horatio? Is something wrong?"

"Umm. Well...it seems Macalleigh is coming home."

"Home? Why?"

"Well...Horatio made his decision to go over seas. But in the process, he bought a ring for Macalleigh. Not an engagement ring, a promise ring. The promise that she'd wait for him."

"Ahhh... Let me guess, she wouldn't accept it?"

"No, she wouldn't. I think she's scared."

"She is Horatio. He most likely scared the hell out of her. That's okay, send her home. I'll pick her up at the Airport. What time is her flight?"

"10am in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks Horatio."

"Anytime Mac. Anytime."

Hanging up the phone Calleigh was listening.

"Did I hear you right? Macalleigh's coming home?"

"She is love. It seems Horatio is going over seas for 4 years."

"Over seas? Did you know?"

"I knew a little. He had talked to me a few times about it, but he hadn't made his decision."

"But I don't understand. Why would this make Macalleigh come home?"

"Well it seems young Horatio presented her with a promise ring."

"A ring? Oh Mac... She's to young."

"I know that love. But it was just a promise ring. Just Horatio's way of knowing Macalleigh would wait for him."

"When is she coming home?"

"Tomorrow love. I'll be picking her up at the Airport."

_Back in Miami Macalleigh was sitting out on the patio._

"Hi sweetheart. Can we talk?"

"Sure Stella. What is it?"

"I was just wondering why you wanted to go home. You don't have to leave hon just because you said no."

"I know that Stella. But Horatio gave me no idea that he was even concidering going overseas."

"Aww sweetheart. He didn't tell you because he wasn't sure himself until he talked to your dad a while ago."

"He talked to my dad?"

"He did sweetheart. Your dad informed him on some things he was unsure of. Things he needed the answer to before making his decision."

_Crying "_I just don't know if I can do this. I don't feel ready to accept his ring."

"Oh sweetheart. He understands that. What he can't understand is why you are leaving. Why are you Macalleigh?"

Looking her in the eyes she said..."Cause I'm scared Auntie. So scared."

It had been a long time since Macalleigh had called her Auntie. It was something they had stopped when the kids started seeing each other.

"Scared of what hon?"

"Scared that he'll be hurt, or killed. Scared that I'll be left alone. I love him Stella, so much it hurts and I'm so afraid he'll not come home."

Taking Macalleigh in her arms, she hugged her tightly as Horatio watched from the door with tears in his eyes.

After Stella left Macalleigh to her thoughts Horatio came out.

"Hi Angel. How you feeling?"

Macalleigh could tell by looking in his eyes that he had been crying.

"Did I do that to you Horatio? Did I hurt you?" _she whispered,with tears._

"Not as much as I hurt you Angel. I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Embracing her in his arms. He held her tight, never wanting to let go, never wanting to release her in case she diappeared.

_Whisper_ "Horatio"?

"What is it Macalleigh?"

"Love me. Take me upstairs and snuggle with me before I leave."

"Leave? You're still going home?"

"I need to Horatio. I need time to figure all this out. I need to figure out if this is what I want for me. Please tell me you understand."

"I do Angel. I understand."

Walking into the house they headed upstairs right pass his parents. Closing the door they locked out the world for a while.

"Horatio?"

"It's okay Stella. We need to learn to trust them, and they need time together to decide what is right."

"Do you think they'll survive this?"

They will love. They will."

Meanwhile in NY...

He watched. He stalked, followed and trapped her. He knew these new teeth the dentist in jail made him would come in handy for his next killing spree. Ten years they had locked him up, but now, now he was free. He couldn't wait to start killing again. Grabbing the girl he pushed her up against the wall with force, knocking her out cold.

Stripping her of her clothes, he raped her, taking what she had not offered. Slowly waking up she seen his face, and as he grinned she noticed his metal teeth pointed and sharp. But before she could scream he bit down and tore out her throat.

Heading back into the shadows he waited for his next victim to come along.

4am...

"Taylor."

"Mac it's Danny. We need you down here now. We have a female victim with her throat torn out, we are in the alley on 42nd street."

"Okay Danny, I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone Mac dressed, grabbed his kit and headed out the door.

End Chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Back in Miami_

With Macalleigh and Horatio finally alone. He carried her to the bed and laid her upon the sheets.

"Macalleigh...Angel I can't make love to you."

"Why not? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you. But if you're not sure about us, then how can you be sure about making love?"

"I'm not unsure about us Horatio." _Crying_

"Then tell me Macalleigh? What is scaring you?"

_Yelling_ "YOU OKAY. I'M SO SCARED YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE FOR FOUR YEARS AND NOT COME HOME. I'M SCARED YOU ARE GOING TO DIE OVER THERE. OKAY? IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. I COULDN'T SURVIVE IF YOU DIED. I WOULDN'T WANT TOO."

"Oh Macalleigh...why didn't you tell me?

"Why? because I didn't want to stop you from going. I didn't want to be the reason you stayed behind."

"Aww..Macalleigh. I'm so sorry I made this decision without you. But now I know how you feel I won't go sweetheart. I'll take the Intern-ship instead."

"No Horatio. I can't let you do that."

"You're not Macalleigh. It's my decision. I love you, and sometimes in our relationship we need to make choices. You are my world too, and if that means staying then I'll stay."

Pulling the ring out of his pocket he lifted it, and as Macalleigh raised her finger he slipped on the ring.

"Forever Macalleigh. This is forever."

_Whispering_ "Forever Horatio."

Bending down he softly caressed her face. Tracing his fingers around her teared stained face as he caught the drops.

"Love me Horatio. Please. I'm ready for us to have forever."

Opening the drawer he took a condom and placed it on the table. Then very carefully with loving care he slipped Macalleigh's wrap from her shoulder revealing her sunkissed skin.

"So beautiful, God Macalleigh you look like an Angel."

Moving himself on top, he kissed her neck with little tongued caresses as he moved his way down her body till he reached her erect nipples.

"Please Horatio, I ache to feel you touch me again."

Taking his tongue he flicked it across her nipple. Twirling, nipping, biting until he suckled it causing Macalleigh to ripple in orgasmic pleasure.

"Horatioooooooooooooooo".

"Easy sweetheart, it's okay. I'm right here with you."

Moving himself lower, he kissed his way down her tummy, her waist, her soft silky thighs. And as he opened her legs he could smell her scent. Not wanting to hold back any longer he kissed her curls that were shielding her virginity, and as he made his first stroke across her already swollen bud, she mewed and bucked.

Inserting his fingers while he continued to stroke he felt Macalleigh clench.

"It's okay sweetheart. I promise not to take your virginity this way. I just need to make it easier for you as you are so tight."

Relaxing her body. She allowed her legs to fall open and as Horatio stroked, licked, plunge his tongue over and over until she was soaked in her fluid. Moving back upon her he reached for the condom and opened it placing it on his swollen shaft as Macalleigh watched.

"Health class," he laughed.

Lighting the mood a little while he placed it on his swollen shaft Macalleigh helped him roll it on. Then entwing their fingers he placed them above her head.

"Wrap your legs around me Macalleigh. That's it sweetheart."

As she felt the head of his shaft, as she felt the pressure begin, he plunged her quickly breaking through her virginal skin.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuugh"_...crying_

"Shhh...I'm sorry Angel." But I promise it will be better now. Kissing away her tears he began to rock within her, and as she felt the pleasure begin she raised her hips and moved in perfect unison with him. Faster and faster they took each other into their erotic world, and as they were both on the edge, they whispered each others names between their kiss.

Not wanting to release himself from her he whispered..."Angel do have any regrets?"

_whispering_ "No Horatio. I love you. You are my forever."

"As you are mine Macalleigh. Forever."

Wrapping her up in his arms he covered them both, kissing her gorgeous lips as they fell into sleep.

**End Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Back in NY_

When Mac arrived at the crime scene he noticed two things. 1, Danny had disappeared. And 2 where the hell was Flack and Sheldon.

"Mac..."

"Jesus Danny. Don't sneak up on me like that. Where is everyone?"

"Flack got another call out, and Sheldon's over here to your right. Just behind this building."

Following Danny they rounded the corner.

"Sheldon...time of death?"

"3am Mac. Victim has had her throat torn out with some kind of sharp jagged instrument."

As Mac looked he noticed how the flesh was torn.

"Any idea what was used?"

"To be honest Mac. I'm not sure. If it I told you what I really thought you'd think I was insane."

"Listen Sheldon I'm listening. What do you think it is?"

"Well...some kind of wild dog, or a human with aweful sharp teeth."

"Human? Are you telling me this was done by a human?"

"No Mac. What I'm telling you is that the bite looks human. But it could also be some kind of wild dog."

"Okay. Get the body back to Sid. See what he can get off it. Danny, you help me process the area."

"You got it Mac."

_Miami_

The following morning Macalleigh called home.

"Hello."

"Hi mom. How is everything going there?"

"It's fine sweetheart. But shouldn't you be heading out to catch your flight?"

"I've decided to stay mom. Is that okay?"

"Sure sweetheart. If that's what you want."

"It is mom. Is daddy home?"

"He's still out on a case love. He had a very strange case early this morning."

"New case mom?"

"Yes. But don't you worry about sweetheart. You just have fun with Horatio."

"Okay mom. I'll call him tonight. Just let him know I've decided to stay."

"Okay love, you two have fun."

"We will mom. I love you."

"I love you too Macalleigh."

Hanging up the phone Horatio walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Morning Angel."

"Morning handsom."

_Laughing_ "You sound like your mom."

Turning herself in his arms she kissed his lips.

"Oh really. I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should my Angel."

Kissing her passionately she opened her mouth and caressed Horatio's tongue with hers.

"Ahmmm".

"Oh...hi dad. Did you need something?"

"Umm...Macalleigh isn't that ring Horatio bought you?"

"It is. Isn't it lovely?"

"That it is sweetheart. Does this mean you two have commited to each other?"

"Yes dad we have. I've also decided to take the Internship."

"Good for you son. And congratulation's on your promise's."

"Thanks dad. You'll tell mom?"

"Of course son. But where are you two off too?"

"I thought I'd take Macalleigh to do a bit of shopping and then out for lunch."

"Sounds great son. You kids have a good time."

Once the kids had left. Horatio went to find his lovely wife. Searching the upstairs he found her looking at the sheets in Macalleigh's room.

"Sweetheart. Is something wrong?"

"Umm...yeah. It seems your son and Macalleigh have taken the plunge."

"I'm sorry sweetheart?"

"They've made love Horatio. The sheets have bloodstains and I found a condom wrapper."

Sitting on the bed beside her he took her in his arms.

"Sweetheart we knew this was going to happen. We all did. Why is it such a shock to you?"

"I don't know Horatio. I guess I figured they'd wait."

"I know love. But things have changed. It seems Macalleigh has commited to our son. She was wearing his ring. He's also going to do the Internship instead of going overseas."

"He is? They are?"

"Yes love. You should be very happy right now not crying. You didn't want him to go remember? You said you hoped Macalleigh would get him to change his mind, and she did."

"I am happy Horatio. I'm just a little disappointed they didn't wait to make love."

"Aww sweetheart this isn't the olden days. They are two grown teens that are of age to make their decision on when they are ready."

"I know Horatio. But we are losing our son."

"Yes love. But you are gaining a daughter."

Smiling she replied..."A daughter. Oh this is wonderful isn't it? I should phone Calleigh."

"No sweetheart. That is something Macalleigh is going to have to do herself."

"I guess your right. Though I don't think it will be much of a shock."

"That it won't love. That it won't.

Kissing his wife smartly on the mouth he whispered..."want to make love Stella?"

Wrapping her arms around her husbands neck she repied with her passionate kiss.

"Take me to bed Horatio."

"Your wish is my every command love."

Picking her up in his arms the phone rang.

"I'll get it love. You go get the bed ready", he winked.

"Caine".

"Horatio it's Eric. We have a DB on the beach. It appears the victim has had her throat torn out."

"I'll be right there Eric.

"What's the matter hon?"

"It would seem we have a DB with her throat torn out. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too. Stay safe."

"I will love. I will."

Once Horatio headed out Stella called Calleigh.

"Hello".

"Hi Calleigh. How is everything in NY?"

"Not good."

"Why? What happened?"

"Mac had a long night. It seems NY has a new breed of Psycho on the loose. Mac got the call out this morning. The victim had her throat torn out."

"You're kidding right?"

"Afraid not. Why?"

"Horatio just got a call out here for a female DB with her throat torn out too."

"Hmm...I think we should let the guys know we have simular cases."

"I think you are right Calleigh. I'll have Horatio call Mac."

"Okay. Anyways how is Macalleigh doing now? She told me she wants to stay."

"She's fine. It seems she's accepted Horatio's ring, and he's decided to take the internship instead of going overseas."

"Oh that's wonderful news. But why do you sound like you have more to tell me?"

"Umm. I don't know. I'll have Macalleigh call you tonight."

"Okay. Bye."

Hanging up the phone. Stella called Horatio on his cell to let him know about the simular cases.

"Caine".

"Horatio I just called Calleigh. She informed me that they have a simular case to yours in NY. It seems their victim had her throat torn out too."

"Okay love. Thank you I'll give him a call."

Meanwhile on the beach. Macalleigh was snuggling in Horatio's arms when Cindy and her friend walked by.

"Hey Horatio. Hi Calleigh."

"What do you want Cindy?"

"Nothing. Just walking by and thought we'd say hello."

"Listen Cindy, said Macalleigh. I know what you are up too and it isn't going to work. So why don't you just leave."

"Fine. What ever. See ya."

"Hopefully not because the next time I won't be so pleasent."

Looking at Macalleigh she could see the warning in her eyes.

Walking away Horatio bent down towards her ear and whispered..."that's my Angel. Good for you."

_New York_

_Phone rings _"Taylor".

"Mac it's Horatio."

"Horatio is something wrong?"

"Umm. Yeah. Stella called. She informed me we may have simular cases."

"Simular how?"

"It seems this morning we found a female victim with her throat torn out."

"What? "Was it jagged?"

"It was Mac. It was."

"Why am I getting the feeling we have a new breed of serial. This time more then one."

"I'm not sure Mac. But I think we should keep in close contact on this one. I'll fax down our victim here, and you can fax yours to me."

"Sounds good Horatio. I'll have it sent down immediately."

"Okay. Okay. I'll be waiting."

Hanging up the phone Danny asked..."who was that Mac?"

"Lt.Caine. It seems they have a simular case to ours in Miami."

"Are you telling me we have more than one serial on the loose?"

"I'm not sure yet Danny. Horatio is sending down their information. I need you to send ours to them."

"I'll get right on it Mac."

"Thanks Danny. Call me if you hear anything."

"Okay Mac. You heading home."

"No. I have to pick up Macalleigh at the Airport."

"The Airport? I thought she was staying in Miami for the summer."

"No. She's decided to come home."

_Phone rings _"Taylor."

"Hi handsom you busy?"

"No sweetheart what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know you don't have to pick up Macalleigh. She's decided to stay in Miami."

"What made her change her mind?"

"I'm not sure Mac. But she's calling you tonight."

"Okay. Thanks love. I'll be home soon."

"What's the matter now Mac?"

"It seems Macalleigh has decided to stay in Miami now."

"Kids. Go figure."

"Yeah. Go figure."

Heading out the door Mac grabbed the papers to fax to Horatio.

**End Chapter**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

As Horatio and his team worked through the night, they finally got a hit.

"Horatio, we got a hit on the perp. "Brian Maxell. He was released on parol last week along with Mitchelle Bryant who lives in New York."

"Okay Eric. Let's go pick up Brian. Then we'll give Mac a call and have him pick up Mitchelle."

As they neared Brian's apartment with there guns drawn Frank stormed down the door.

"Freeze. Police, up against the wall."

Slamming him up against the wall, Eric cuffed him.

"Hey man. What the fuck is this. I didn't fuckin do nothing man."

"Then you won't mind coming downtown. Open your mouth."

Bending his head down, he said..."fuck you Caine. I want a lawyer."

Clenching the bracelets tighter. Frank got him to yell out while eric checked his teeth.

"Nice teeth. Did you know it's against the law to carry a weapon anywhere on you. You've violated your parol."

"Fuck you man. This isn't over, you'll see."

Taking him downtown. Horatio called Mac.

"Taylor."

"Mac it's Horatio. I've got some information on your suspect. Mitchelle Bryant. He was released on parol last week. We've already caught his partner Brian Maxell."

"Thanks Horatio. We'll get right on it."

Hanging up the phone Mac informed Danny to get an address on Mitchelle Bryant.

"We got it Mac. 1477 North East 47th street."

"Get flack and let's go."

When they arrived at the home of Mitchelle Bryant they could hear the screams of a woman. Busting down the door, Danny tackled the perp to the floor cuffing him.

"You have the right to remain silent..."

Walking him towards the squad car Mac asked him to open his mouth.

"Fuck you man. You can kiss my ass."

Slamming his face onto the car. Flack got him to open his mouth.

"Nice set of teeth you have there. Should get you life this time."

Tossing him into the car. they headed down to the station.

Meanwhile...the kids had gotten home and found the place empty.

"Looks like we are we alone Angel. Should we go play house?"

_Laughing _"Yes, let's go Mr.Caine."

"After you Mrs.Caine."

Running up the stairs. Horatio picked her up and tackled her onto the bed.

"Handsom. Come on now that's cheating."

"No it's not Angel. Besides this is where I like you to be, right under me."

Lowering his head he kissed her pretty mouth.

"Mmm...open for me Angel. I need to taste you."

As they kissed, Horatio placed his hand across her breast till he had her nipple erect. Then opening her shirt he unclipped her bra, tossing it to the ground. Suckling with greed, Macalleigh could feel herself cum.

"Horatiooooooooooo..."

Nipping his way down her sunkissed body, he reached her thighs. Pulling down her pants, he spread her legs and began suckling on her swollen bud. Plunging his tongue in and out of her core until she spewed in his mouth.

Once he had her ready. He grabbed a condom and slipped it on. Pulling her up he sat her on his erection.

"You ready Angel?" he whispered.

"Mmm yeah...please Horatio don't tease."

Taking her hips, he plunged her down upon him, causing her to orgasm again, as he stroked his finger around her bud, while pumping deep within her.

"Lay back against the bed Horatio." As he laid back Macalleigh's hair showered them like a curtain. And as they looked into each others eyes they whispered in perfect unison..."I love you."

With one last stroke. One last plunge Horatio poured deep within her.

"Mmm...that was amazing. I love you so much Horatio."

"Not as much as I love you my Angel."

End Chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

With the summer nearing its end. Macalleigh was packing her bags with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart. Are you almost ready to go."

"I am Stella," she sobbed.

"Aww come on sweetheart. It will be alright."

"I know Stella. It's just I'm going to miss him so much."

"I know you are Macalleigh. But it will be Christmas before you know it and he'll be coming to see you."

Closing her suitcase. Stella embraced her in a hug.

"Macalleigh. How are you going to tell your mom and dad?"

"Tell them what Stella?"

"That you and my son are now sexually active."

"Very carefully. Mom will be okay with it. Dad I'm not to sure of."

"Listen...I know your dad very well. Try not to worry about it. He may just surprise you."

Heading out the room they walked together downstairs.

"Hi Angel. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Leaving out the door Macalleigh took one last look at the beach.

"You going to miss Miami Angel?"

_Crying_ "Not as much as I'm going to miss you Horatio."

"Please don't cry anymore Angel," as he wiped her tears.

Arriving at the Airport Macalleigh heard the call for her flight.

"Flight 107 to NY now boarding at gate 2."

Giving her one last kiss full of passion and pain. She turned around and boarded the flight.

**New York**

When she arrived her dad was waiting for her.

"Daddy," she yelled as she jumped into his arms.

Call it intuition or just smart knowledge. But Mac knew there was something very different about his daughter. But he also knew to be patient_. All in good time Mac_ he whispered to himself.

"So how was Miami Angel baby?"

"It was great dad. Horatio and I had a wonderful time," she said between her tears.

Taking his daughter by the hand he felt the ring.

"What is this Angel baby?"

"It's a promise ring daddy. Horatio gave it too me."

"Aaahhh...I see. Do we need to have a talk when we get home?"

"We do daddy."

Arriving at home Macalleigh jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"Mom...Gabe..Elizabeth...I'm home."

"Maaaaaaaclleigh, yelled Elizabeth. I missed you."

"I missed you too sis. Where is Gabe?"

"He's out with his friends."

"Hello my baby girl. How was Miami?"

"It was great mom," as she jumped into her arms and kissed her.

_Whispering "Let me see your ring sweetheart_."

_"You know mom?" _she whispered back.

_"I do. But Stella said you had more to share with us?"_

_"I do mom. But after dinner okay?"_

_"Sure sweetheart."_

Walking upstairs to unpack Calleigh looked at her daughter and realized they had made love.

"Sweetheart. You okay?"

"I'm fine handsom. It's nothing."

Wrapping his wife tightly in his arms he whispered_..."You know they've made love, don't you?"_

_"I do Mac. I had a feeling they would."_

_"As did I love. I guess we are going to be losing a daughter soon."_

_"Yeah. But we will be gaining a son."_

Just holding each other tight. They thought back to the years when Macalleigh took her first step, her first word, her first day of school.

**End Chapter**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

After dinner Mac and Calleigh sent Elizabeth along with Gabe to Uncle Danny's for a pool game.

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Coming Uncle Danny."

"Hey Mac. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. We just need some time with Macalleigh. We haven't seen her all summer."

"Cool. Okay guys let's go."

Once they had left. Mac went in search of his wife and daughter.

"There's my ladies."

Walking into Macalleigh's room they sat down on her bed.

"Okay Angel baby we're listening."

"Umm...during the begining of summer when I called to come home because I thought Horatio was leaving, and I didn't want to be the one to hold him back?"

"We do. What changed that Macalleigh?"

"I did. We kind of got into a yelling battle and everything came out on why didn't want him go. So he changed his mind because his love for me was stronger then his need to go. Anyways. After talking a little longer I accepted his ring. God I love him so much daddy, he's become my world. We've become each others world."

Still listening Calleigh reached over and took Mac's hand for she knew what was coming.

"Mom...dad...in the process of all our tears and making up we made love. Not because we had too. It wasn't done because of the ring. We made love because it's what we both knew we wanted. We both felt we were ready for it. I love him daddy. He's become my world. Second to you. Cause no one can ever be like you dad. You will always be my true hero. Never can anyone take your place daddy."

As Macalleigh looked at her mom and dad she seen the tears upon their lids.

"Please tell me you understand daddy. Please."

Standing up Mac walked over to the window. He knew he was losing his little Angel. Even though he knew they had made love. Somewhere deep in his mind. He wished they hadn't.

"I understand Angel baby. But you are so young. You have not even dated other boys. I just fear you are going to be missing out on the expierence of other boys. Leaving you one day saddened for devoting yourself to one guy."

"Oh daddy, she said getting up. That's not going to happen. There is no one that could ever take Horatio's place."

Wrapping herself in her daddy's arms he held her. Held her very tight. For he knew she was way to young to be this serious over anyone.

"Are you angry with me daddy?"

Taking his fingers he placed them under her chin, kissed her on the mouth and softly said..."Angel baby. I could never be disappointed in you and I can only hope this is what you truely want."

"I love you my hero. I love you so much."

"I love you too Angel baby."

As Calleigh watched she knew Mac was right. For she also had the feeling that her daughter was missing out on alot of expierences in her life. Expierences that all young girls should have before settling down with a partner for life.

**End Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Welcome to Senior Year**

When Macalleigh arrived at school a senior. She seen her friends Kaylie and Liz.

"Macalleigh...over here. How was your summer?"

"It was great. As you know I spent it in Miami."

"Oooh...that's right. How is Horatio?"

"He's as handsom as ever," she giggled showing her finger.

"Oh my God. Oh my frickin God. You got engaged?"

"No silly. It's a promise ring. We've promised to be faithful to each other."

"Are you sure that is wise Macalleigh? You may meet someone this year that will knock you off your feet."

"It will never happen. Horatio and I have been together for four years now. Trust me. He is it for me."

"If you say so Macalleigh. I just hope you don't regret it. We love you and care for you. But I just don't know about this."

"Will you stop. You sound like my parents. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you Macalleigh. I've always been happy for you. But this is senior year, the year things change forever."

"We'll see. I got to go. I'll see you guys at lunch."

Walking into the school someone bumped her causing her to drop her books.

"Hey...watch it".

As she turned back around to pick up her books she seen some guy already doing it.

"Are these yours?"

Looking into his eyes she melted. He was simply gorgeous with bright blue eyes, muscled form, at least 6ft if not more, and dark chestnut hair.

"I said...are these yours?"

"Umm...yeah. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hi I'm Robert," as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Macalleigh. It's nice to meet you too."

"You have very beautiful eyes. Almost turquoise."

"I know. Anyways it was nice to meet you. I have to go."

As Macalleigh continued down the hall she could feel his stare. But it was nothing compared to her racing heart.

"Just breathe Macalleigh," she said to herself.

Sitting in class she took out her books as he walked in.

"Hello again Macalleigh. I guess we are in the same class."

Feeling her cheeks flush and her heart race again she said..."huh..I guess we are."

Sitting down beside her she tried her best to concentrate on her new teacher.

When the bell rang she ran out of the class. Reaching her locker she grabbed her lunch and met her friends for lunch.

"Hey guys. How was your first class?"

"It was good Macalleigh. What's wrong with you? It's cold as hell in here, and you are all flushed."

"Oh...I'm just tired I guess. I'll be alright."

While they ate, Robert walked over.

"Hi again Macalleigh. This is becoming a habit. Hi sis, how are you?"

"I'm good Robert. Let me introduce you to my frineds. You know Macalleigh, so I take it you two are in a class together. My other friend beside me is Liz. You two this is my brother Robert. He was away for the last three years in Private School. But he decided to finish out his last year here."

"Wow...what made you want to come here?"

"Well Liz. I had enough of hanging around with boys, and thought I should get myself with some girls."

As they laughed Macalleigh concentrated on not staring at him.

"Is it okay if I sit beside you Macalleigh?"

"Sure," she said shyly.

"So tell me about yourself?"

"Not much to tell. My father and mother are detectives, I have one brother and sister. I also have a boyfriend in Miami."

"Wow. Detectives. That's awesome. I'm hoping to join the force after this year. I got a written letter of recomendation from Det.Mac Taylor. I spent this summer in his training class. He's awesome."

"Are you serious? That's Macalleigh's dad."

"You're Angel baby? God how cool is that. All he did was talk about you, and how well skilled you are in Martial Arts and Weapons."

"Yeah, that's me. Listen guys I'll see you later. I need to call Horatio."

After she left Robert said..."God she's as beautiful as her father talked about."

"Don't even think about Robert. She's promised herself to Horatio."

"What...she's only 17 right?"

"No...she's 18 tomorrow. From what I understand she's having a party and we are all invited."

"You guys were. I wasn't."

"Sure you are Rob. I'm inviting you, you can be my date," smiled Liz.

"Cool. This is going to be fun."

Flipping up her phone Macalleigh called Horatio.

"Hi you have reached Horatio. I'm not available to take your call right now..."

"Damn it Horatio, where are you?"

Running to her Social Studies class so she wouldn't be late. He was there again.

_"Damn it, how many of my classes is he in?"_ she said to herself.

"Hey again Macalleigh, come on over here."

Knowing she had no choice but to be polite, she sat down and smiled.

_Whispering_ he said... "This must be kissmet Macalleigh."

**End Chapter**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

When Macalleigh got home from cheerleading practice she went in search of her dad.

"Dad...where are you?"

"Downstairs Angel baby."

Dropping her bag she ran down the stairs and found her dad with Robert.

_God not again _ she whispered.

"Hi dad when you have time can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Have you met Robert yet?"

"I have dad, at school today. How are you?"

"I'm great Macalleigh. It seems like we are running into each other all over the place."

"Umm..yeah. Dad I'm gonna go call Horatio. I'll talk to you later."

Just as she went to head upstairs her dads cell phone rang.

"Taylor. Okay I'll be right there."

"Macalleigh I need you to finish up with Robert please. He has his test tomorrow."

"But dad...ooooh...fine. Give me five to change."

Once Macalleigh had changed into her spandex work out outfit, she headed back downstairs."

"I'll be home as soon as I can Angel. He needs to work on his self defence."

_Damn you dad. I'm not up to playing warrior woman with him."_

"What did you say Angel?"

"Nothing dad, see you later."

As they practice Macalleigh could feel the heat of his hand against her back. While Robert could feel himself become more attracted to her.

"You have to grab me tighter. I won't break Robert. Else you won't be able to flip me."

As he gripped her tighter. She caught him off guard and flipped him.

_OUFF._

"That's what can happen if you don't hold your perp tight enough. Now let's try again."

Holding Macalleigh tighter he flipped her on her back, falling on top of her.

"How was that Macalleigh?" he smiled.

Feeling her heartbeat race from his closeness. She scattered out from under him and said..."good. Very good."

Once they had finished Macalleigh passed him a bottle of water.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I think so. Your dad has been training me for weeks now."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Fire away."

"What made my dad take interest in you?"

"I'm not sure. He approached me after class. Told me he seen something in me that would make a great detective. After that he invited me over to practice with him three times a week."

"Huh!! Cool. I'll see you later Robert."

"Hey Macalleigh!"

"Yeah?"

"You remind me of Zena," he laughed.

Not knowing how to respond, she said..."thanks I'll see ya."

Running upstairs she ran cool water over her face and called Horatio.

"Hello."

"Hi Stella. Is Horatio home yet?"

"Not yet sweetheart. Would you like him to call you?"

"Yes please. I need to know if he's still coming tomorrow for my birthday."

"Okay hon. I'll have him call you."

"Thanks, bye."

Sitting on her bed she hoped to hell that Horatio was still coming. For Robert was become a major distraction to her world with Horatio.

"Macalleigh?"

"Oh hi mom. How was your day?"

"It was okay. How was yours? You seem distracted."

"It was good mom. No worries."

"Okay. Supper's ready if you are coming to eat."

"I'll be right there mom."

After changing out of her sweats she headed downstairs to eat.

**End Chapter**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

After dinner Horatio finally called.

"Hello."

"Hi Angel. How was your first day?"

"Handsom...it was great. How was the first day of your internship?"

"Very draining. But good. I'm really enjoying it."

"That's great. So will I be seeing your handsom face tomorrow for the week end?"

"You will Angel. I should be arriving around 6pm. Three hours before your birthday party."

"I'm so happy you're coming. I've missed you so much. I love you."

"I love you too Angel. So tell me more about your day."

As Macalleigh talked about her day. She left out the parts with Robert.

"Wow...sounds like it's going to be a great senior year for you sweetheart."

"I hope so. I still can't believe they've made me Cheerleading captain."

"They'd be crazy not to love. Anyways I should let you go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I can't wait handsom. I love you so much. Sleep sweet."

"You to my Angel. Love, hugs and kisses. Night."

Hanging up the phone Macalleigh breathed a sigh for relief. For she knew with her Horatio she'd have no time to think of Robert.

Meanwhile...

Robert was sitting his sisters room.

"Kaylie...how serious is Macalleigh about Horatio?"

"Forget it Robert. They've been together for four years. He was with Macalleigh as she went through hell. They are the kind that have found forever in each other."

"Hmm...tell me about Macalleigh's life."

Walking out from her closet she said..."what is your interest in Macalleigh?"

"Nothing...just trying to understand."

"Oh no...you have fallen for her, haven't you?"

"Are you crazy. No way."

"Oh Robert. Please...forget it and move on. She's not for you."

"I know sis, I just wish..."

"Wish as much as you want. Just remember it's not going to happen. You can judge for yourself tomorrow. Horatio will be flying in from Miami."

"Does he fly in every week end?"

"He does. They've never missed a week end together."

Getting up Robert left his sisters room to practice his moves for tomorrows test.

Miami...

"Horatio...phone for you it's the Law firm."

"Thanks mom. "Hello."

"Horatio, it's Mr.Sweve. We would like you to represent our company this week end. It will require you to fly to Washington DC. This is a very important step in your intership."

"Umm...hmmm. I kind of had plans to fly to NY this week end. I'm not sure if I can get out of it."

"Well...that's up to you Horatio. But as I said this is an important step in your internship. Take tonight to think about it and call me in the morning."

"Thanks Mr.Sweve. I will."

Hanging up the phone Stella knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter Hon? What did he say?"

"They need me to fly to Washington this week end. But I'm supposed to be at Macalleigh's sweet 18 party."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know mom. I was really looking forward to a week end with my girl. But I also know this is a step up for my Internship."

"Hmm...sounds like you have a tough decision to make. Will it hurt you if you miss Macalleigh's sweet 18?"

"What do you think mom. Of course it will. Can you imagine how Macalleigh will feel. I love her mom, and she's just as important as this internship."

"Sounds to me like you've made your choice. You better call back Mr.Sweve."

Picking up the phone, he called Macalleigh instead.

"Hello."

"Hi Angel I have a problem. It seems the Law firm needs me to fly to Washington this week end. I know it's your sweet 18 party but I think I'm going to have to miss it."

"Please tell me you're teasing me Horatio."

"I wish I could Angel. But I'm not. I'm so sorry. I can try my best to get there Sunday night for a while."

"Sure...that sounds great. Though it won't be the same without you."

"I know my Angel. But if you like you can come with me and have your party next week."

"Ohhh...I wish I could horatio, but mom has everything ready for tomorrow. If you can get here Sunday night that will be okay."

"You sure Angel?"

"I'm sure. I love you Horatio."

"I love you to my Angel. And I'll see you Sunday night."

Hanging up the phone Macalleigh began to cry.

**End Chapter**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

When Mac came upstairs he heard his daughter crying.

"Angel baby...what's the matter?"

"Horatio can't make it tomorrow for my Sweet 18 party."

"Why not love."

"He has to go away to Washington for his Internship."

"Well that's great Angel, so what's the problem?"

"Nothing dad...never mind."

"Macalleigh...please talk to me Angel baby."

"I want to daddy. I really do. But I'm not sure myself."

"Sure about what Angel?"

_Crying _"About having this party without Horatio here."

"Macalleigh. I don't understand. Why does Horatio need to be here?"

"So he can be with me. I need him daddy. I can't get through tomorrow without him."

"Angel we are going in circles. I still need to know why."

"Because daddy. I...I..."

"You what Macalleigh?"

"I think I may be having feelings for another guy."

Mac was shocked. Out of anything his daughter could have told him. He never once thought it would be that.

"Umm..hmm..maybe you would be better off talking to mom about this."

"I guess you are right dad."

Heading downstairs Mac pulled his lovely wife aside.

"Sweetheart...you need to talk to your daughter, NOW!!"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Just talk to her love. I'm no good with these kind of topics."

"What topics Mac?"

"Just go please love. She's waiting."

Walking away confused. Calleigh headed upstairs.

"Macalleigh? What is it love?"

"I'm so confused mom. I need your advice."

"Okay...what is it?"

"I think I may be feelings for another guy. And Horatio isn't coming tomorrow, and I'm afraid something may change. It's such a mess mom, help me please."

"Slow down sweetheart. Start at the begining."

"Today at school I met Robert. Well actually he helped me pick up my books and said hello. But I felt something mom. Something different than what I felt with Horatio."

"Oh Macalleigh. Your dad and I warned you not to rush into anything with Horatio."

"I know mom. But it could just be a fleeting moment. But I'm scared with Horatio not coming tomorrow it might turn into something more."

"Macalleigh..."

"I know mom. I'm sorry to trouble you with this. But I need your advice. I'm so unsure."

"Okay...who is Robert?"

"He's the boy that daddy's been training. He's also Kaylie's brother."

"Oh my...I can see why you'd be attracted to him Macalleigh. He's a very polite handsom boy. Hopefully it's just an attraction of a first time meeting."

"I don't think it is mom. Daddy had me train with him today because he had a call out. All I can say is my heart raced, and it wouldn't stop."

Calleigh wasn't sure how to help her daughter.

"Listen sweetheart. I think the best thing you can do is face tomorrow and see what happens."

"Yeah. But what if it turns out I really like Robert?"

"Then I'm afraid Macalleigh that you will have to be honest with Horatio."

"You mean tell him the truth?"

"I do sweetheart. It's not fair to either one of you if you keep this from him."

"Okay mom. I understand."

"That's my girl. Just wait and see what tomorrow brings. You never know Horatio may change his mind and come. But I'll tell you this much Macalleigh. If you have any feelings for another guy then you are not ready to be promised to anyone. Your dad and I asked you if this was what you wanted. You told us both you were sure of your life with Horatio."

Leaving her daughter to her thoughts, she headed back downstairs.

"How is she sweetheart?"

"Not good handsom. I fear we may have been right. It was to soon for those kids to promise themselves to each other."

"So she is having feelings for another boy?"

"I'm afraid so. To make matters worse it's Robert she's having them for."

"Robert...you're kidding right? The boy I've been training?"

"Afraid so. They had their first meeting today at school, she says she fellt her heart race."

"Great...did we not warn them it was to soon?"

"I know handsom. The only thing we can do now is wait and see what tomorrow night brings."

Sitting on the couch in each others arms they thought about tomorrow night, and what it would bring for their daughter.

**End Chapter**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

The following day at school Kalie noticed how sad Macalleigh was.

"Hey Macalleigh what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure? You seem sad."

"No. I'm fine. Are you excited about tonight? My dad hired a live band."

"Awesome. You know my brother's coming eh?"

"Yeah. He's coming with Liz. She called me last night."

"That's okay isn't it?"

"Of course. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you at lunch."

"Sure Macalleigh."

As she left Robert walked up.

"Hey sis. What's the matter with Macalleigh?"

"I'm not sure. She said nothing. But I know she's not telling me the truth. How did your test go?"

"Great. I passed with 98 in self-defence."

"Awesome bro. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah...and it's all thanks to Det.Talyor."

At lunch time Macalleigh called Horatio.

"Hi...you have reached Horatio. I'm not available to tak..."

Flipping her phone off she realized he went to Washington already.

"Hey Macalleigh. You okay?"

"Hi Robert. Yeah I'm fine. How was your exam?"

"98 Macalleigh. Not bad eh?"

"That's great. Listen I got to go. I'll see you tonight."

Heading home with an afternoon full of spares Macalleigh sat in her room and thought about her party.

_Ding Dong_

Answering the door she seen the delivery guy standing there.

"Hi..I have a package for Macalleigh Taylor."

"That's me. Where do I sign?"

"Just right here. Thanks see you later."

"Bye."

Taking the package to her room she opened it.

"Oh my...Horatio."

As she looked at the diamond necklace and earings she began to cry.

"Macalleigh? I'm home."

"Upstairs mom."

As she walked into her daughters room, she seen her crying.

"Oh Macalleigh...what is wrong now love?"

"Nothing mom. Look what Horatio sent me for my birthday."

"Oh my...that's very elegant. Wow...would you like me to help you put it on?"

"Sure mom."

Placing the one carat diamond on her daughters neck Macalleigh looked at herself.

"Oh mom. It's so gorgeous."

"That it is love."

When Macalleigh came downstairs she was dressed in a black sleek dress, that revealed everything, including the diamond necklace and earings that sparkled.

"Wow...look at my Angel baby all grown up."

"Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome Angel. Save me a dance?"

"Of course daddy. I wouldn't have it any other way."

When the guests started arriving Macalleigh greeted them as the band played.

"Hi Liz. Hi Robert. How are you two doing?"

"Great Macalleigh...and damn you look dangerous."

"Thanks Robert. Go ahead you guys have fun."

As everyone danced and ate Macalleigh wished it was all over. Then to make matters worse, her and Horatio's song began to play.

"Hey Macalleigh. Would you like to dance?"

"Thanks Robert. But I promised this one to my dad."

As her dad took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, she wrapped herself tightly in his arms and cried.

"Come on Angel baby. Please don't cry. Horatio would want you to be happy."

"I know daddy. But I miss him so much. This is the first week end we've ever been apart."

"I know Angel. But sometimes life tests us to see how strong we are."

Laying her head on her dad's shoulder she closed her eyes and thought of Horatio. When the music stopped another slow song came on.

"May I cut in Detective?"

"Of course Robert."

As Robert took Macalleigh in his arms she tried her best to get comfortable, but felt to unsteady being this close to him.

"Are you okay Macalleigh? You're shaking," he whispered.

"I'm fine Robert."

"Ahem...may I cut in?"

Turning around Macalleigh seen Horatio standing there.

"Horatio...oh Horatio you made it," she cried.

Wrapping herself in his arms he held her tight.

"I couldn't go Angel. I felt lost without seeing you."

While the music continued to play they danced wrapped tightly in each other. Locking out the world they kissed passionately as everyone watched.

"I'll say one thing detective. Horatio is very lucky to have her. I hope he knows that."

"I think he realizes that Robert. They've been together for four years. That's not something you take lightly son."

"I know. If I had only met first."

Putting his arm around Robert he said..."That's okay son. If nothing else you've made a friend for life."

"That's true. If you will excuse me Mac I'd like to get to know Liz."

"Good for you son. She's very sweet."

Once the party winded down and everyone left. Horatio and Macalleigh took a walk.

"I forgot to thank you for the beautiful birthday gift. I love it Horatio."

"I'm glad. I thought you would. I have one more gift for you Macalleigh."

"You do. But it's more then enough just having you here with me. The only thing I want is you to love me. Take me to bed Horatio."

Picking her up in his arms. He carried her into the house and up to her room standing them in front of the mirror.

"Look at us Macalleigh. The perfect couple."

While she watched in the mirror Horatio took his hands and caressed her thighs, slowly rolling up her dress, as he lifted it over her head and it fell to the ground.

"God Macalleigh. Look at you. You are like Venus the Goddess of love."

Kissing her neck, while his hands explored her bud she leaned into him, sighing into the night.

"Let me love you Macalleigh. Let me touch you, every inch of you," he whispered.

Unclipping her bra, it fell to the floor as he continued caressing her now swollen nipples.

"Look at yourself in the mirror Macalleigh. Look how beautiful you are. Look how your body responds to my touch."

As she watched Horatio's hands caress her everywhere she cried, turning herself into his arms.

"Please Horatio...take me to bed."

Leading her to the bed. Macalleigh sat on the edge and unclipped his pants as they fell to the floor,. exposing his swollen shaft. Then without warning she stroked him with her hand and as her fingers reached the end, she took him into her mouth and began suckling him, causing him to swell even more.

"God Macalleigh...you have to stop."

Not listening she forced him pour forth into her mouth as she swallowed. Being out of control now. Horatio lifted her onto the bed, spread her legs, exposed her swollen bud and suckled it deeply as she cried out into her room.

"Aaaaaaahhh!! Please Horatio...stop, I'm going to cum."

Not listening, enjoying her nectar he continued licking, stroking, suckling until she was to sexually drained to move. Then moving himself upon her he raised her onto his lap.

"Ride me Angel. Take me in deep love. Let me feel you tighten around my shaft."

Taking his swollen shaft within her she started out slow. For he was so large and thick that it took a bit for her to widen. But once in, once she was solidly upon his shaft, she sighed and moaned in ecstacy.

"Mmm..aaaahhh..oh yeah. Horatiooooooooooooooooooo".

"Shhh...it's okay sweetheart. I'm right here with you, I can feel your sheath tightening around me. Damn Macalleigh, please tell me you are ready love?"

"I'm ready. Please Horatio cum with me now."

Pouring himself within her he realized they had forgotten the condom.

"Shit Macalleigh...Christ love we forgot..."

Realizing they had forgotten the condom Macalleigh ran into the bathroom and grabbed a douche hoping she wasn't to late to dispose of most of the sperm. Coming out of the washroom she seen Horatio with his hands between his face.

Walking over Macalleigh caressed his hair.

"Are you okay handsom?"

Looking up at her he whispered..."I'm sorry Macalleigh I totally forgot."

"Aww..don't blame yourself Horatio. I forgot too. It's no ones fault. What happens happens. I love you, and we will handle our lives together."

"But what if I caught you Macalleigh? What if I got you pregnant?"

"Horatio...we will deal with it when it happens. Please don't worry. No matter what happens we will be there for each other."

Taking her in his arms, he wrapped her tightly.

"Would you like your last gift?"

"Sure...what is it?"

"You'll see."

Pulling the little gift box out of his pocket he passed it to Macalleigh.

"Ohhhhh...Horatio, this is beyond beautiful."

Looking at the little gold locket she opened it and seen the two pictures of them. One when they were 15 and first dating, the other that was taken over the summer at the beach.

"You love it Angel?"

"I do. Thank you so much handsom. Help me put it on."

As he took off her diamond necklace, they put it back in the box as he clipped on her locket.

"Happy Birthday Angel."

Turning in his arms she whispered..."love me again Horatio. Love me all night long."

Pulling out the protection, he did love Macalleigh. Loved her all night as she wished. And as the morning light shone through the window, he loved her again before falling into sleep.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you to Horatio, forever."

Snuggling in closer, they finally fell into sweet bliss.

**End chapter**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The following morning at 6am Horatio woke Macalleigh.

"Angel...wake up."

"Mmm...what is it Horatio?"

"I have to go love. I have to be in Washington at 9am."

"Oh...I thought you were here for the whole week end?"

"No Angel. Mr.Sweve said it was fine for me to arrive Saturday."

Giving Macalleigh one last long passionate kiss he whispered..."I'll be back Sunday night Angel. I promise."

"Okay. I love you, have a safe flight."

"I love you too Angel."

Heading downstairs Mac was waiting for him.

"You ready to go son?"

"Yeah..I'm sorry I had to wake you so early."

"It's okay son. I have to go into the office anyways."

Meanwhile...

He had her by the neck. Choking her, watching her eyes go wide as she tried to gasp for air. Once she had passed out he took out his watch and looked at the time.

"Five more miutes. Just five more minutes and I can kill her."

9pm, it always had to be at 9pm not a minute before or a minute after. As he watched the clock tick it hit 9pm, and with his blade shinning bright he slit her throat, watching as the blood poured from her neck. Feeling himself become hard. He ejaculated in his pants, laughing, squeeling in delight as his orgasm over took him.

Wrapping her in a plastic bag, he dragged her out to his car shoving her into the trunk. As he drove he stopped by the alley, and dumped her into the bin.

"Now...now to find my next victim." Laughing wildly in his car as he caressed himself he parked and waited. Waited for the next girl to come along. Afterall who could deny him. He was gorgeous, tall, lean and sexy.

Meanwhile...

After Horatio boarded his flight Mac got the call.

"Hey Mac. It's Danny. We need you at the alley behind 42nd. We've found a female victim with her throat slit."

"Okay Danny I'm on my way."

When Mac arrived at the crime scene he looked over the body. Time of death Sheldon?"

"Around 10 hours ago. Which puts us around 9pm Mac."

"9pm. How do you know the specific time?"

"I know because the killer carved it into her chest. Think about it Mac. It's now 7:10, back that up it works out to 9pm last night. Plus he put a happy face inside the nine."

As Mac looked at the chest he seen the huge 9 with a happy face.

"Christ. Since when do murders put happy faces on their vicitms?"

"I don't know Mac. But I have a feeling we have a real sick one on our hands."

"Okay Sheldon. Get the body back to the lab. I'm thinking this isn't our crime scene. Most likely he dumped her here knowing she'd be found."

"So what are saying Mac? We have a show off on our hands? Someone who wants to flaunt what he does?"

"I'm not saying anything Danny. Just get the body back to lab. See what Sid can find."

After everyone left Mac thought to himself_. "Here we go again"._

**End Chapter**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Once Macalleigh dressed for the day. She headed out to the mall to meet Kaylie and Liz.

"Hey guys...did you enjoy the party last night?"

"It was great Macalleigh. So how did you and Horatio spend your evening last night?"

"Together. It was very beautiful and romantic."

"Aww...that's great. But guess what?"

"What Liz?"

"Your brother asked me out for another date. He's picking me up tonight at 10pm, he says he has something to do at nine, but then he is free after that."

"Sounds like you two hit it off."

"We did Kaylie. Your brother is great."

"Cool. Now let's go get some lunch."

As the girls ate lunch they discussed the year book for senior year.

Meanwhile...

Hortio had landed in Washington where he was greeted by a beautiful blonde.

"Hi..you must be Horatio Caine?"

"I am and you are?"

"Serina Valentina. Come on I'll take you to your Hotel."

On the drive there Serina asked..."so tell me. Are you married?"

"Umm..no. But I have a fiancee."

Horatio could tell right off she was going to be trouble.

"Wow. But you are so young."

"No I'm not. Why all the questions Serina?"

"No reason. Just trying to get to know you."

"Well..I must very nicely tell you I'm not interested."

Smiling seductively she said to herself_..."we'll see Horatio. Alot can happen over night."_

Here you are. Your Hotel room is 702. I'll pick you up later to take you to the Convention."

"No thanks Serina. I'll take a cab or rent a car."

"Okay. Whatever. See you later."

Driving off Horatio could see how angry she was he had rejected her. _"Christ...just get this meeting over with so you can get back to Macalleigh."_

Meanwhile...

He had another one tied up in his trunk. _ "6 more hours, just 6 more before I can kill her like the other."_ He said to himself.

Back at the mall. Kaylie and Liz were waiting to be picked up by her brother.

"Are you sure he's coming?" I can drive you two home if you want."

"No thanks Macalleigh. We'll see you tomorrow. He should be here shortly."

As she got into her car Robert pulled up.

"It's about time Robert. Where were you?"

"Busy. Let's go girls I have things to do. Hi Macalleigh."

"Hi...did you have fun last night?"

"I did thanks."

"Come on Robert pop the trunk."

"No...get away from there. Put your stuff in the back. My trunk won't unlock."

Getting into the car the girls placed their bags on the floor.

"Bye Macalleigh."

"Bye guys, see ya later."

Arriving at home Macalleigh heard the phone ring.

"Hello."

"Hey my beautiful Angel. How was your day?"

"It was okay. I hung out at the mall with Liz and Kaylie. I miss you handsom, and love you."

"I love you too Angel. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Aww...maybe I should come to you. I can book a ticket."

"No. That's okay Angel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you. Sleep sweet."

"You too Angel. All my love, bye."

Hanging up the phone. Macalleigh seen her dad come through the door.

"Bad day daddy?"

Taking his daughter in his arms he said..."yeah Angel baby. Really bad day."

Kissing his cheek she whispered..."I'm sorry daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Angel baby. Where is mom?"

"She's still with Flack at some crime scene."

"Hmm...I didn't hear anything."

"I don't know dad. She left a note."

Looking at the note he couldn't figure why he wasn't called.

End Chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

When Calleigh arrived at home Mac was making dinner.

"Hello handsom. How was your day?" as she kissed him.

"It was difficult. We found a young female choked to death, marked with a number 9. On the inside was a happy face."

"Oh Mac. I'm sorry. Does it look like a serial case?"

"I'm not sure yet Calleigh. We've only had the one female so far. How did you and Flack make out?"

"Oh...umm..okay. It wasn't a serious case. So what's for supper?"

"I made a roast, potatoes and vegtables it should be ready shortly."

"Are you sure you are okay Mac? You seem upset."

"I'm fine Calleigh. Why don't you go change before dinner."

Leaving the room Calleigh felt aweful fibbing to her husband. But what could she do. She couldn't tell him about his surprise party that her and Flack had been working on all week.

**Washington DC.**

After the meeting. Horatio headed back to the Hotel to pack his bag for his flight home in the morning.

_Knock,knock_

_"Who the hell is that?" _he said to himself.

"Hi there. I thought I'd check and see if you'd like to go out for dinner."

"No thanks. I've already ordered a meal in my room."

"Aww..come on Horatio. Let me show you Washington at night."

"I said no thanks. Now please leave."

Not listening she pushed her way through the door.

"Come on Horatio. I have alot to offer you," as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

Pulling her away from him. He put her back outside the door and locked it.

"Go home. I'll not tell you again. I'm not interested."

Storming out of the Hotel. She got into her car and left.

It was 8:45 pm. The time had come to prepare her for the killing. Standing her up he began choking her with his hands. Tighter and tighter as he watched her eyes begin to bulge.

8:59pm she took her last breath. As he laid her down he tore of her shirt exposing her chest. Taking his knife he sliced the number 9 in her with a happy face. Then wrapping her up in the plastic bag he shoved her into his trunk.

_"God this is so easy. Now to drop you off in a dumpster and get the hell out of here," _he said to her.

After dinner Macalleigh headed upstairs and called Horatio.

"Hello."

"Hey handsom how was your meeting with the big shots?"

"It was great my Angel. My flight is booked for 9am so I should be there around 12 or 1pm."

"I can't wait. I've missed you. It's so nice of Mr.Sweve to give you monday off. Do you want my dad to pick you up?"

"No. That's okay Angel. I'll grab a cab."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll see tomorrow Macalleigh. Get a good sleep. I plan on taking you out to dinner tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you Horatio."

"Love you too Angel, night."

Hanging up the phone Macalleigh finished up her homework and headed towards the shower.

Back downstairs Mac was helping Calleigh with the dishes.

"Calleigh... why wasn't I called about your crime scene?"

"I don't know Mac. Like I said it wasn't that important."

Calleigh knew Mac wasn't buy it. She could see it in his eyes. Putting down the cloth. Mac headed upstairs.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. I'm tired tonight."

"Okay handsom. I'll be up shortly."

Picking up the phone. Calleigh called Flack to let him know Mac was no longer buying their fib.

**End Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Hello."

"Hi Don it's Calleigh."

"Hi Calleigh. What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Mac is very angry. I'm afraid he knows I'm not being truthful with him. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. You can't tell him now. It's only five more days before his birthday. Do your best to hold off telling him. But if it comes to the point where he's thinking there is something going on then tell him the truth."

"Okay Don. Night."

"Night Calleigh."

Heading upstairs Calleigh checked on Gabe and Elizabeth.

"Half an hour and lights out okay?"

"Okay mom. Night."

When Calleigh got to Macalleigh's room she found her sound asleep.

"Macalleigh...are you tired tonight love?"

"Just a little mom."

"Hmm. Has Horatio called you yet?"

"He did. He's flying in tomorrow afternoon."

"You miss him don't you?"

"I do mom, alot. I love him so much."

"I know you do sweetheart."

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart what is it?"

"What's wrong with daddy? He came to say goodnight and seemed angry."

"He has a really tough case going on right now. He'll be fine once he catches the perp."

"Okay mom. Love you. Now go love daddy. He needs you."

Kissing her daughter she left her room. As she neared her own room she seen the light out and Mac sound asleep. Changing into her nightclothes she crawled in beside him and caressed his face.

"Handsom, you okay?"

"I'm fine Calleigh. Just tired."

"Please Mac. Don't be angry with me for not telling you about the call out."

"Angry. Why would I be angry?" turning away from his wife he faced the other way.

Calleigh was getting emotional. Not giving up she began kissing her husbands back along his neck with little butterfly kisses.

"I love the way you respond me Mac. I can see your flesh on edge." Needing more of her husband Calleigh stroked her hand down his waist till she got to his shaft.

"_Hissssssssss", Calleigh"._

"It's okay Mac. Let me love you."

Allowing his wife to stroke him deeply, his shaft swelled letting Calleigh know how much he needed her touch. Turning himself on his back Calleigh caressed and kissed her way down his body until her lips reached the tip of his shaft. Slowly and seductively her tongue twirled and licked the tip causing Mac to spasm as he gripped his fingers into her hair.

Knowing he was more then ready. Calleigh climbed upon him and shadowed them with her hair.

"I'm going to slowly and sensually love you. I'm going to start slow until you are begging me to plunge you deep. Then when I deny you, I will have you writhering in ecstacy before I allow you to release in me."

Mac was going insane. Never had Calleigh gotten him this worked up. She was being quite the seductress tonight. Taking the lead. Not allow Mac to pleasure her. It was her pleasing him and that's when he realized she wasn't having an afair with his best friend. No way. Feeling like a first class heel for even thinking it he tried to flip Calleigh so he could love her, so he could make it all up to her. But no. She would not budge.

_"Calleigh..."._he whispered in ecstacy.

Placing her sheath on the tip of his shaft she erotically moved herself up and down his head, causing her own bud to swell from the pleasure of her husbands thickened shaft. Then without warning she plunged deep, so deep Mac moaned out driving Calleigh to tease and seduce him all the more.

As she moved herself slowly within him she stopped, just sitting, waiting till the orgasm subsided.

_"Sweetheart...I can feel your walls tightening around my shaft. I can feel your orgasm soak my thigh. Take me Calleigh. Bring me to your level of ecstacy Calleigh. Now sweetheart, please."_

Not being able to move from the sheer beauty of it all. Mac carefully with loving care flipped her under him. And as they looked into each others eyes they could see the passion, the desire, the need and want. But most of all they seen the love. The love that shows them they are forever, that no one could ever come between them.

Shivering in pleasure Calleigh began to cry from the warmth and compassion she could see in her husbands eyes. Kissing away her tears Mac began to move deeply within her, and as he felt the tip of his shaft reach her womb, he embedded his seed deep within her, causing her to writher and twist in his eternal love.

_"I love you so much Det.Mac Taylor."_

_"Not as much as I love you Det.Calleigh Taylor."_

Wrapping themselves deeply in each others love, they fell into sleep.

**3am...**

"Taylor".

"Mac it's Danny we have another victim. Same street, same alley."

"Okay Danny I'll be right there."

"What is it Mac?"

"It seems we have our second victim."

"Oh Mac. Do you need my help?"

"No. You sleep love. We'll be alright."

Kissing his wife good bye he grabbed his badge and gun before leaving the house.

When he arrived Sheldon looked up and without having to say word Mac knew.

"Same MO as the first victim?"

"Afraid so Mac. Looks like we have another serial running around NY."

"Great. Get her back to Sid. I'll call the Chief."

The following morning at school Macalleigh was excited to get the morning over with.

"Hey Calleigh. How was the rest of your week end?"

"It was good Liz. How was yours? Did you see Robert?"

"Yeah last night. He showed up abut 9:30 and let's just say we didn't go out."

"Ooowww...naughty night?"

"Yes. Naughty and very hot."

Laughing the girls headed to their first class.

**Meanwhile...**

Horatio was on his way back. It had been a long night. One full of thoughts of his Macalleigh. He knew he needed to see her. He could not stand being away from her. Her love was so pure, it was like he needed her to breathe.

When the plane landed and he came out of the tunnel she was there. Running towards him, embracing him in her arms.

_"God I missed you so much Horatio."_

_"Not as much as I missed you Angel."_

Kissing in firery passion, not caring who was watching, they walked out of the Airport hand in hand.

**End Chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

When Macalleigh got to the house with Horatio they headed upstairs.

"What are you up too Angel?"

"You'll see. Sit down. While I put on the stereo and get changed."

With the music playing she headed into the bathroom.

"Are you ready handsom?"

"I'm ready Angel."

Coming out of the washroom Horatio stared in ecstacy. For she was dressed in skin tight black silk jeans and tight black see through shirt that showed her erect nipples.

"Christ Angel. Look at you." he whistled.

Dancing to the music. She erotically moved herself over to his lap and sat down grinding against his already swollen shaft.

Taking his hands he placed them over her breasts while caressing her nipples around his fingers.

Removing herself from his lap. She faced front and bent herself down on her knees while she placed her head between his legs clamping down on him with her teeth.

_"Hissss...please Angel you are killing me here," _he sighed.

Smiling up at him seductively she continued by unclipping his button. Then taking her teeth she worked down his zipper exposing his swollen shaft. Bringing herself closer to him with her chest, she placed his shaft in between her breast and began working him. Faster and faster he could feel the material of her shirt burning through his now rock hard shaft.

_"Please Angel. I'm going too..."_

_"Cum"...she whispered wickedly._

With one last thrust Horatio poured his seed into her mouth as she swallowed with greed.

_"My turn"..._he hissed with pure sexual pleasure.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac and his team were having a hard time figuring out their case.

"Okay. What do we now so far?"

"Well...it seems our serial does all his killing at 9pm on the button. Also he seems to have a trademark."

"We know that Danny. Don't we have anything that stands out on the victims?"

"Afraid not Mac. At least not yet. The body's are cleaned before each kill. This serial is very smart. In fact he boarders beyone intelligent. I really think we are going to have to hope he screws up."

"Thanks Sheldon. Flack have you got officers stationed along all the alley's on 42nd?"

"I do Mac. Though I don't think we will see another victim till tomorrow at 9pm."

"Okay. We've done all we can for now. Head home and keep your cell phones on."

"Sure. Night Mac."

Once his team left he sat down and looked over the case file.

"Handsom...you doing okay?"

"Hi sweetheart. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"I do worry Mac. You are working yourself to hard. What did the Chief say?"

"He told me we better work fast before another young girl dies."

Walking over to her husband she caressed his shoulders and neck.

"Mmm...that feels great love."

"Come on handsom. Let's go home."

Closing the file Mac turned out his office light and headed home with his wife.

**Meanwhile...**

He was closing in on his next victim. He was watching her, stalking her, following her through the street.

"Excuse me. I think you dropped this."

Turning around she seen the killer holding a ten dollar bill.

"Oh...thank you. I didn't even realize I dropped it."

"No problem. Hey listen...where are you headed?"

"Home. I've finished a huge exam and I'm dying to get home."

"I can give you a lift if you like. My car is just over here."

"Umm...no thanks. I don't live that far."

"Come on. It's starting to rain. Let me give you a lift."

"Sure. Why not."

Walking with him to his car she got in.

"Buckle up."

Once they were on there way he sped up the car and quickly stopped, causing her to bang her head onto the dashboard knocking her out. Grabbing his rope and duct tape he bound her hands, feet and mouth, before shoving her into the trunk.

Driving away he whispered..."hurry up 9pm. This one is going to good."

**End Chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Macalleigh was wrapped up tightly in Horatio's arm when he whispered...

_"Angel? Will you marry me after your senior year?_

Turning herself to face him she said_..."I'm sorry?"_

_"Marry me Macalleigh. Be my wife."_

_"I don't know Horatio. I was kind of hoping we'd wait a few years. I've had plans to go away too College. You know I've had my heart set on being a Orthopedic Surgeon. I want to help disabled children, I can't give up that dream."_

_"I'm not asking you too Angel. You can still go to College. Plus there is no hurry to start a family. We can wait till you finish your degree."_

Looking into his gorgeous blue eyes she whispered_..."God Horatio you know how much I love you. But I just don't feel ready for marriage. I just turned 18. Please say you understand_."

"I do Angel. It was just an idea."

"Horatio...what's going on? This isn't like you. Please tell me."

"There's nothing to tell Angel. I just love you so much and I hate us being apart."

Now Macalleigh knew there was something going on. Something she couldn't put her finger on. But she also knew it was smarter to wait than to ask.

"I hate us being apart too. But in all honesty neither one of us is ready for marriage yet. I can honestly tell you I will marry you. Just not right now. I love you to much not too."

"I know Angel. I know."

Getting up out of bed. They changed and headed downstairs to start supper for the family.

**Meanwhile...**

Robert showed up on Liz's doorstep.

"Hi Robert. You're early. I thought we were meeting around 9:30?"

"I know Liz. But I thought I'd pick you up early. I got called into work tonight. So I thought we could spend some time together now."

"Sure. Let me grab my coat. Oh...aren't you supposed to be at the Academy tonight? How can you work?"

"What's with all the questions Liz?" Do you want to go out or not?"

Seeing the anger appear on his face was causing Liz to change her mind.

"Umm...I think I'll pass tonight. I'm not feeling very well."

"Well I can come in for a while, if you want?"

"No. It's not a good idea. My parents will be home soon. Just give me a call tomorrow."

As she went to close the door. He stuck his foot in it.

"Come on Liz. Don't piss me off. I know your parents are working late. You told me. So LET ME THE FUCK IN."

Pushing his way through the door. He grabbed her neck and began choking her. Tighter and tighter he squeezed as her eyes bulged out. Realizing what he had done he knew it was to late. He had killed her.

"SHIT...now what the hell am I going to do?"

Rolling her body into the kitchen he grabbed a huge garbage bag and rolled her in it.

"God you are so stupid Robert. How the hell are you going to dump two bodies. Worse then that you idiot you didn't use gloves."

Knowing he was going to have too scrub Liz good for any signs of trace. He picked her up and threw her in the back seat as he headed to his apartment.

From across the street a nosy neighbour noticed Robert carrying out what looked like a body. Writing down the licence plate she called the police.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes. I live at 1472 east 22nd street and I'd like to report what looks like a suspicious murder."

"How do you mean Maam?"

"Well. I seen a young man carrying out a huge garbage bag over his shoulder. The shape of it looked like a body. I even wrote down the plate number. Please send a officer."

"Okay maam. Calm down. I'll send officer's to the scene right away."

When the officer's arrived on scene they spoke with Mrs.Riely and as they crossed the street they knocked on Liz's door. After finding it locked and everything secure they informed the neighbour all seemed normal.

"I'm sorry Maam but everything looks secure. We'll keep the plate and report incase anyone is reported missing."

"Listen. I'm telling you he carried out a body. Why won't you believe me?"

"We do maam. We will have the plate ran and follow up on your concern. You have a good day now."

Heading back to their car Sheeves said..."what do you think Mike?"

"I don't know. But to be safe we'll call it in."

**End Chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

As Robert was driving along he seen the police light's behind him. Trying not to panic he continued to drive till the officer pulled him over.

Waiting in his car for the officer to come see him. He rolled down his window.

"Step out of the car please."

"Excuse me...why?"

"Just step out please, I need to search your vehicle."

"For what reason?"

"We had a complaint from a witness. She said she seen you carrying out a body."

"WHAT!! That's insane."

"Then you won't mind if I check your vehicle."

"Sure. Go ahead."

As the officer searched the car he could find nothing.

"Pop the trunk please."

Opening the trunk the officer seen it was empty.

"Stay here a moment. I'll be right back."

Heading to his squad car he called it in.

"Dispatch this is car 47. I've pulled over the vehicle with the plate number L4F-2J7. It's clean."

"10-4 car 47. Return to base."

"You can go."

"Thank you officer. Have a good night."

As the officer pulled away Robert watched till the coast was clear. Then heading back to the empty lot. Picking up the woman leaving Liz behind.

_"Shit Robert that was fucking close. Good thing you seen that busy body." he said. "Sorry Liz. You're no good to me dead._

Driving to the empty warehouse. He removed the woman from the vehicle and brought her inside. It was at that time he realized he had forgotten to clean Liz's body.

_"Fuck...Damn you Robert. You have to go back and get her."_

Leaving the woman bound and gagged in the warehouse. He headed back to the lot hoping Liz was still there. As he neared he seen the police cars.

_"Christ no...shit. This can't be happening."_

Turning the vehicle he raced back to the warehouse hiding the car inside.

_"Now what? Shit this is a fucking mess. They're going to know it was me."_

When the Mac arrived at the scene with Danny and Calleigh they knew right away it was Liz.

"Oh Mac. I'll call her mom."

"Okay love. Sheldon TOD?"

"About 3:30pm Mac. She was choked, and we've got a clear print here. The killer must have had oil or grease on his hands."

"Okay. Take a print, and get the body back to Sid ASAP."

"You got it Mac." Covering Liz in a new body bag. Sheldon carefully placed her in the van.

"Do not move her. Make sure Sid knows she has trace all over her."

"I will Mac. See back at the lab."

"Excuse me Det.Taylor."

"What is it?"

"I'm officer Webber. I think I may have let our killer go."

"What do you mean?"

"I pulled over a vehicle this afternoon. A young man who was seen leaving the girls place. The witness said she seen him carrying out a large garbage bag with what looked like a body. So I pulled the young man over and checked the vehicle, but it was clean."

"Do you have a name?"

"I do. Robert Fairfield."

Looking at the officer he said..."I'm sorry?"

"Robert Fairfield."

"Do you know him Mac?"

"I do Danny. That's Kalie's brother."

"The guy you've been training?"

"Yes. Let's go Danny. We need to pick him up."

Arriving at the home of the Fairfields Mac knocked on the door.

"Hi Det.Taylor. Is something wrong?"

"Hi Kalie. Is your brother home?"

"No...he hasn't been home yet. But you can call Liz. He was meeting up with her."

As Danny went to say something Mac stopped him.

"Okay. Thanks Kalie. We'll talk later."

"Wait!! Is he in trouble?"

"Don't worry Kalie. I'll talk to you later."

Heading back to the car Danny said..."Why didn't you tell her? She needs to know."

"No. She don't Danny. It's not our place to tell her. Also this is her brother. Now tell me. Would you give up your brother?"

"No...I see your point."

"Has Flack got officer's searching for Robert and his vehicle?"

"He does Mac. He also put out an all points."

"Good. Now let's get back to the station. I want to see if Sid found anything on our body."

**End Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Knowing he was going to be good and caught. Robert decided to leave NY. Question was_..."how the hell am I going to escape?"_

Opening the Warehouse door he checked the area to make sure it was all clear.

_"I know...I'll cut through the back alley's and hop on a bus. There's no way they can know who I am. It hasn't been long enough."_

Closing the door behind him. He left the body and took off down the alley's.

**Meanwhile...**

Macalleigh was still feeling very ill. She had awaken with a splitting headache and upset stomach.

"Mom? Mom? You home?"

"In the kitchen sweetheart. How was your day?"

Taking one look at her daughter she could tell she was sick.

"Oh Macalleigh. Come on let's get you upstairs into bed."

"Thanks mom. I must have picked up that flu. My head is pounding, and I feel nausiated."

"Okay. You just rest. I'll get you some ginger ale and Tylenol."

When her mom returned. She found her sound asleep. Placing the drink and Tylenol by her bed. She left her room.

Back at the station Mac and his team found Robert's prints and DNA all over Liz.

"I can't believe this. I had no idea. Why didn't I see it?"

"Don't do this Mac. This isn't your fault. You didn't force Robert to become a killer."

"I know that. But he showed no signs of anything. He was a normal teen. I just don't get it?"

"None of us get it. But we need to find him fast before he escapes NY."

"Have we got the Airports, buses, and trains covered?"

"We do Mac. Plus we have road checks all over NY."

"Okay. I guess there isn't much more we can do."

"Mac...we've found the warehouse. Hurry." yelled Lindsay.

As they arrived at the Warehouse they seen the body.

"Call 911 Mac. She's still alive."

When the EMT's arrived. They assesed the situation and transported her to the Hospital.

"Danny? Process the scene with Hawkes and Lindsay. I'm going to head over to the Hospital with Flack and see if our victim knows anything that can help us."

Heading over Flack said..."Let's hope to hell she makes it. And that Robert talked about where he was headed."

**End Chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

_Sometimes in life things happen that change the path you have chosen. _

The following morning Calleigh was walking by her daughters door and heard her vomiting.

"Macalleigh...sweetheart. Are you still ill?"

"Yeah...I can't seem to shake it mom. The last three mornings I've been so nausiated."

Thinking to herself Calleigh wondered if her daughter may be pregnant.

"Listen Macalleigh. I think we should make an appointment with the doctor."

"No mom. I don't need to see the doctor. It will pass."

"Macalleigh? When was your last monthly flow?"

"I don't know mom. I can't remember."

"I think we need to talk sweetheart."

"Why? What about?"

"You and Horatio. I know you are both sexually active. By chance did you two make love without protection?"

"Nooo mom. We are always safe."

Thinking back to month or so ago. Macalleigh remembered that one night they had forgotten the protection.

"Oh mom!! There was one night. We got so into each other we forgot to use a condom."

"Macalleigh...what have I told you. You promised me."

"I know mom. I'm so sorry. But maybe I'm not pregnant. Maybe it's just the flu."

"I think we should find out. I have a kit here somewhere."

"Mom...please. I hope I'm not. How am I going to go away to College. I'm not ready to be mom. I have so many things to do yet before I settle down."

"You should have thought of that Macalleigh. Sometimes in life we are thrown a curve ball. I'm afraid this may be yours."

Leaving her room to get the kit. Macalleigh ran back to the washroom and threw up again.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac and his team had informed the surrounding cities that they were to be on the look out for Robert.

"Okay Mac. His picture has been sent. Let's just hope someone sees him on the news."

"That's all we can do Danny. Since our victim died on way to the hospital."

"I still can't believe it Mac. He seemed like the perfect teenager. It just doesn't make sense."

"I know. We need to head over and explain to Robert's parents what's going on before they hear it on the news."

"How's Macalleigh going to take it when she finds out?"

"I don't know Danny. Not to well I'd think. Let's go."

Heading out Mac knew this was going to be quite a shock to Robert's family.

**Las Vegas**

He had arrived. He had made it out of NY in one piece.

"Now...to find my friend Greg and see if I can stay with him."

Picking up the phonebook, he searched for Sanders.

"Jeez...how many Sander's are there in Las Vegas. I'll never find him."

Calling information he asked..."Could you please tell me if you have a listing for Greg Sanders?"

"We have two listings under that name. Would you like both numbers?"

"Yes please."

Writing down the numbers Robert pulled out his quarters and called the first number.

**End Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Come on mom, how long does this test take?"

"Would you calm down. It won't be long."

"Girls I'm home."

"Oh my God mom, it's daddy. Hide the test stick."

"Hide it all you want young lady, for if you are you are going to have to tell your dad."

"I know mom. But not now, please?"

Allowing the Macalleigh to put the stick under her pillow, Calleigh headed out of her room.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?"

"Oh you know. Quiet. How about yours? Did you catch Robert yet?"

"Catch Robert? Why are you trying to catch Robert daddy?"

"It's a long story Angel, but he's wanted for a triple murder."

"Huh!! Please say you our joking daddy?"

"I'm not love. There's more. Your friend Liz was one of his victims."

"Oh daddy...not Liz. I need to call Kalie."

"Not right now Macalleigh. Her family and her are having enough time coping with this."

"Macalleigh, why don't you go back to your room and check on that homework."

"Oh..that's right mom."

Running into her room she pulled out test and looked at it.

"No, no, no,no...this can't be happening."

_Ring,ring_

"Hello."

"Hey Angel, how was your day?"

_"Horatio..."_she said in a breathless whisper.

"What's the matter Angel? You sound upset."

"I am. Horatio...ummm...I'm pregnant."

Silence could be heard through the phone.

"Horatio...Horatio, answer me."

"Are you sure Macalleigh?"

"Yes. I have the test right here in front of me. It's showing a double blue line. What are we going to do?"

"Listen Angel. It's going to be fine. I'll catch the next flight. We will tell your parents together."

"You mean parent."

"Huh!!"

"My mom already has the idea. She gave me the test."

"What did she say Macalleigh?"

"She was very disappointed. But not as disappointed as my dad is going to be."

"Okay love. Sit tight. I'll get there as soon as I can. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know. I love you Horatio."

"I love you too Angel."

Just as Macalleigh hung up the phone. Calleigh walked back in.

"Well. What does it say?"

Passing her mom the stick she whispered_..."oooh Macalleigh."_

Meanwhile in Las Vegas Robert wasn't able to get in touch with Greg. So walking the streets he came across a store that had on the news.

_"Police are on look out tonight for a Serial Killer named Robert Fairfield. He escaped New York Police and is believed to be on the run. If you have seen Robert Fairfield, please do not try and apprehend him. Call 911 immediatly and it will be investigated."_

_"Shit...I've got to find somewhere to hide."_

Walking into a cheap Hotel. Robert kept his head low and rented a room. Once upstairs he tried Greg again. Getting no answer he allowed his head to hit the pillow and he fell into sleep.

**End Chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"Mom...can I borrow the car? I need to pick up Horatio at the Airport."

"So he knows Macalleigh?"

"He does. He's coming to help me tell daddy. Oh mom, he's going to be so disappointed."

"I know he is sweetheart. But you know what? We will all get through it."

"I hope you are right mom. Cause the worst thing in the world that could happen, is to lose my dad."

"Oh Macalleigh. You could never lose your dad. You don't stop loving your children just because they make a mistake. Trust me. Daddy will still love you."

Holding her daughter in her arms, she allowed her to cry.

"Shh...come on now sweetheart. Dry your tears, all will be okay."

"I know mom. But my whole life is put on hold now. Along with Horatio's. How could we be so stupid."

"You weren't stupid Macalleigh, just a little careless. It will work out love, now pick up Horatio."

When she got to the Airport, she seen Horatio and ran into his arms.

_""Horatio..."_she said in the barest of whispers.

"_Shh...it's okay Angel. Please stop crying."_

_"I can't. I'm sorry I'm ruining your life."_

_"WHAT!! No Angel. Look at me please. You could never ruin my life, or my plans. We are in this together, this is our child made out of love, our love."_

_"Have you told your mom and dad?"_

_"I have Angel. They were disappointed. But the only thing dad could get out was..."_you better marry her son."

Macalleigh laughed between her tears.

"_Now that's my Angel. Let's go and tell your dad."_

Arriving back at the house, Mac was just sitting down to lunch.

"Hey Horatio...what brings you here in the middle of the week?"

"Well...I came to see Macalleigh and to talk to you too."

"Talk to me? About what son?"

"I'd like your permission to marry Macalleigh."

"I'm sorry? I thought you both decided to wait till after Macalleigh finishes College?"

Looking at his daughter he could see her tears begin to pool. That was when he knew. In the center of his heart, he knew his daughter was pregnant.

"Oh Macalleigh..."

"I'm sorry daddy. So, so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Getting up out of his chair he gripped his daughter in his arms, took her chin between his hand and said..."I could never hate you Macalleigh. You are my daughter, how could you even think I'd hate you?"

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"I know you didn't. But you need to understand. Even though I'm disappointed, I could never hate you."

Laying his little girls head on his shoulder, he just held her as she cried.

**Meanwhile...**

Robert woke to the sound of yelling in the next room. Getting out of bed, he tried Greg again.

"Hello."

"Greg, it's your old pal Robert, how are you?"

"Robert? What are you doing? I've seen your picture all over the news. You need to turn yourself in."

"No...out of all the people I thought wouldn't turn on me. I guess I was wrong."

"Listen Robert. I'm a CSI now. You need to listen to me. Turn yourself in before it's too late."

"Never Greg, you hear me, never."

Hanging up the phone brass said..."we got the trace. Let's go."

When they arrived at the Motel the room was empty.

"He's gone. Damn it. Why wouldn't he listen to me?"

"Listen Greg. Sometimes in life we can't help those who don't want to be helped. You tried Greg. But once the FBI finds out he's here it will be out of our hands."

"Come on Gris...please give me some time. I know I can talk him into turning himself in."

"24hrs Greg. That's all Brass and I will give you. So you better hope he contacts you again."

"Thanks Grissom. I know he will."

Leaving the Motel, Grissom hoped to hell that he didn't live to regret, giving Robert an extra 24hrs to kill someone else.

**End Chapter**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

After lunch Calleigh booked her daughter an appointment to see her OBGYN.

"Mom, why do I have to see your doctor? Can't I have my own?"

"Of course you can. But you'll love mine, she's great."

When they parked in the lot, they got out and headed inside.

"Hi, I'm Macalleigh Taylor. I have an appointment for 1pm."

"Okay. I need you to fill out these forms for me please. The doctor will see you shortly."

After filling out the forms, Macalleigh handed them back to the nurse.

"Okay Macalleigh, come on in. We'll put you in room 1. What I need you to do is undress and slip into this gown. The doctor will be in shortly."

While Macalleigh laid on the table she began shivering.

"Macalleigh...you cold love?"

"No...scared mom. What's she going to do?"

"Check your blood pressure, your weight, your breasts. Then she'll have a look up inside and make sure everything is progressing normally."

"But how do they figure out when I'm due?"

"They'll take blood work, book an Ultrasound. Both will give a very close reading as to when you concieved."

Hearing the door open. Macalleigh seen a older lady walk through the door, with a huge smile on her face.

"Calleigh...how wonderful to see you."

"You to, how have you been, and how is the family?"

"They're great. So you must be Macalleigh. You look like your mom."

"Thanks."

Dr.Sither could tell she was nervous and scared.

"You don't have to be scared Macalleigh. I promise not to do anything to hurt you."

"I know."

As the doctor began the exam, she took measurements of her tummy, her vaginal opening, and checked her breasts.

"Everything looks good. If my guess is right. I'd say you are about eight or nine weeks along."

"So what happens now?"

"Well...I send you to the lab for blood work and an Ultrasound. Then you come back and see me in four weeks."

"Is there any do's and don'ts I should know about?"

"I'm sure you know most of them Macalleigh. I wouldn't worry to much. You are a healthy young lady who doesn't smoke or drink. Your blood pressure is good, and your weight is perfect, so far." she laughed.

"Thank you Celia."

"No problem Calleigh. We need to get together for lunch soon."

"Sound great. We'll see you."

As Macalleigh dressed, she couldn't believe, she was about to become a mother at 19.

"Now what mom?"

"Now we get those tests done, then get some lunch. After that, we'll do some shopping for maternity clothes."

"Thanks mom."

"For what Angel baby?"

"For understanding, for not yelling at me. But most of all for still loving me."

"Aww...come on Macalleigh. I will always understand, and be there for you, and my grandchild. So will your dad, once he gets use to being called papa." she giggled.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac recieved the call.

"Taylor."

"Yes, is this Det.Mac Taylor?"

"It is."

"My name is CSI Gil Grissom from the LV crime lab. I have need to inform you that your escapee, Robert is here. It seems he knows one of my CSI's Greg Sanders. At this time Greg is trying to talk Robert into turning himself in."

"Okay. Have the FBI been informed yet?"

"Not yet. We've given our CSI 24hrs to talk him down."

"That's fine. I'll be on the next flight. We need to get him into custody ASAP, as the orders have already been given here that if he's found, and tries to run. They are to shot him on the spot."

"Okay. I'll have my CSI Nick Stokes pick you up at the Airport."

"Thanks Gil. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone. Mac called Danny and informed him to meet him at the Airport in half an hour.

**End Chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

When Mac and Danny arrived at Las Vegas, they seen Nick waving at them.

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes, Las Vegas crime lab."

"Det.Mac Taylor, and Det.Messer."

"It's nice to meet you both, come on with me, I'll take you to Grissom."

When they arrived at LVPD, the first thing they noticed was the fancy building.

"Christ Mac, look at this place. Jezz...talk about money."

"I know Danny. Just remember it's not everything you have, it's how you use it. It takes a strong team working together, to make it work."

"I know Mac.

"Hello..I'm Gil Grissom, and you must be Mac?"

"I am, it's nice to meet you. This is Det.Messer."

"Hi. If you like we can step in here."

As they walked into the office Greg came running down the hall.

"Grissom, he's on line 2, hurry."

"Okay Greg. Most important stay strong. Try and keep him on the line."

"Hello."

"Greg...it's Robert. Have you decided to help me? Please you need to help me get out of here."

"Robert. Please as my good friend for years, turn yourself in."

"I can't. They'll give me the death penalty if I do. I'm sorry Greg. Can you wire me some money at least. Please Greg?"

"I'm sorry Robert. I can't help you unless you turn yourself in."

"I SAID NO!! THAT'S IT, I WON'T CONTACT YOU AGAIN, NEXT TIME YOU HEAR FROM ME, IT WILL BE AFTER I'VE KILLED A WOMAN."

CLICK

"That's it Greg. You;ve had your chance. Now it's time to bring in the FBI."

Knowing it was now out of his hands, Greg backed out of the room in hurt.

"I'll talk to him Mac."

"You sure Danny? You don't know him."

"That's okay. I know where he is coming from."

**Meanwhile...**

When Macalleigh arrived home, Horatio was waiting on pins and neddles.

"Well...tell me Angel, are we going to be parents?"

"Yes, yes we are, daddy."

"Daddy...I love the sound of that. Come here Angel."

Walking over he opened a box with double wedding bands.

"Macalleigh...I ask you again on bended knee, will you marry me?"

"Yes Horatio. Yes I will marry you forever. I love you."

"I love you too Angel."

"Aww...get a room sis. God I'm only 14 here."

"Sorry little brother."

"Hey listen. How would you like to be one of my best men?"

"Are you serious? Me...damn right I would."

"Where's daddy?"

"He had to go too Las Vegas. He's working on a case with Grissom."

"Oh..it's Robert isn't it?"

"Afraid so sis. They still haven't captured him."

"Great. Mom I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'll be fine mom."

Walking upstairs Horatio cold see her tears.

"I'll talk to her mom."

"Sure Son."

When Horatio neared her room, he could hear her crying. Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin on her head.

"Talk to me Angel. Don't hold it in, it's not good for our child."

"I know, It's just sometimes in life, I don't understand why the people we think we know the most, we don't."

"As true as that is Angel, all we can do is move on. We can't let others stop our lives."

"Just hold me Horatio. Love me, take me to bed, I need to feel your soul burn in mine. Help me forget with your touch of love."

Picking his Angel up in his arms he carried her to the bed, laying her softly on the sheets.

_"Horatio..."_

_"Shh...I know Angel. It's okay, let your tears fall, I'll be right beside you to catch them."_

With his fingertips, he lowered her straps exposing her sunkissed shoulders and beautifully shaped breasts. As his fingers began to stroke tiny whispered breezes across her, her flesh began to shiver. Bending his head, he carefully licked one of her orbs, while softly tweaking the other, as she cried out in sensual pain.

Lowering his mouth lower, he rained tiny heart shaped kisses across their child that was nestled safely within. Deeper and deeper he took his wife to be into his world. The world that was reserved for them alone, a place where no one else could enter.

Moving himself lower, he kissed each thigh, left to right, carefully spreading them until he reached her sweet swollen bud, that was already pulsating with greed for his touch.

_"Easy my love. Just remeber to breathe..._he whispered, as she tried to pull away from his heated breath upon her most sensitive area.

As he stroked his hot tongue across her bud, and began swirling, twirling and suckling, she gripped and cried into her pillow. So much passion, so much sensitivity in her husbands to be touch. Feeling herself ready to errupt, she tried to wiggle from his mouth. But with all his strength, he held her thighs, forcing her to pour her sweet nectar into his mouth, and God she tasted like the purest of heaven.

Releasing her legs, he carefully pulled her up upon his kness, bringing her face to his, showing him all the passion and love he had given her.

"Easy now Angel. Take your time love. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Carefully easing herself onto his swollen shaft, she began to grind carefully within him, a little more each time until she could feel him touch her womb, causing her to cry into his mouth.

_"Horaaaaaatio..."_

"That's it my Angel, move within me, God you feel so wonderful Angel. Pulling her closer, he kissed her swollen lips, her swollen eyes, her nose, her neck, her breasts, until the both came in a rush of enchanted love.

Carefully laying her back down on the sheets, he kissed his child, and covered them both with the soft cool comforter.

"Sleep now Angel. I'll be right here if you need me."

"I love you Horatio."

"I love you two too."

**End Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**Planning...The Little Chapel Wedding.**

"Macalleigh...are you ready to see the father?"

"Almost mom. I just wish dad was with us."

"I know Angel, but he's trying his best to catch Robert. Though he promised he'd be here on time."

Walking down he stairs, Macalleigh was dressed in a white maternity blouse, and black capri's.

"Look at my little baby. Having a little baby of her own."

"Oh stop mom, I still have seven months to go."

"I know. But you are showing already," said her mom as she caressed her little tummy.

"Hey mom. When is the Caine's coming?"

"It's when are the Caine's coming Gabriel."

"Sorry mom. But when?"

"Around 3pm, with Horatio Jr. He had to finish up his transfer from Miami to NY."

"I feel so bad mom. Having him have to transfer here. Now he has to start back at the begining."

"I know sweetheart. It won't take him long to prove himself."

_Ring,Ring_

"That must be daddy. "Hello?"

"There's my Angel Baby. Are you all ready for your big day.?"

"No dad, not yet. Where are you? Have you caught Robert yet?"

"I'm afraid not love. Greg has tried, but with no success. So now we are bringing in the FBI."

"Oh daddy. They shoot to kill most of the time."

"I know my Angel Baby, and I'm sorry about that."

"Will you be here in time to walk me down the isle?"

"I really hope so sweetheart. If not maybe your brother could fill in till I get there."

"Oh, please daddy. You have to be here. I'm your little girl, you need to give me away. How about I just cancel it for now?"

"No. You have planned this with Horatio, you kids deserve happiness. Don't worry love, I'll get there in time."

"Okay...love you daddy."

"Love you too Angel Baby."

**Las Vegas**

After hanging up the phone, Mac checked in with Grissom.

"Anything Grissom?"

"I just heard from Greg. They have Robert surrounded on top of a building, Greg's trying to talk him down. He has a female victim with him."

"Christ...let's go."

When they arrived at the building. They seen Greg standing a few feet away from Robert, who was holding the young girl over the side.

"Come on man. We've been friends forever. You don't want to do this. Please Robert, let the girl go."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GREG. I CAN'T, I NEED TO KILL. IT'S LIKE A DISEASE."

As they watched from below, they seen the girl slipping from Robert's grip.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...HELP ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE," she screamed.

"Shut up. Just shut up. God you are all the same, useless whinny brats."

Feeling the pounding in his head again, he couldn't hold the girl any longer. Releasing his grip, she went down.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!!".

Holding his head, he couldn't wonder why he didn't hear the crunch, and as he looked over the edge, he seen the air matress had caught her. Looking back on Greg, he seen the SWAT team coming towards him. Running to the opposite side, he leaped off the building, cracking his skull wide open on the sidewalk below.

Watching from the top of the building, Greg just couldn't understand what would have made his best friend become a stalker.

**End Chapter**


	59. Chapter 59

**The Wedding**

This is the final chapter in Macalleigh. I hope you've enjoyed the series.

**New York**

The big day had finally come. Macalleigh was being dressed by her mom and Stella. After three fittings, they finally had the right size for Macalleigh's ever growing tummy.

"Oh mom, I look so fat."

"Macalleigh, you're not fat, you are pregnant, and beautiful. Look at you in your silken gown of light peach, and those pearls set it off beautifully."

Walking in Mac seen his little Angel baby all grown up and beautiful.

"I guess I can no longer call you my Angel baby. You look stunning Macalleigh, like an Angel from Heaven."

Kissing his daughter on her pretty lips, he passed her the little bift box.

"What's this daddy?"

"Open it and see."

Opening the box, Macalleigh seen the beautiful golden locket. Opening it, she revealed her baby picture, and beside that was Horatio's baby pic. On the third one it was blank.

"This one is for your child Angel baby. When he/She is born you put the picture in and it makes your family complete."

"Oh thank you daddy. It's so beautiful. I love it."

"Don't cry sweetheart. You are making your make-up run."

Giving his daughter one last kiss, he left her to finish dressing.

Downstairs, Horatio was pacing the floors with his dad.

"Would you calm down Horatio. Look at you, you are wearing a hole in the floor."

"Sorry dad, I'm just so nervous. I mean this is forever."

"Of course it's forever. But you know, you can always change your mind," he teased.

"Never, never would I give her up. She's my world, my life, my destiny."

"Well then, let's get you to the alter, to wait for your bride."

While they waited, the guests were being seated by order of family.

Once the Church was full, everyone waited for the Ceremony to begin.

When the music played, the little flower girl began walking down the isle, tossing peach colored rose petals. Following behind her was the ring barer, MOH, and Brides Maids. Then the music started...

As everyone turned, they seen Macalleigh in all her beauty. With the awww's and ooohhh's, Mac smiled widely with his little girl on his arm.

When he neared the alter, the Priest said...

"Who gives this Bride away?"

"I do, her father, Mac Taylor."

Placing his daughters hand in Horatio's, they walked together to the alter.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Macllaeigh Marie Taylor and Horatio Eric Taylor in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord, and is declared by the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men. On this occasion we begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray." _

After the prayer, the Priest began...

_"I Macalleigh take thee Horatio to be my husband? to promise ,to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" _

Horatio, your vow to Maclleigh...

_  
"I Horatio , take thee Macalleigh , to be my wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forever.." _

"If you would both take these rings and repeat after me..."

_(Macalleigh/Horatio) "With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." _

"In token and pledge of the vow between made between you both, with this ring I thee wed you both; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"You may now kiss your bride."

As the Bride and Groom kissed in passion, the cheers and yells could be heard throughout the church.

**The End.**

_Epi..._

_"Come on you sonmof a bitch, get this baby out of me, owwwww, get it out. Where the hell is my husband. Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooratio, Hoooooooooooooooratio, get the hell in here now."_

Horatio was freaking. His dad, and Mac were trying to calm him.

"Listen son, just breathe deep, and give her your hand. Trust me, she only looks and acts like Linda Blair for a few minutes. Go get her son."

Walking into the room, Mac and Horatio were howling, for they remembered the girls tempers with labour.

_"It's about God damn time, where the hell were you?"_

Macalleigh...I need you to bare down.

_"Listen in about two seconds, I'm going to be knocking you down. Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...Never again, you hear me Horatio. You keep that demon spitfire away from me."_

"Shh...it's okay love, squeeze my hand."

Bad mistake that. For once she started squeezing, he felt the knuckles crack.

"_Ooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww...damn Macalleigh, let up. Stop squeezing."_

The family was howling outside. As they heard the kids cursing back and forth.

_"Waaaaaaaaaa,waaa,waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,waaaaaaaaaaa."_

"Congrat's you have yourself a beautiful baby boy."

"A boy? You here that Horatio, a boy."

"Yeah Macalleigh, he's beautiful , now if you excuse me I need a medic."

While Horatio was having his knuckles bandaged, the family were cooing over the baby.

"He's so beautiful mom. I can't wait to have another one."

Horatio was standing at the door, looking ready to faint.

"No Macalleigh, no other one for a few years."

"How many fingers son?"

"Three, she cracked three."

"That's 50 bucks H, pay up."

"You bet on my fingers?"

"Of course son, we are Taylor's and Caines, we bet on anything."

**End Epi.**


End file.
